American Prankster
by TwiliteEmo
Summary: Lesleah Wilson was a normal American witch until the death of her family sends her to live in Britian, therefore Hogwarts. What will happen when the American Queen of Pranks meets the Weasley twins? Summary sucks I know. Fred/OC
1. Prologue: Wake Up Call

**I don't own Harry Potter, characters, or plots, JK Rowling does. All I own is my OC and the plot twists in this story.**

Prologue: Wake Up Call

The phone was ringing. It was loud and very annoying. I put my pillow over my head hoping that Analiese, my sister, would answer the downstairs extension. No such luck. My sister was probably passed out drunk in the bathroom, a fact that would be hell explaining to my parents. I slowly reached for my phone. I clicked "talk" and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, sleep filled my voice.

"I need to speak with Maggie Wilson." A woman's voice said. I nearly dropped the phone out of shock. How had they gotten our number? Mom had said we were safe from the wizards in Britain.

"She's not here!" I tried to sound stern, but panic filled my voice. I slammed the phone down and listened to the quiet around me. I slowly got off my bed and walked to my door. I went into the hall and darkness greeted me. I listened and was greeted again by silence. Normally silence around 3 a.m. wouldn't have bothered me, but there was something wrong. I started walking down the hall and realized that I had forgotten my wand on my bedside table. I turned toward my doorway and held my hand out, palm out. "Wand." I mumbled. My wand hovered over to my outstretched hand. With my wand at the ready, I headed to the stairs.

"Leessssleeeeah." A voice said. I froze on the top step. My hands were shaking.

"Mom?" I called. "Dad?" For a moment I hoped my sister would appear at the bottom of the stairs, but she didn't. "Analiese? I swear if you have another guy in the house, I'll kill you." I called down the dark stairs. I heard several people laugh. I slowly reached the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Lesleah." The voice said again. I slowly walked toward the living room door. My bare feet made almost no noise on the cold linoleum floor. I reached the door and with a shaking opened the door. There was a loud shriek and after a second I realized that I was the one screaming. Laying in the middle of the floor was my mother, father, and Analiese. Their eyes were shut and their bodies were turned at odd angles. They were dead.

"So nice of you to join us Lesleah." One of the cloaked figures said to me. "Although, I'm afraid you missed the fun." Several of them laughed.

"You…..monster!" I yelled. "How could you?" I blinked furiously, this wasn't the time to cry. Not here, not now.

"You're just as foolish as your mother." A guy said. Someone pushed my shoulder and I staggered forward and landed on my knees in front of the guy. "Now you can die like the filth you are."

I heard the incantation, saw the green light, but the end never came. I felt fabric wrap around me and everything started spinning. I shut my eyes and prayed that the spinning would stop soon. Everything slowly returned to normal, and I opened my eyes to see that I was sitting outside on the grass. Someone had teleported me here, but who? And why?

I couldn't get their faces out of my mind. The odd angles of their bodies, it was just..wrong. I couldn't believe that my whole family had been murdered and I'd slept right through it. What if I could have helped them? Dad was just a muggle and Analiese couldn't use her magic worth anything. Mom had pretty much defended them on her own. I should have been there to help, and if I was going to die, then I should have died with them.

I finally let the tears out. It actually felt good to cry, which is something I wasn't used to. I'd never let anyone, except for Analiese, see me cry. I don't really know why, that was just the way it was. I guess you could say I was dependent on my sister, not that I would have admitted that to her. I shook my head, trying to get the images out of my head. I didn't want to remember it, couldn't stand the memories. I didn't know what I was going to do, didn't even know where I was.

I stood up and looked around again. The sun was starting to come up. The sky was slightly pink far off in the horizon.

"So, everything just continues?" I asked. To who, I have no clue. "Life just goes on, huh? Like it didn't even happen? Everyone just moves on! What about my family?" I didn't realize that I was screaming. "Why did this happen? Why!"

I was shaking so bad I could hardly stand. My knees collapsed and I fell back to the ground. I pounded my fist into the ground until my fingers were numb. "Why? Why? Why? What did they do?"

"Are you okay?" a man asked. I jumped and turned to see a small man standing behind me. He had flaming red hair. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. Name's Arthur Weasley." He extended his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Lesleah Wilson," I said. "but call me Leah."

"Well Leah," Arthur said. "Albus said to send you to live with your relatives-"

"Not the Dursleys!" I groaned. I hated them. I could seriously understand why Mom had moved to America. The Dursleys were nosy and I absolutely couldn't stand them.

A/N: Well that's the prologue, sorry it's kind of short the next chapter will be longer, I hope. Please R&R If anyone knows how to make this better, let me know.


	2. Chapter 1: The Knight Bus

**Don't own Harry Potter, or any of JK Rowling's characters, just my OC.**

**Well here's my first actual chapter. Please R&R.**

**I want to update this chapter, but I can't think of what to put. Help please!  
**

Chapter 1: Knight Bus

Number four, Privet Drive. I'd spent two weeks here last summer. It hadn't been awful. Harry had kept me sane for the most part, although Petunia and Vernon had tried to keep me from talking to him, saying that Harry was trouble. I honestly think they have their heads on wrong. If Harry was trouble then I was definitely a criminal. I was the one who got kicked out of school for fighting and pranking the staff or students.

I knocked on the door as loud as I could. I switched my bag from my left shoulder to my right. After a few moments Petunia opened the door. "Lesleah!" she said wrapping her bony arms around me. I'm sure the only reason she and Vernon liked me was because they thought that I was born without my mother's weird magical abilities. Mom had made me promise never to tell them that I was a witch, a fact that I hated. "Come in, Aunt Marge will want to see you."

I mentally sighed. I hated Marge more than I hated Dudley, and that was saying something. Petunia grabbed my arm and drug me through the hall and into the kitchen.

"Look who came to visit!" Petunia exclaimed.

"I'm not visiting." I mumbled. Everyone in the room stared at me, so I told them a Muggle version of my family's deaths.

"I always knew that crazy girl would get herself killed." Marge said. I narrowed my eyes, I seriously hated that woman. If only I could hex her, show her exactly what I thought about what she'd just said.

The conversation in the room soon changed to breeding dogs. Marge stated all the extremely lame facts...blah blah blah. I wasn't really listening until she somehow managed to turn the conversation against Harry.

"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon." Marge said. I mentally scowled, as if Vernon honestly gave a shit. "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it."

I noticed that Harry's hands were shaking and he was glaring at his food. I felt awful for him. I couldn't imagine what everyone had against his parents.

"It's one of the basic rules of breeding," Marge continued her rant. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup-" Marge's wine glass exploded in her hand. I covered my face to avoid getting hit with the flying projectiles.

"Marge!" squealed Petunia. "Marge, are you alright?"

"Not to worry," grunted Marge, wiping her face with a napkin. "Must have a squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip."

I noticed that Petunia and Vernon were both giving Harry very strange looks. Harry mumbled something about not being hungry and left the room.

The next few days were even more boring, if that was even possible. Vernon seemed on edge the whole time and Marge was getting more annoying by the minute. By the second day I had been there I was already debating about beating myself with Petunia's waffle iron, just to see if that would liven things up a little bit. Instead I decided that I would prank Dudley, that would be a much better use of my energy and time. The dolt just sat around all day, pretty much waiting for someone to prank him. I needed to come up with a plan that Vernon wouldn't somehow manage to throw back at Harry thought. That had happened last summer. I'd turned all of Dudley's stupid games invisible and when they finally reappeared, Vernon had locked Harry in the closet for a week for hiding them.

I walked down the stairs and heard Marge burp loudly. God, she was disgusting. I walked toward the kitchen door and heard Marge talking about Harry yet again.

"This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."

I seriously wished I was back in America so I could hex the woman. She had absolutely no reason to talk about anyone like this.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm not saying nothing against your family Petunia, but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best of families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."

I slowly opened the door and crept into the room. I had a feeling that Marge's comment was meant about more than one bad egg. I had the feeling that Mom was included in this and that pissed me off.

"This Potter, you never told me what he did?" Marge said loudly.

"He didn't work." Vernon said. "Unemployed."

"As I expected!" Marge exclaimed. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who-"

"He was not," Harry said. Everyone got quiet. Vernon asked if Marge wanted more brandy, actually he practically screamed and was more or less demanding it. I noticed that Vernon looked very nervous about something. What in the world was his freaking problem?

"Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you" They go and get themselves killed in a car crash-"

"They didn't die in a car crash!" Harry said getting to his feet.

"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" Marge screamed. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little-"

I had noticed that while Marge was yelling, her face was starting to swell, but for some odd reason I had thought it was normal until her lips were too swollen for her to talk. Her whole body started swelling and I had to bite the the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Marge started to float toward the ceiling and I lost it. I laughed so hard I had to lean against the wall.

I saw Harry run from the room and opened the cupboard under the stairs, but he didn't touch it. Now I get it, Harry was a wizard. That definitely explained a lot of things. I ran after him and followed him up the stairs to his room. Harry was throwing books into a large trunk and pulled a good sized cage onto his bed.

"What's going on, Harry?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't have any idea." Harry muttered.

"Don't even try lying." I said. "You're a wizard, I'm not stupid." I pulled out my wand and with a flick; Harry's books were neatly put away in his trunk. "I'm a witch." I laughed at the look on Harry's face.

Harry grabbed his trunk and I grabbed the cage. He started to ask for it back but I glared at him and he just left the room. I was going with him; there was no way I was going to stay here. When we got into the hall Vernon was yelling at Harry to fix Marge. Harry just pointed his wand at Vernon and opened the front door.

We ran until we were several blocks from Privet Drive. I sat the cage down and sat on the sidewalk curb. I didn't have a clue where we were or why we had stopped. Harry sat his trunk down and leaned against it. We sat in silence for awhile. The night was calm, but I felt like someone could see us, and I could tell that Harry felt it too.

"Lumos." Harry muttered pulling out his wand. The light illuminated the darkness around us and it felt somewhat cheery. That was, until I saw the giant dog that was standing extremely close to Harry. Harry took a step away from it. The dog bared it's teeth and for a moment I thought it was going to attack, but there was a loud bang and the dog vanished. In it's place was the Knight Bus. I grinned; I'd ridden on the Knight Bus before.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand and we'll take you wherever you need to go. My name's Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-" Stan stared at Harry, who was now on the ground, from tripping over his trunk. "What are you doin' down there?" Stan asked.

"Fell over." Harry answered.

"'Choo fall over?" Stan laughed.

"His trunk." I said. "There was this huge dog and..." I stopped talking when I saw that Stan was staring at me. "Um, hi again." I said softly.

"'ello again Miss Leah." Stan said. "Didn't we jus' drop you off a day or two ago?"

"Yeah," I said. "But we can't stay there now. Um, I don't really know where we're going though." I looked at Harry, hopefully he had some kind of a plan.

"Woss your name?" Stan asked Harry.

"Neville Longbottom," Harry said. I started to say something but thought better of it. "So this bus," Harry said quickly, "did you say that it goes _anywhere_?"

"Yep," Stan said. "anywhere you like, long's it's on land. Cant do nuffink underwater. The cost is eleven Sickles."

We boarded the bus and I took one of the beds near the back of the bus. I was extremely tired and kind of frustrated. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Harry was standing behind Stan and reading the newspaper over his shoulder.

"That man!" Harry said. "He was on the Muggle News!"

"Sirius Black," Stan nodded. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville, where you been?"

"Sirius Black?" I asked. That name sounded oddly familiar, I'd heard it somewhere before. I got up and looked at the picture on the news paper. The man in the picture looked grimy and gross, but at the same time he looked familiar. I just couldn't place where I'd seen him before.

I walked back to my "bed" and laid down. I couldn't get that man's face out of my head. I'd seen him somewhere before and it was ticking me off that I couldn't remember where. His name was even familiar. But why would I know a British wizard? A killer at that? I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, wake up." a voice said. I clenched my eyes shut and turned onto my side. "Wake up Leah." I opened my eyes and saw Harry. Oh right, we were on the Knight Bus. "We're here." Harry said. But where was "here" exactly?

We got off the bus and was greeted by a weird looking man. He instantly spotted Harry and made it a point to say his name, loudly. Stan and Ern gushed about Harry for a few minutes before the man ushered us into a tavern like building. The man was Cornelius Fudge, what a name, and he was Minister of Magic. Guess I better watch myself then.

"Miss Wilson?" Fudge said when he finally noticed me. "I thought you would still be with your aunt and uncle."

"No way." I said. "I'm not a muggle and I don't plan on staying with muggles."

"Well someone was going to fetch you in a few weeks, but I guess this makes it easier." Fudge said. He turned and started talking to Harry again. I drowned them out and looked around the, uh, I think the sign said Leaky Cauldron. Well, things were going to be different this year.

A/N:Woo! Chapter one is done. I'll have chapter two up soon, or well I hope i will. Finals are soon, so I don't know when I'll have the time to work on it. Please review because I get writer's block very easily and this story won't get finished unless I get some ideas. All ideas will be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Weasleys

**Still don't own anything Harry Potter, that's still JK Rowling.**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Weasleys

Diagon Alley is simply amazing. There's no other way to say it. It was way better than anything in America. I found myself going into every shop, at least twice. Although the Apothecary was by far my favorite. But, that was probably because I'd figured out how to use different types of potions for many different pranks. That way I wouldn't have to worry about getting in trouble for using underage magic, back when I only visited Britain.

I sighed and put the two new potions in my bag. Shrieking Serum and some kind of howling potion. I couldn't read the label, but when the guy described what it did I thought it sounded cool. I walked down the crowded street, my mind completely occupied by how I could use my new toys when I walked into someone. I fell flat on my butt and dropped my bag, spilling my potions everywhere.

"Crap!" I said. I started grabbing the bottles when I noticed the person I'd walked into was picking them up too. He handed me the last few bottles and stood up.

"Sorry about that." he said. I stood and adjusted the strap on my bag, so that this wouldn't happen again.

"It's 'kay." I said. "I should have been watching where I was going." Instead of thinking about pranks. I mentally laughed at myself and looked at the boy. He was really cute. He had bright red hair and a LOT of freckles.

"You go to Hogwarts?" the boy asked, instantly snapping me back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your book." he pointed to the book in my hand, that I somehow didn't drop when I fell. Stupid reading material, I would have rather dropped you than my precious pranking supplies.

"Oh. Y-yeah, I do." I stammered. Jeez I sound like a stammering idiot! Think Leah, think. He's just a guy, big deal. You had lots of guy friends in America, he's no different. "This is my first year."

"Funny, you don't look eleven." the boy laughed.

"I'm fifteen." I said, feeling my face get hot. What the heck is wrong with me!? I didn't get embarrassed, I embarrassed people. "I'll be a fifth year or whatever they're called here. I transferred from America."

"That explains the accent." he laughed. "Oh, I'm Fred Weasley." he said holding out his hand. Weasley? I'd heard that before. Oh, the guy that I'd meet that night was named Weasley. That's ironic.

"Lesleah Wilson, Leah for short." I said, shaking his hand.

"Lesleah's a weird name." Fred said.

"I think my mom was on too much pain medicine when I was born." I told him. Fred laughed. I actually liked the sound of it. Whoa! Get a hold of yourself! I mentally yelled at myself. That's not something you need to be thinking about. Liking somebody would mess up everything.

"Uh, you okay?" Fred asked. He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Y-yeah. I was, um, arguing with myself." I laughed, "I do that a lot."

"Arguing with yourself?" Fred asked. "Who won?"

"I lost." I pouted.

"So what was the verdict?"

"Uh, that's for me to know." I said.

Fred just gave me a weird look and shook his head. "Okay, I can handle that." He looked over his shoulder. "Well, I better get back to the Leaky Cauldron or Mum will hunt me down."

"You're staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked. Fred nodded. "That's funny. "I'm staying there with my cousin, Harry."

"Harry?" Fred asked. "Harry Potter?" I nodded. "Wow. Uh, if you don't mind me asking: how are you related to him?"

"Through the Dursleys." I scowled. "My mom is-was Vernon's youngest sister. She went to Hogwarts with Lily and they hooked their siblings up and that's how Dudley was brought about."

"You don't look anything like the Dursleys. No offense but they're, um, cruel and rather large."

"I know. Mom was a vegan so she stayed small and she raised me the same way, although I don't always follow the 'no meat' rule."

"You said your mum was Vernon's youngest sister-"

"She's dead." I said. "My whole family was murdered a few weeks ago by some cloaked freaks." Fred's face fell. I guess he hadn't expected that. "It's okay, really, it doesn't bother me to talk about it anymore. The Dursleys are nosy so I got over that kind of quick."

"That's still awful." Fred said softly.

"Uh, can we change the subject?" I asked. "Please?"

"Sure." Fred seemed to cheer up somewhat. "Well, if you're staying at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry, then you're probably going to be eating with us tonight. If you want I can take you and introduce you to everyone, there's a lot of us."

"That's sounds like fun." I said. "Let's go."

Fred wasn't kidding when he said there was a lot of people in his family. When we walked into the Leaky Cauldron, I saw several red heads.

"Mum, this is Leah, Harry's cousin." Fred said to a plump woman. She smiled and it actually felt like how my mom used to smile. Cliché I know.

"You're the girl Arthur was talking about. I'm Molly. It's good to meet you." She wrapped me in a hug and I actually had to fight back tears. I felt kind of dumb when I hid my face to keep everyone around me from seeing.

"Good to see you again Leah." Arthur said when Molly finally released me. "I hope the muggles treated you okay. You didn't seem very excited about going to live with them."

"It was bearable, mostly because they didn't know that I'm a witch." I said.

"Father, who is this?" another teenaged boy asked walking up behind Fred. I could tell that he was older than me. He also looked like a goody, I hated those types.

"I'm Lesleah Wilson." I said. "But, call me Leah."

"That's Percy." Fred said. "He's the new HB at Hogwarts."

"HB?" I asked.

"Humongous Bighead." Fred said with a completely straight face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It means Head Boy." Percy snapped.

"Sure sure." Fred said. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me away. "Let's find everyone else. Uh, where's George?" We walked around the halls and Fred opened a few doors.

"Uh what does George look like? Besides the trademark red hair?" I asked.

"Just like me." Fred said. "He's my twin."

I pulled away from him. "So I pretty much just gotta look for you, right? Jeez that sounds weird."

"Yea, it does." Fred laughed. "Let's make this fun. If I find George before you do, you'll be in for a big surprise." He grinned evilly. That didn't sound to promising.

"What if I find him first?" I asked.

"We'll find out if you do." Fred said and walked off.

"Let the game begin." I said to myself walking in the other direction.

A/N: I'm running out of ideas, stupid writer's block. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: Fred's Game

**Don't own anything Harry Potter, never have never will. :(**

**I updated the prologue and a few other chapters, so check them out and let me know what you think.  
**

Chapter 3: Fred's Game

I walked around slowly. I couldn't believe that I was playing this weird game. I didn't even know the friggin stakes or anything. I'd never even met George, Fred could just be pulling my leg by saying that he had a twin. The more I thought about the whole thing, the more frustrated I got.

I checked every inch of the Leaky Cauldron, I met other members of Fred's family but not George. I was really starting to think that Fred was playing a trick on me, which to me is a challenge. This means I'll have to get him back.

I decided to head back to where the rest of the Weasleys were. I highly doubted that I was going to find George anytime soon, so I didn't see a point in looking. I turned a corner and a ball of light, kind of like fireworks, zoomed by. I laughed and continued down the hall. Standing in the doorway was two identical redheads. They were looking at something and muttering to themselves. I tried to sneak around them, mostly because I was really hungry and I could smell food. Yes, I'm a food addict, so sue me.

"Hey Leah. Where do you think you're going? You haven't met George yet." Fred sounded upset for a moment but then he started laughing.

"Can I meet him after I eat?" I practically whined. Both twins smirked.

"Well, you can't eat until everyone gets back." the other twin, George, said. "But I've got something you can have, if you want it." he held up his hand and sitting on his palm was a small piece of candy. My stomach growled and I wrapped my arms around my complaining middle to shut it up.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." George tossed the candy to me.

I opened the wrapper and I swear I saw Fred smirk. There was definitely something wrong with this scene. I knew they were planning something, but my growling stomach didn't care. The candy was delicious, but I still couldn't shake my bad feeling. The twins burst into huge fits of laughter. I looked around, but nothing caught my eye. I turned, caught my reflection in a small mirror and screamed. My hair was purple!

"I said you'd be in for a surprise." Fred laughed.

"I'm going to kill you." I yelled. I stomped away from Fred and George and went into my room.

Screw the stupid underage magic rule. I locked the door and used several spells to get my hair back to normal. Getting the bottom layer, which is black, back to normal wasn't hard. The top layer, which was a white blond, was another story. I managed to get it looking somewhat normal, but the tips were still purple. I shrugged, deciding that I liked the way it looked and went to the main room. I passed the Weasleys, the twins were shaking everyone's hands. I shook my head. How was I going to get them back?

Everyone sat down at the several tables that were grouped together. I scowled when Fred sat on my left and George on my right. They were still laughing. I rolled my eyes and ignored them. Molly had them go get something and I saw my chance. I grabbed my potions and pour some of the Shrieking Serum in Fred's drink and the howling potion in George's. I put the potions away just as they returned. Somehow I managed to keep a straight face every time they took a drink.

The meal went by without a single howl or shriek. The longer I waited, the more disappointed I got. I tried to take my time eating to see if something would happen. I started to excuse myself when George let out his first howl. The twins gave each other very confused looks. Then Fred let out a loud shriek that made me cover my ears.

"What the-" George began but another howl cut his sentence short.

"Bloody Hell?" Fred finished. Everyone was roaring with laughter.

"It's about time someone got you two back." Ron laughed.

"But-"

"Who?"

"You!" the twins pointed at me. Their faces were as red as their hair, which made me laugh harder.

"Pranking me was a dumb idea." I smirked. "I'm the best."

"We'll see-"another shriek.

"About that."another howl.

A/N: This will probably be the last chapter until maybe June. I've really got to start studying, but if I manage to get some free time and can think of some ideas I'll try to work on the next chapter. Please review, I seriously need some ideas I have no clue what to do next. I can't even think of what house to put Leah in...I no I'm hopeless as a writer. XD

*If anyone can please be my beta reader I would greatly appreciate it! I really need help with this story.


	5. Chapter 4: Hogwart's Express

**Still don't own anything Harry Potter :/ no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Thanks to bluebookbutterfly, sakurachibi08, VampryeVixen16, and PrincessMersadi's for the reviews, they helped a lot. And a humongous thank you to Mersadi's...for allowing me to practically bug her every few minutes for help with this story.**

Chapter 4: Hogwart's Express

"We'll go through the barriers in pairs." Arthur told us. "Harry and I will go first." Arthur and Harry disappeared through the wall. I blinked, I wasn't used to that stuff anymore. It'd been years since I'd been somewhere that had needed barrier charms. Ron and Hermione went next, followed by Percy and Molly.

"Let's go Ginny." George said. He turned to me. "See you on the other side." he laughed.

"You make it sound like we're dying." I laughed. They disappeared and I shook my head. "That dweeb."

"We're next." Fred said. "C'mon."

I couldn't help but be surprised when I saw the train. It was huge! "Wow." I said softly. I bumped into the twins and nearly knocked them, and myself, to the ground.

"Wilson, you're going to be quite a nuisance this year if you keep that up." they said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Can it Weasley." I snarled.

The twins laughed and disappeared onto the train. They were going to get it when I found them. I was so going to hurt them. I grabbed my stuff and got onto the train. I left my stuff and went to search for the twins. It was hard to maneuver around the many students that were crammed into the small hall.

"Lost?" I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around and saw a kid; he was definitely younger than me, he just had the young mousy look. He had white blond hair, and I mean _white_.

"A little bit." I said. "I'm looking for the Weasley twins, would you happen to know where they are?" I noticed that the boy grimaced when I said Weasley. I wondered if the twins had ever pranked him or something.

"I don't have a clue where the Weasel twins are." the boy scoffed.

"It's Weasley, and just who do you think you?" this kid was seriously starting to tick me off. I turned and glared at him, and noticed that he was about an inch shorter than me. That amused me.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." he paused for a moment. Was he expecting me to say something? Oh I know; this is the part where I'm supposed to go all weird American girl and say 'Omg! I totally know who the Malfoy's are!' Haha, nope not me. Although, I have heard of the Malfoy's. Mostly from Mom, and none of it was good. "I'm a pureblood." Draco said smugly.

"Well yippie skippy for you." I said. "So are the Weasley's. Big deal. Nobody cares." Draco's face flashed with anger. I was lovin' this. Wizards in America weren't this fun to tick off. Maybe I should have moved to Britain years ago. "Well see ya round Mouseboy." I could practically feel him glaring at me, which only made me laugh harder.

I found the twins with barely enough time to wave out the window to their parents. It felt weird to wave to someone else's parents, instead of my own.

"Well are you ready for Hogwarts?" George asked when we sat down.

"I'm scared out of my mind." I admitted before I could stop myself. I felt my face get hot. Damn it! Why did I just say that?

"Don't be." Fred said. "All you've got to worry about are: OWLs, the house ghosts, Peeves, and of course-"

"Us." They said together.

I laughed. "Oh yeah, you two are terrifying. I'm more scared of my old neighbor's cats."

"Cats?" George asked.

"We're way more scary than cats." Fred said sounding slightly offended.

I laughed and stood up. "Maybe, but you two don't bite." I said.

Fred grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. He was practically inches from my face. I blinked several times out of surprise. "Don't be so sure." Fred whispered. I gulped. Fred grinned, flashing his teeth. "I just might bite." Inside my head I couldn't help but think "OMG! He's gonna eat me!*" Sometimes I surprise even myself.

"You wouldn't dare." I said.

Fred let go of my hand and I fell back into my seat. Fred and George started laughing.

"Looking a little.." Fred started.

"Frazzled there Wilson." George finished. I rolled my eyes. The finishing each others sentences thing was totally starting to creep me out, not to mention the twins were really starting to get under my skin. A fact that I hated.

"If you two are done making fun of me, I think we could have a little fun." I smirked crossing my arms over my chest. The twins looked at each other, both of them fighting back smirks.

"What kind of fun?" they asked together.  


* * *

  
A/N: Aaaahhh! I finished it! YAY lol I didn't think I'd ever get that done. Well I hope this chapter is good, I worked really really really hard on it. Again I'm so sorry that it took me forever.

*He's gonna eat me is something that a friend of mine said in class one day, because the teacher jumped at one of the students. It was hilarious XD


	6. Chapter 4 and a half: Author's Note

**Chapter 4 ½: Author's Note**

Sorry to say that this is not an actual chapter. I'm writing this to ask for help. I'm completely stuck on this story. I have no idea where do go with this story T-T. I seriously need ideas. I'm stuck on bed rest for the next few weeks so I have A LOT of time to work on this story, once I have ideas.

So if anyone could please message me some ideas, I would be very very very grateful. I still can't decide what house to put Leah in, I'm thinking maybe Gryffindor, but I don't know.

Again I'm sorry if I made anyone think that this was the next chapter, but I promise that I will have the next chapter up soon and hopefully it won't be short like all of my other chapters.

~*TwiliteEmo*~


	7. Chapter 4 point 75: Freaky Train

**This is just a short little chapter I felt like adding, because dummy me completely forgot about the dementor that was on the train.**

**Don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 4.75: Freaky Train**

I tossed the ball into the air again. I was so bored. I'd suggested to the twins that we prank somebody. At first they seemed up for it, then they just up and left the compartment. I shook my head. They were strange.

I sat up and tossed the ball back into my bag. Yes, I carry a bouncy ball around. It helps ease boredom, sometimes. With a sigh, I laid myself down on the seat. I was just about to fall asleep when the compartment door flew open.

"What the heck?" I asked sitting up. The twins were shaking and looked extremely pale. "Are you two okay?" I asked.

Instantly they both put on brave faces, although they still looked pale and somewhat scared. What was going on?

"There's nothing to be worried about Leah." George said.

"Nothing at al-" Fred started to say, but stopped.

I shivered. It was suddenly cold, really cold. I felt like crying, or screaming, I'm not sure which. The twins' "brave" faces were gone, there was definitely something going on here. And then I heard it. The laughter, that bone chilling voice calling my name, the incantation. I put my hands over my ears, but that only made everything louder.

The compartment door flew open again and Mouseboy ran into our tiny space. He was breathing hard and shaking, his skin nearly as white as his hair. The twins sat down on either side of me and each put an arm across my shoulders. I don't know if it was to stop me from shaking so much, or to make themselves feel better, or both. After what seemed like forever the cold slowly began to fade away. Mouseboy scowled at us and left the compartment without a word. What an odd child.

"Are you okay Leah?" the twins asked. I nodded slowly. "Are you sure?"

"I-i don't wana talk about it." I muttered pulling away from them and sitting on the opposite seat. The twins gave me sympathetic looks. "Fred, you remember me telling you that my family had been killed?"

Fred nodded, George looked shocked. I guess he hadn't been clued in on the details.

"Well, it was like I was reliving it. I could hear that voice, and the laughter." I felt my eyes tear up. "And then I heard the incantation. I should have died with my family, would have, but somebody teleported me out of there right before..."

"Wow." George said in a near whisper. "You don't have any idea who it was?"

"Not a clue." I said. "It's just really strange. The night before it happened, Mom told me that there was trouble stirring in Britain and that it might reach us. She said that we should be careful who we talked to about anything. When I was woke up by a phone call, I just had a feeling that it was them..."

There was a long silence, nobody really knew what to say.

"It's okay Leah." Fred said startling me and George. "We've got enough family to share with you."

"Why thank you Fred." I said, fighting the urge to laugh. "But, don't you think you should ask George too?"

"George, do you mind sharing our family with Leah?" Fred turned to his twin.

"Hmm, we do have quite a large family Fred." George said rubbing his hand on his chin.

"Quite a few brothers,"

"Only one sister though."

"Welcome to the family!" The twins said together. They both wrapped their arms around me and all three of us started laughing.

**A/N: It's a really short chapter, but I felt like I needed to add it. Please review :P Oh, and I'm finishing up Leah's first year at Hogwarts, hopefully in one chapter, but I'm kind of stuck on it. I've got ideas, but honestly my brain just isn't focused on this story anymore lol I don't know why though. So, if anyone has any ideas for me, I'd really appreciate it :)**


	8. Chapter 5: Sorting

**Well here's my next chapter. Again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, all of you are now my heroes XD, and a thank you to Mersadi's (I'll probably thank you every chapter sis lol) and bluebookbutterfly, and several others, I'm just waaaay to tired to type all of the names (sorry, don't hate me).**

**Almost forgot the disclaimer lol. I still do not, no matter what, under any circumstances, own anything Harry Potter related. Well except my OC, I do own her. And I took that the wrong way lol...I'm shutting up and getting to the story now...enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Sorting**

When we stepped off the train I heard someone calling for first years. I looked at the twins because I had no clue where to go.

"Fred. George." A tall burly guy called. "Professor McGonagall said to have the transfer student go to the castle with the older students, would ye min' escortin' her?"

"Sure Hagrid." Fred grabbed my left arm.

"We'd be delighted." George grabbed my other arm.

I gulped as they pulled me toward the carriages.

"Whoa! Wicked!" I said when I saw the horse like thing in front of the carriage.

"You've never seen a carriage pull itself before?" George asked.

"Americans are deprived." Fred said shaking his head.

I punched him in the arm. "I've seen carriages pull themselves. I've just never seen those weird horse things that are standing in front of it."

"There's nothing in front of it." Fred said.

"Yes there is." I persisted. "It's all skeletal and weird." The twins were giving me extremely weird looks. "Or maybe I'm just nuts." I said more to myself than them. "They're coming to take me away. Haha.*" I said in a sing-song voice.

Neither of the twins even cracked a smile at my joke.

"Oh come on! You've never heard that song? 'To the funny farm? Where life is beautiful all the'...oh forget it. You two are hopeless."

"Americans are weird." Fred said.

"I agree Fred." George said. "Singing about funny farms."

"I'll lock you two in a funny farm." I mumbled. I climbed into the carriage and within seconds I was humming "They're coming to take me away". I love Dr. Demento, I'm an addict I'll admit it.

"What are you humming?" a kid asked sitting next to George.

"They're coming to take me away." I said. "It's an awesome song."

"Oh, Leah this is Lee Jordan." George said. "Leah's the crazy American transfer student."

"Yep. Totally." I laughed. "Nice to meet ya!" I said holding my hand out to Lee Jordan.

The ride to the school was oddly...quiet. I never would have thought the twins could be quiet, and I'd only known them for a few days.

I couldn't help but gape at the school. It was huge! I mean, there's absolutely nothing like this in America! You don't see huge hidden castles anywhere. Nope, nada, nothing. Biggest thing we have is skyscrapers, and they're not so hidden. Pretty much any and every place in America is muggle assessable. Talk about bor-ring.

I could go on and on and on about the inside of the school. I loved the statues, and the paintings, and well...everything. It was so amazing. The twins ended up having to drag me through the hallway to keep me from gaping at a painting long enough to be late. They pulled me through the hallway to a huge door. Standing in front of the door was a woman, surrounded by a lot of scared looking kids. I could understand how they felt. Fred said she was McGonagall that the burly guy was talking about.

"I'll have you sorted before the first years." McGonagall said. They doors opened and all of the kids, including me, gasped at the room. There were four huge table full of kids. I felt weird walking with the first years, mostly because I was almost an entire foot taller than most of them. Professor McGonagall called my name and had me sit on a stool in front of everybody, then she placed a large hat on my head.

"You would do well in Ravenclaw. I can tell that you're very smart, but I also see a lot of courage and a pure heart. Gryffindor would be a good choice as well." The hat laughed then yelled out... "GRYFFINDOR!"

I looked up and saw one of the tables of people had started cheering. I grinned and walked over to them.

"There's our triplet." George said when I sat next to him and Fred.

"Triplet?" I asked completely confused. Was he BLIND? I looked nothing like them. They had bright red hair, and I had two different colors in my hair. It was originally brown but I started dying about a year ago because I was tired of being confused with Analiese, even though I was a year older than her. "George, I think you need you're eyes checked." I laughed. "I look nothing like the two of you."

"Yeah." Fred said. "Because then you might actually be good looking."

"I'll remember that." I snarled. Fred nearly chocked on his drink because he was laughing so hard.

"I meant you're our new partner in crime. That prank you pulled at the Leaky Cauldron was awesome." George said.

I started laughing. It was a totally fake laugh. Uh, how to describe it? Oh I don't know. "Oh?" I said once both of the twins and Lee Jordan were giving me weird looks. "You were serious? Ha ha, you're funny. I'ma keep you." I couldn't help but laugh harder at the looks on their faces. "Jeez, you guys are hilarious."

"Keep me?" George asked.

"Sarcasm. Duh." I said. "Oh boy." I was so going to go crazy if my sarcastic remarks were always taken seriously.

"If she's anything like what you two told me." Lee Gordan began. "The school's in for a big shock this year. All of your minds together, scary."

"Sorry 'bout cha, but I work alone." I said. "Always have."

"So you're too good to work with us?" Fred asked. "Do you honestly think you can best us?"

"I already have." I let my gaze flick to his cup before meeting his gaze.

"Not again." Fred threw his cup down almost like it was on fire, spilling pumpkin juice everywhere. Fred's eyes were really wide. I smirked, attempting not to laugh. Everyone around us was staring, probably wondering about the thrown drink. "You didn't put anything in it this time, did you?"

"You think I would do something so awful?" I said acting, obviously fake, that I was shocked. "Why, I would never do such a thing." I heard several people start to laugh.

"Sure you wouldn't." George laughed.

"Oh no, I would never do that." I said sweetly. I turned my wrist slightly, focusing all of my magic on the huge cake that was on the table behind us. The cake floated slowly over towards the twins. I couldn't help but smirk. "No, I'd do something more like...this." I said as I let the cake fall on Fred's head. The entire room erupted in laughter.

* * *

A/N: Well she's actually in the school now lol. Please please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 6: Nightmare

**Wow, I'm still shocked that so many people like this story. But again, most of the thanks goes to meh sis, Mersadi's, cause if she hadn't made an account on here I never would have got the guts to publish this. She brings out the best in me XD. And if anyone has read her story Danger, Protection, and Love...any help on it would be loved. I've tried to help her, but I can't think of anything and she's an awesome writer when she actually believes in herself. If anyone could please send her some encouragement I'd really appreciate it. Well on to the story. I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own "The Last Night" by Skillet, or any other Skillet song that I might use.**

**Chapter 6: Nightmare**

Why was I back in Oak Springs? Hadn't I been in a castle turned school yesterday? I was pretty sure I'd fallen asleep in a four post bed. And I'd been put in Gryffindor, hadn't I? I was absolutely sure that I'd moved to Britain. Then why was I back in America? And what happened to my pajamas? And my robes? I was pretty sure that was what I was wearing. I didn't remember changing into my muggle clothes. Although the layered attire was more comfortable.

The streets were completely empty, which was normal for this time of night. I mean, Oak Springs is a really small town. Population: maybe 500, maybe. I could be wrong, there's probably less people. I walked down the streets staring at the dark houses, none of them seemed as inviting as they had when I'd lived here. I'd known everyone in town and had always known that I could go to anyone if I needed to; but now it seemed like the town was empty. What was going on?

My chucks crunched the leaves under my feet, which was the only sound I heard. I felt goose bumps form on my arms. This was totally creeping me out. I couldn't figure out what was going on. I could hear something, it sounded like music but it was so soft that I could hardly hear it.

"You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me..."

The voice sounded like it was behind me. I turned, but no one was there. I knew instantly that it was Analiese. "The Last Night" was a song she had sung in the festival last year. I'd helped her practice for months, I knew the song almost as good as she did.

But why could I hear her singing? It didn't make sense. Analiese was dead, and she'd sung that song last year. The music was starting to get louder. What was going on? I turned toward the direction of my house and the music stopped.

"Lesi!" I heard Analiese scream. I started running to my house. I had to find her. She sounded like she was in trouble. "Lesi help!"

"Liese!" I screamed pushing my front door open. "Liese! Where are you?" I ran up the stairs to our rooms. I threw open every door, but I couldn't find her.

"Lesi!" Analiese screamed again.

I ran back downstairs and slid the moment my feet touched the kitchen floor. I smacked the counter hard enough to knock the breath out of my lungs. I landed on the floor coughing. I could hear screaming, but I couldn't get up. I couldn't help Analiese. I managed to get into a crumpled version of sitting, even though it hurt my ribs to do so.

"Lesi." I heard Analiese say from behind me. I turned and nearly gagged at what I saw. Analiese was standing behind me, but everything about her was wrong. Her eyes were blank and lifeless, her left arm was turned wrong, her skin seemed too pale. "Why didn't you help me? Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't leave you." I said. "I didn't know that-"

"Lies!" Analiese yelled. "You're older, more skilled at magic. You should have known something was wrong! Instead you let all of us die, and now you're living happily-ever-after in Britain." Analiese slowly got down on the floor. Her bones cracked and made weird noises.

"Liese, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Just stop with the lies Lesleah." Analiese said. She'd only called me by my full name when she was extremely pissed at me, and that had only happened once in our whole life. She grabbed the front of my shirt, her cold fingers grazed my skin making me shiver. "You always thought you were better. Just because you took to magic quicker. You always had to be better at everything, didn't you? Well, now you're alive and I'm not. But I plan on fixing that."

"Analiese! No, please-" Analiese wrapped her hand around my throat, cutting my sentence short.

"I'll be the lucky one this time. It was quick and painless for me, but you won't have that luxury." Analiese said.

I screamed and sat up in bed. I grabbed at my throat, I could still feel my sister's cold hands against my skin. I could still see her dark eyes, so full of hate. I looked around and saw the Girl's Dormitory. I grinned, it was just a dream. I reached for my I-Pod and put my headphones back in my ears. I started playing "Whispers in the Dark" hoping to fall into a less evil dream world.

I woke up the next morning and found that I was completely tangled in my blanket. Oh boy, what a way to start the morning. I managed to untangle myself and get dressed, although I walked into my trunk a few times. I quickly hurried down the stairs and met the twins in the common room. I was so glad that they'd offered to show me around, but I was sure they were using it as an excuse to prank me.

"Leah, what's that on your neck?" George asked as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"What do you mean?" I said attempting, and failing, to look at the spot in question.

"It looks like a hand print." Fred said. He placed his hand on my neck. "It's a small hand too. Definitely not a guy. Have you ticked off a Slytherin already?" he joked.

I gulped. A hand print on my neck? It couldn't be...no I was just trying to make connections with things that aren't there. "Maybe I hit myself with something. I don't know." I said quickly.

The twins just stared at me.

* * *

A/N: Well I managed to give myself goosebumps. Please review and tell me if this was too much. It leads to something later, but I don't know if I started this chapter a bit too harsh. So please let me know.


	10. Chapter 7: Classes and Pranks

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7: Classes and Pranks**

After finally getting the twins to stop asking me about the bruise on my neck, I finally got them to show me where the heck the classes were. Of course they made it a point to show me every room on the way to our first class, Potions. I'm sure they were just trying to get me confused so I'd get lost later, not that I needed their help with that.

Potions was a drag. Professor Snap or Snape, whichever he called himself, is probably the worst teacher I've ever had. And I've been to several schools, so several teachers. The class wasn't bad after we were allowed to actually start working on something. That was probably the best part, actually. George and Lee Jordan's purple mess blew up three times, the last time somehow managed to completely cover me.

"I knew purple suited your hair." Fred said.

"Haha." I said glaring at him. The purple gunk stuck to my hair and robes. It smelled horrible. I turned to look at George and Lee Jordan, "You guys screwed up somewhere. This is disgusting."

"Sorry Leah." George said. "Honest mistake."

"Didn't mean to spill it all over you." Lee Jordan said. I noticed that he kept his attention oddly focused on his book as he said that. They were so planning something, I was sure of it.

"Miss Wilson." I heard Snape say. "I believe I gave everyone specific instructions not to let the potion touch their robes or skin. Or was everyone simply messing around, if so I will have to dock 100 points from Gryffindor."

"N-no Proffesor. They didn't do it, I was showing off and ended up falling into the cauldron." I felt my face get hot. Those three owed me big.

"Showing off?"

"Y-yes. I thought that maybe if I showed everyone hear that I knew what I was doing then-"

"I've heard enough. 50 points from Gryffindor for selfish acts." Snape said walking away. "And Miss Wilson, I will be keeping my eye on you. Don't think that just because you're a transfer student that you get special privileges."

"Well, 50 is better than 100." I said looking at the others.

"Why'd you sell yourself out?" Fred asked after Potions. "You didn't do anything."

"You said Snape was mean and loved to take points from our house, I thought maybe I could lower the number a bit." I said. "Otherwise I would have let you three take the fall, trust me."

"Three?" Fred asked. "I didn't do it, I was working with you the whole time."

"I'm sure you had something to do with it." I said. "Like you'd let you're brother get all the glory for whatever you guys have planned."

"Hmm, hadn't thought of it that way." Fred said. "Wilson, you might just be conniving enough to keep up with us."

"Keep up with you?" I said.

"Yes, keep up with us." Fred said. "Face it, all those pranks you've managed to pull on us was because we simply allowed you to think you had us fooled."

"Sure you did." I said sarcastically. "Guys are all the same. They just can't take the fact that they keep getting beat, by a girl."

"If that's what you call yourself." Fred said. "Not that anyone can tell."

"Funny." I said, but actually Fred had hit a sore spot. I'd always been made fun of for being flat. I was small, because my mom had always kept me and Analiese on a strict diet. She didn't want us to get way over weight, like the rest of her family. She wanted us to stay healthy.

The twins were quiet during the next few classes. I decided that maybe they were on something, but I wasn't sure what. During Defense Against The Dark Arts I started to feel light headed. I put my hand on my forehead and noticed that was skin was extremely cold. I ran my hand down my neck, it was cold but not as cold as my forehead. What was going on with me? I shut my eyes and laid my head down. I was feeling awful and I wouldn't have cared if I got in trouble.

When the class ended I tried to get up, but I ended up stumbling and nearly falling. I felt someone grab my shoulders. I looked up to see a guy with black hair. He had green on his robes, Slytherin, I think.

"You okay?" he asked. His face looked like a combination of scared and disgusted. I tried to answer him, but I quickly noticed that I couldn't move my tongue to form words right. "I think the Weasleys got you."

Got me? With what? Oh, I was SO going to kill them.

"Can you say anything?" the guy asked. I tried again to talk, but it was worthless. "Well, it's time for lunch. Maybe you can get the Weasleys to fix you." I nodded. When I found those three, they were in for a world of hurt. The guy started laughing, I must've had a stupid look on my face. "Out for revenge?" he asked. I nodded.

The twins and Lee Jordan were whispering about something when I walked into the Great Hall. The Slytherin guy, whose name I still don't know (I'll have to ask him later, when I can actually ask him that is), walked me to the Gryffindor table. If I could have laughed I would have died laughing from the looks on the twins faces. It was hilarious!

"I think you two owe my friend here an apology." the guy said. "Pranking a new student, how low can you get?" I actually found myself liking that he was taking up for me. I don't see why everyone says the Slytherins are all bad news. I mean I know Mouseboy was annoying and totally got on my nerves, but that didn't mean that all Slytherins were the same. Did it?

"What makes you think we had anything to do with this?" Fred asked. "So, if something goes wrong with somebody, then it's automatically our fault? Did you ever think that maybe she just goofed up during potions? It's happened before to people."

"Yea, people are always making stuff explode." George said.

"Well, that's always a possibility." the guy said.

What! Ugh, those two had BEST be glad I can't talk. Oh, I can't believe this! They had better fix me soon. Are they honestly trying to get him to believe that I did this to myself? What jerks.

"So, Abaddon, you can just head on back to the your table and leave Leah to us." Fred said putting his hand on my shoulder.

Leave me to them? Ha, whatever. I shoved his hand away and narrowed my eyes. I tried to think of some of the spells I'd been taught over the years, sadly none of them seemed like they would help me much here. Why couldn't the American wizards have taught me more practical spells?

Abaddon gave me one last look, during which I tried to get him to realize that the twins were lying, then he turned and walked back toward his house table. I can't believe this. They completely fooled him! And now I was stuck not being able to talk until the twins decided to fix me.

"What's the matter Leah?" Fred asked. "Cat got your tongue?" The twins and Lee Jordan, who was oddly quiet during the whole ordeal, started laughing hysterically. Several people near us were even laughing. "C'mon Leah, you can talk to us, we're your friends." Fred made sure his voice was loud enough that everybody heard him. I glared at the three of them and sat down, deciding that I'd think of something after I ate. My growling stomach was NOT going to let me think much longer anyway.

Every few minutes I felt something hit the side of my head. The twins were throwing tiny pieces of bread at me, knowing that I couldn't tell them to stop. What a bunch of five-year-olds. Whenever I looked in their direction, they would dramatically look away and act like they were preoccupied with something else. I couldn't help but find the whole situation somewhat hilarious. Never before had anyone managed to prank me, let alone something of this magnitude. I'll give them that. This was a lot better than anything any of my old friends in America could have hoped to accomplish. I began to wonder if there was more to their prank, I mean other than muting me. I was sure there was more to the whole thing, there had to be.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the complete chapter 7. Sorry that took awhile, I couldn't think of a good way for the prank to start out, and I spent days thinking of names for Abaddon. I'm still not completely sure about it. Christapher was suggested by my sis, if anyone has any suggestions about what to call this random guy (lol didn't know what else to put) please review and let me know. Also review and tell me what you think the rest of the prank should be, and if Leah should some how foil it. I've got a basic idea, but it seems really lame to me.


	11. Chapter 8: Silence

**Don't own Harry Potter**

**Just letting everyone know that I updated the last chapter, if you haven't read the new stuff then you'll probably be confused about this chapter. Just trying to avoid confusion for everyone. Also there is a lot of stuff in italics in this chapter, it will be either Leah's thoughts or her writing something back and forth to someone. If I made this chapter too confusing just let me know and I will attempt to fix it.  
**

**Chapter 8: Silence**

The next few days or so at Hogwarts were, well, miserable. I wasn't able to talk to anybody unless I had a piece of parchment and a quill with me, even then the twins managed to turn that around on me. Whenever I asked someone to help me, espically if I was talking to Abaddon, they would swoop in claiming that they could "cheer me up".

_Day one of my personal hell_:

The twins actually left me alone until after breakfast. I enjoyed the silence at first, but then I got extremely bored. It's a fact that if you cannot talk at all, people avoid having anything to do with you, unless it's to try to get you to talk so they can have a laugh. I was ready to kill the next person who tried talking to me when I walked into my first class.

"Hey Leah." someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around glaring daggers, expecting to see an idiot of some sort who thought it would be funny to add insult to injury. My hands were clenched into fists, this idiot was going to know the meaning of injury when I was through with them. The idiot turned out to be Abaddon. So I ended up being extremely embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Abaddon asked. I nodded. "Still haven't got that fixed, I see." I nodded again.

We are the only two Slytherin and Gryffindor students that sit next to each other, but that's just because there was only one available seat left whenever I finally found my way to class. The twins had thought it would be funny to let the mute girl find her way to class on her own.

Abaddon slid a piece of parchment to me.

_I take it you didn't do this to yourself then._

_Of course I didn't. Why would I make myself mute? Doesn't seem like a smart idea to me._ I wrote back.

_Maybe you were born mute._

_Born mute? Okay, let's say I was born mute. Why would I be trying to get people to change me? If I was born this way, I'd be used to it by now._

_Okay, that makes sense._ I heard Abaddon laugh slightly. _So, it was the Weasley twins then?_

_Yes!... Oops sorry, gotta little excited_. I wrote when I noticed Abaddon staring over my shoulder.

_It's okay. I'd probably get excited if somebody finally believed me about something like this too. Do you have any idea how to fix yourself?_

_Okay, that's probably the oddest way to phrase that question, and I have no idea how to fix this because I can't figure out what the twins did to mute me in the first place!_

_Well, just think back to whenever this happened, did anything happen?_

_George and Lee Jordan "accidentally" covered me with some kind of purple gunk during potions, hence the purple hair I'm adorning*_

_So, maybe there's a potion we could use to get your voice back._

_We?_

_Yes, unless you don't want my help, since my a "good-for-nothing-Slytherin-git"._

_I don't agree with the house rivalries, and I could very much use your help.  
_

_Day two_:

I sat in the Gryffindor common room trying to finish an essay. Sadly that didn't seem possible with the twins constantly asking me questions because they "forgot" I couldn't talk.

"Hey Leah, how do you start...oh wait never mind, you can't answer me." Fred said.

I chucked my book across the room at him. It hit him on the shoulder knocking him off the arm of the chair he was sitting on. _You stupid jerk!_ I screamed in my head.

"If looks could kill..." Lee Jordan whispered to George.

_You three would be SO dead!_

"Hey Leah," Fred said. "Did you know your hair is still purple?" Sadly this time I hadn't been able to fix the additional color they'd added to my hair. Everyday my hair turned more and more purple.

_No, how could I NOT notice the bright purple streaks growing out of my head?_ I thought to myself.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew, I mean, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I let you run around with bright colored hair unknowingly." I could practically feel the sarcasm in his words. I looked around, hoping for another book to throw at him, sadly I had no such luck.

_I'm going to kill you Fred Weasley! _

"What's the matter Leah?" Fred asked. "What, no thrown object, no smart ass remark? Nothing? Hmm, I think I like this new you."

Okay, enough is enough, I've had it with his stupid remarks and everything. I got up from the chair I was sitting in a turned toward the red head. All I could think about was punching his lights out when I got a hold of him. I hadn't even made it one step when I felt someone grab my shoulders.

"Don't, you'll get in more trouble than he will." George said. Sadly, he was right. If I lashed out and hit Fred, then I'd get suspended or detention or whatever, and Fred would get nothing.

_You're extremely lucky Fred, you had best thank your brother a million times tonight! _Without looking at anyone, I pushed George's hand away and left the common room.

_Day five:_

I'm going to go insane. Completely and utterly insane. There's not even a word to describe how insane I will be. Of course I won't let myself go insane until after I've killed the Weasley twins. They had better count themselves lucky, I've killed them so gruesomely in my head. It would be cruel to even tell them how many different ways I've killed them. Actually I'm more than positive that if someone of authority found out about my gruesome mind I'd be locked up in no time.

The twins, mostly Fred, would do whatever possible to make me miserable. There was once when I was talking, somewhat, to Abaddon after a class and when I motioned to my throat Fred "assumed" that I was cold and conjured a huge scarf around my neck. The garment was so heavy that it nearly knocked me to the ground. Everyone thought that was hilarious. I got a kick out of Abaddon going off on Fred.

There was also the day that Fred put a spell on my wand and no matter how hard I tried, it would not stay in my hand. I had no problem preforming magic until this, I'd been taught to do magic without words since I was a child. But thanks to Fred Weasley, every time I performed even a simple spell my wand would shoot off in a random direction. I even got landed in detention thanks to him. The first time my wand had randomly shot off was during breakfast when I'd decided to hex Fred. Sadly my wand shot all the way across the Great Hall and hit Snape. I'd be okay with detention, if I'd been the one to pull the prank, but this is ridiculous.

_The Test:_

I was at the end of my rope, so to speak. I was completely at a loss as to unmute myself. I guess I'll have to swallow my pride and actually ask the twins to help me. Oh this was going to suck. Majorly.

I saw one of the twins sitting in the common room. I hoped it was George, he was nicer than Fred.

He looked up and smiled, but didn't make a wise crack about my inability to talk. This was definitely not Fred. "Hey Leah. What's up?" George asked. "Oh," he said when I narrowed my eyes. "sorry, seriously. I forgot." George reached across the table and picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. "Here, at least you still have some form of communication."

_Thank you._

"Don't mention it." George said. "Although I don't know why you're thanking me, I was one of the people who muted you."

_Because you haven't made my life miserable by always making wise cracks, like your brother is doing every chance he gets._

"Well, I'm not stupid enough to do that." George laughed.

_Is there any way you can unmute me? Please? I'm going crazy!_

"I can't Leah." George said. "Not until later."

_Why? You two are so unfair! This is cruel and unusual punishment!_

"It won't be too much longer. Fred has an idea for tomorrow, and if you pass, I'll unmute you."

_That's a scary thing to think about, I have a bad feeling I'm not going to enjoy this._

"If I knew what he had planned, I'd give you a hint, but he won't tell me anything about it."

_Well, thanks for at least giving me a heads up. I'm gonna head to bed now. Goodnight George._

"Goodnight Leah."

I woke up the next morning dreading just getting out of my bed. I had no idea what Fred's test was going to be, and I didn't know when he was going to decide to have me undertake it. Slowly I untangled myself from my blanket and got dressed, telling myself that I would endure whatever they put me through to be able to talk again.

I avoided them in the common room, but I wasn't so lucky during breakfast.

"Hey Wilson." Fred said grabbing the back of my robes, making me slide and nearly lose my balance. Fred didn't even act like he noticed at all. "So, are you ready to get your voice back?" I nodded like crazy.

_Yes, I want my voice back!_

"Welllll." Fred said, a devilish smile spread across his face. "I've got a proposition for you."

_The test George was telling me about last night, oh boy._

"If you complete my two tests, I'll have George restore your voice."

_Okay, get on with it._

"There's two parts to this test." Fred said. "The first part is to embarrass you, the second part is to test your pranking skills."

_Of course he's going to embarrass me during this. Hadn't seen that one coming._

"The first part of your test is to...kiss a Slytherin." Fred said darkly.

_What? Are you stupid? I'm not doing that!_ I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then I guess you don't want your voice back very bad." Fred said turning and walking away from me. I sighed and grabbed his arm. I wasn't about to miss this chance. "So you're going to partake in my little test then?" Fred asked. I nodded, whatever I had to do, I'd do it. "Okay, the first part is to kiss a Slytherin...now which Slytherin?" Fred was quit for a moment, I doubt he was thinking about, he was probably just trying to make me worry. "How about...Draco?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded. Fine, whatever. Hopefully I could catch Draco somewhere by himself for this.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you have to kiss him in front of everyone, no hiding anywhere."

_Damn it!_

"Good luck." Fred said sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

I looked over toward the Slytherin table. I saw Draco surrounded by a bunch of little girls, how was I supposed to get him away from all of those fangirls? And besides that, why would Draco even allow me near him? I'd dissed him a lot on the train. I was going to have my work cut out for me today. Slowly I made my way over to the Slytherin table. I noticed that there where several people staring at me as I walked, but I didn't care. They were all going to think I was just another fangirl in a few minutes anyway. I was going to have to swallow my pride to get this part of Fred's test done, there was just no other way I could think to do this.

"What do you want?" Draco asked when I stood behind him. "Are you going to say anything, or just stare at me?"

"She's mute, remember?" a Slytherin girl hissed. "Can't say anything."

"Is that so?" Draco said. "I remember you being very, opinionated."

I made a writing motion with my hands, hoping someone would understand what I meant. No luck for me. I felt completely stupid just standing here, why couldn't the twins just give me back my voice first? I looked up at the Gryffindor table. The twins were watching intently. I gave them a pleading look and Fred sighed. He said something to George and George got up and left the Great Hall. _One minute_, Fred mouthed. I grinned. So, they'd give me back my voice to embarrass myself? Okay, I can live with that. My throat started to feel strange.

"Well?" Draco said.

"The Weasley twins are the ones behind the loss of my voice." I said, inside I was screaming like a little kid. "They thought it would be cute to prank the new kid."

"And this is my problem, how?" Draco sneered.

"It's not." I said. "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted on the train. I was rude and my actions were uncalled for." I stopped talking and put my hands together and bit my lip. Draco was taking everything like I thought he would. I'd thought he was the kind to love attention. "I guess I was just nervous about meeting someone from the noble Malfoy family. I mean, I've heard so much about your family from my mother. She always bragged to the other wizards and witches in America about how she had once lived in the same country as your family." Okay, this is pathetic! Why had I drug my mom into this? The only thing she'd ever said about the Malfoys was that they were all a bunch of Death Eaters and they were all good for nothing.

Draco stood up and again I was amused by how short he is. "Sorry but I don't deserve to talk to you, after all, I'm just a commoner compared to you." Without giving it another thought, I leaned down and kissed him. Well it was pretty much his cheek, kind of on the corner of his mouth, but Draco had his back to the twins so hopefully it would convince them. I turned and retreated back to the Gryffindor table, but not before noticing the new looks from everyone. Glares from the Slytherins, shock from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and disgust from Gyffindor.

I sat down next to Fred and slammed my head down on the table. _I hate you!_ I said, but I heard nothing. So, they'd already taken my voice again?

"Now it's time to test your pranking skills." Fred said putting a hand on my shoulder. I sat up and shoved his hand away. "You'll be pranking... Snape."

Why? I already had detention with him!

It took the entire day to think of a prank for Snape. When I walked into potions I was feeling pretty good about what I was going to do. But how was I going to pull it off? I noticed that when I walked into the classroom, it was empty. Not even Snape was in here. Talk about luck. I actually have some luck today, if I wasn't n such a hurry I'd be doing a victory dance. I'm weird, and I know this.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the potion that I'd grabbed this morning. I'd grabbed it at random, and had accidentally ripped the label off in the process so I couldn't remember what it did. There was a cup on a table near the back of the room, I poured some of the potion into it. I heard a door open and I ran out of the room. I stood near the door and watched as Snape took a drink from the cup. I was going to have my voice back soon!

I stood behind a statue until a few students were in the room. When the twins walked by, I ran into the room and sat down next to Fred. I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

"Well, you seem excited." Fred said. "I take it you finished my test?" I nodded.

Every few minutes I found myself looking up from the potion I was working on. I kept waiting for Snape to randomly do something. I was beginning to get bored and I nearly screwed up and put the wrong ingredient in the potion several times.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said. "There will be no misusing any of the-" I turned to see why Snape had stopped mid-rant, and saw him standing completely still with his hand on his chest. There were several mummers amongst everyone.

"What'd you do?" Fred whispered.

_You'll see._ I thought.

Snape's already long and greasy hair started to grow and curl. Everything about him started to change. He even grew boobs, that made everyone crack up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape yelled. It might have made everyone flinch but instead it made them laugh harder. His voice did NOT go with his new body. "Who is responsible for this?" Snape screamed.

The class was laughing so much that Snape ended up chasing everyone out of the dungeons. We were told to go to the Great Hall or the library until our next class began.

"That was genius." Fred laughed putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Amazing." George said.

"So do I get my voice back now? Ohmygod!" I couldn't help but get excited. "I can talk!" I did a quick happy dance, then I punched Fred in the shoulder.

"What's that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"For being a stupid jerk!" I said. "Do you have any idea how many times I've killed you in my head these past few days? A LOT!"

"Calm down Leah." George said putting a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Just because you can't handle that we're better prankster than you, doesn't mean you have to freak out." Fred laughed.

"I'ma kill you!" I lurched toward him, but George grabbed me and held me back. "Let me go!" I said hitting his arms.

"Just calm down." George said. Fred stuck his tongue out at me, what a little kid. "And stop ticking her off Fred, or I'll let her hurt you."

"Ha!" I said. "Now let me go. I won't kill him...yet."

Fred smirked and walked away to talk to Lee Jordan.

"I swear he's a jerk." I said.

"We're better." I heard Fred whisper behind me. I balled my hand into a fist and tried to hit him, but George grabbed me again.

* * *

A/N: I think I'm going to end this chapter here. This is the longest I've ever wrote, I'm still in shock lol. Well I need/love feedback, so let me know what you think. And I promise to have the next chapter will be up soon, I've already got it started.


	12. Chapter 9: Reminisce

**Don't own HP, nope, not at all, never will**

**Oh and please note that I do not have anything against cheer, I personally am not in it. There is a reason behind Leah's hatred of cheer though, you will find that out later.  
**

**Chapter 9: Reminisce **

I was practically dancing everywhere I went. I was so happy about having my voice back. I actually said hi to everybody I passed. By the time I went to dinner, I was sure that every single student in Hogwarts thought I was on crack. Not that I can blame them, I'd think the same thing if someone was acting this way at one of my many old schools, but then again my sister was always like that.

Remembering the way it used to be was a stupid thing on my part. It totally depressed me. I hated remembering my sister. The way she was always happy, everyone seemed to be her friend, how the guys flocked to her. I'd hated it then, but it's weird how much you miss something once it's gone. I never thought I'd miss waking up to Analiese jumping on my bed in the mornings, the fact that she nearly burnt the house down every year on my birthday because she wanted to make breakfast, the fact that she'd...

"Leah!" Fred said waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Are you with us? Hello?"

"Huh?" I said. "Oh, sorry."

"Are you okay?" George asked. "You were staring into space, and it looked like you was going to cry."

"I'm fine." I said. "Just...tired. I'm gonna head back to the common room."

I got up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall before anyone could object. I didn't go to the common room though, I didn't want to be around anyone right now. I slowly walked down the corridor, not caring where I ended up. I just needed some place that was away from everyone. I found a huge staircase, I had no idea where it lead but I decided it would work. I just hoped that nobody used these stairs often.

I wanted to forget everything, all of it. I didn't want to remember my sister, my mother, my father, my old friends, any of it. I hated that I was the only one left. I sat on the steps and laid my head against the wall. I wanted to curl up in a ball and either cry my eyes out or die. The latter sounded better at the moment. Although I don't know why I was sad. I wasn't alone here. I had no reason to be depressed. I had friends. I had the twins to cheer me up. Why was I suddenly depressed? Was it because of my sister? The fact that I was alive and could do things that she couldn't? Was this sadness going to bother me for the rest of my life?

My sister would never turn fourteen, her birthday was in a few months. She would never get to drive, something we were both looking forward to. She would never be old enough to date Tony Brins on the football team, at least not behind Mom's back. The more I thought about the things my sister wouldn't be able to do, the sadder I got.

I closed my eyes and lost myself in my memories.

"_Lesi." I heard someone whisper. "Lesi. Wake up. It's your B-Day! Get up!" Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Lesi, get your butt up!"_

"_Go away!" I said pulling my pillow over my head. "'S too early."_

"_Lesi...it's after eleven. Get out of bed." Analiese said shaking me again. I hit her with my pillow. "Okay, have it your way." she said. "I was gonna go easy on you since it's your birthday, but I guess I'll have to do what I do every morning." Before I even had a chance to get out of bed Analiese was jumping on me._

"_Okay, okay. I'm up." I said pushing her onto the floor. Analiese laughed before running out of my room. I looked at my clock and groaned. "Liese, I'ma kill you!" I yelled. It was only a little after nine in the morning. Well this was going to be a long day, another day with just a few hours of sleep. I really needed to stop staying up all night talking to Brigette and Sam. Like that will ever happen. Those two are my pranking buddies. We needed our late night conversations or else everyone would know what we were scheming and that would be bad. Because then none of our plans would work._

_I slowly got out of bed. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. A shower was the only way I could wake up enough to last the day. After I was dressed I pulled my wet hair out of the back of my tank top. Why I let my hair get this long, I don't know. I breifly thought of grabbing the scissors, but I wasn't in the mood to get in trouble today. Well more trouble that is. Mom was going to kill me when she found out that I'd bought me and Analiese hair dye last night. Analiese had chickened out last minute and didn't dye her hair, but I went ahead and changed mine. Yesterday I had boring brown hair, now I had bright white blonde on the top layer and the bottom was black. I ran my fingers through my hair before leaving the room._

_The hall was full of smoke and I heard the fire alarm going off. I rolled my eyes and started down the stairs to the kitchen._

"_Liese, are you cooking again?" I called._

"_Maaaaybe." I heard Analiese laugh._

_I couldn't see anything when I walked into the kitchen. There was smoke everywhere, Analiese had burnt something. I coughed and put one hand over my face and waved my other hand in the air. The windows opened and a lot of the smoke cleared out. _

"_Why didn't you just make the smoke vanish?" Analiese asked._

"_I dunno, this seemed easier." I said._

"_Uh huh, now everyone is going to think our house is on fire."_

"_Oh well," I shrugged. "It might have been in a few minutes anyway." I opened the back door and leaned out to look at the yard. There was smoke pouring out the windows. I laughed as I saw Miss Milna looking out her window._

_"Funny." Analiese said. "So this is the thanks I get for making you a birthday breakfast?"_

_"We both know you can't cook, Liese." I laughed._

_"Mom is going to kill you." Analiese said after a few minutes. "You really should have asked before you dyed your hair."  
_

_"I don't care anymore." I said. "She's already gonna kill me when she finds out that I got suspended...again. So what's the point of trying to make her happy? Besides that's your job."_

_"You didn't get in trouble when you were in cheer and played sports." Analiese said putting plates on the table. She put some kind of food on both of our plates. It was probably eggs, which is the only thing that Analiese could cook. Normally I wouldn't eat eggs, I just didn't like them, but I was hungry and I didn't feel like cooking.  
_

_"Shut up about cheer!" I said loudly. "I quit, it's done, over. I'm never rejoining that stupid preppy drama infested club!" I didn't realize I was yelling until I saw the look on Analiese's face. "Liese, look, I'm not into cheering anymore. It's not who I am. You're the cheerleader, you're happy all the time, bubbly, and energetic. I don't enjoy being happy all the time, I CAN'T be happy all the time."_

_"It wasn't like that until you started hanging out with Sam."_

_"Why does everyone think Sam has changed me?"_

_"Because Sam is nothing but trouble. He's not a good influence."_

_"Whatever." I said slamming my fork down. I stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll be back later."_

_"Where are you going?" Analiese asked. "I thought you were staying home today!"_

_"I changed my mind." I said coldly._

I wiped the tears out of my eyes. If I had known what was going to happen that night I would have stayed and apologized to my sister. I wouldn't have let my last minutes with her be so mean. But I can't change the past, there was nothing I could do about it now. Analiese was dead, and the last thing I had done to her was yell at her, when she'd only been looking out for me.

"Why was I so mean to her?" I asked.

"Mean to who?" someone said behind me.

I jumped and turned to see Abaddon at the bottom of the stairs. He was staring at me, and I realized he probably heard me crying. Way to go moron! I yelled at myself.

"I-it's nothing." I said. I wiped my hands across my eyes and blinked several times. "I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now."

"Are you sure?" Abaddon said walking up the stairs.

I nodded. "Yes, I just want to be alone. Please leave."

"Running from your problems won't help you." Abaddon said sitting beside me. I shivered when his robes brushed against my arm. I didn't want him here, even if he was nice to me. I wanted to be alone.

"Just go away!" I said standing up. "Leave me alone!"

"You okay Leah?" I heard Fred say. He turned the corner and stared at Abaddon, then at me. "What'd you do to her!" Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him, he had his arm wrapped across my shoulders. What was is problem? Oh, wait, I was crying. Did he think that Abaddon did something to me? Well was going to be weird.

"I didn't do anything." Abaddon said, still sitting on the steps. "You've been claiming to be her friend since school started, but if you was really her friend, you wouldn't have pulled such a cruel prank on her and embarrassed her in front of the whole school and you would know that something is bothering her."

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do with my friends!" I could tell that Fred was getting angry. His face was starting to get red, which made his freckles stand out more. "You're just a stupid Slytherin! What do you know about having friends?"

"At least I haven't made her life miserable this past week." Abaddon said standing up and getting in Fred's face.

Fred's grip on my hand tightened, to the point of pain. I felt the bones in my hand rub against each other and I grimaced. Guys are so friggin stupid.

"It was harmless fun." Fred said.

"Harmless?" Abaddon said.

"Yes harm-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. I pulled away from Fred and glared at the two of them. All I wanted was to be alone and think for a bit, but these two idiots were making that extremely hard to do.

"Leah-" Fred started to say, but I interrupted him.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to EITHER of you!" I turned and ran down the hall, hoping they wouldn't follow me.

I was crying again as soon as I turned around. My vision was blurred to the point that I slid into a statue and fell backwards. I felt the back of my head hit the floor and everything went black.

_I threw myself down on my bed. My parents were so retarded. They didn't understand anything. They thought I was going to become a criminal or something, just because I like to pull a few pranks. It's not like I do anything illegal. Well, okay, maybe rigging the gym doors to drop raw eggs on my principal was borderline, but it was hilarious. I just couldn't resist doing it._

_"Lesi.." Analiese said opening my bedroom door. "Are you okay?" She was whispering even though it was only a little after eight. Whenever one of us was grounded, it was almost always me, our parents would ground us from each other. We weren't allowed to talk at all, unless one of them were in the room and it was school or family related. Dad had said that it was because we would turn against him and Mom one day if they didn't separate us when we were angry. I think he's paranoid._

_"Yea, I'm fine." I said. "Aren't you scared you'll get in trouble?" I rolled over and looked at her._

_"Oh well." Analiese laid down on the foot of my bed. "Besides, tomorrow is my thirteenth birthday. And I always sleep in your room the night before my birthday, it's pretty much a tradition." Analiese giggled slightly._

_I couldn't help but laugh. "Liese, you're a very odd person." I said._

_"But you wouldn't love me if I was normal." Analiese said. She crawled across my bed until she was laying next to me._

_We were quit for what seemed like forever. But this was how it always was whenever Analiese slept in my room. Of course now that we were older it was only the night before her birthday or if something was really bothering her, but when we were younger she'd sleep in here whenever she had a nightmare or was scared of something. We'd just lay here not talking, until I was about to doze off.  
_

_"Lesi." Analiese said softly. "You still awake?"_

_"...yea." I mumbled._

_"Is being thirteen as cool as everyone says?"_

_I couldn't help but smile, it was a typical Analiese question. "It's pretty cool." I said. "I mean it's not the best thing in the world, there's lots of stuff that's better, but it's still pretty cool."_

_"That's good." Analiese said. "I'm excited."_

_"Now go to sleep. Mom's already going to freak when she finds out you're in here."_

_"Okay, okay, goodnight Lesi."_

_"Night Liese."_

I felt someone shake my shoulder, and heard someone, a guy, saying my name. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Fred was sitting on the floor holding me in his arms. Why was we on the...oh, right, I fell and hit my head. Must have passed out or something.

"You okay?" Fred asked. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"I-i'm fine." I said. I tried to push away from him, but the movement made me dizzy.

"Are you sure?" Dang, he was persistant.

"I...was just...remembering something.." I whispered. "Something I'd rather forget."

"Oh..." Fred said. "You're family." I nodded. There was an awkward silence while we both thought, it seemed like forever. "I'm sorry." Fred said softly.

"Why?" I asked."It's not like you did anything. You didn't kill my family."

"Not that, well not that I don't feel bad about that cause I do, but I meant I'm sorry about the past week. I went a little overboard, and I shouldn't have." Fred said the last part quickly.

"First thing: Fred, you have to breathe whenever you talk or you'll die," I said, I noticed that he corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. "and second: like you said, it was just harmless fun amongst friends."

"But I was mean to you the whole time, and just muting you would have done the job, but I had to go and over do it and even though I hate to admit that the Slytherin was right, I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of the whole school with the Draco thing and-"

"Fred." I said putting my hand over his mouth. "There's this fad in America, it's like the best thing ever, we call it breathing. I think you should give it a try."

Both of us burst into laughter.

"Sorry." Fred said again.

"Enough with the sorry." I said. "I get it." I was still sad, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, I'll stop now." Fred said. "Are you okay now? Your head, I mean."

I put my hand on the back of my head. "I think so." I pushed away from Fred and stood up, but in a few seconds I felt dizzy again. I swayed slightly then I felt Fred put his arms around me.

"Careful." he said into my ear.

"I feel sick." I said closing my eyes.

"I'll take you back to the common room." Fred said.

"I can walk." I said stubbornly, but my legs wouldn't listen.

Before I could get my legs to listen to my brain I felt myself be lifted into the air. I screamed and latched my arms around Fred's neck. I hated being picked up.

"You're chocking me." Fred said.

"Sorry." I said loosening my grip. "Just don't drop me."

"Don't worry, I won't."

_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay well I was skimming through the third HP book yesterday, I realized that I had completely forgotten about the Dementors on the train. I was thinking about adding that into the chapter when Leah's on the train (I don't remember off hand which chapter that was lol), and I'm also thinking about having Leah accidentally confront a Dementor. Well, review and tell me what you think, if I should redo the chapter and if I should have Leah face a Dementor. I need/love feedback. =] And if there is anything else I forgot to put in the story, anything at all that is supposed to be in here, let me know. It's been a LONG time since I've read the HP books so I might skip stuff and get the years mixed up.**_  
_


	13. Chapter 10: The Note

**Me no owny(ie? perhaps? hmm idk haha) Harry Potter. Nope, not that good at this writing thing. So, it's way after 11 at the moment, just a warning for if this chapter is retarded lol. And I'm letting everyone know now, I will probably end up taking forever on adding another chapter. I've got practice everyday this week and three days a week starting next week (I'ma band geek XD and band season has officially begun), not to mention work and school, and blah blah. So, if it takes me a long time to write another chapter I'm sorry T-T. And can I please get people to review? Not trying to sound pushy or anything, but I love it when people comment on here (and thanks to the people who have reviewed I luv you guys!), otherwise I don't think anyone likes this story and I'm seriously running out of ideas (again XP) so some suggestions would be loved. Okay, I've rambled enough now, on to the story! Enjoy XD**

**Chapter 10: The Note**

Fred was careful the entire walk down the hall. And he didn't seem to mind that I had a death grip on his shoulders. I'll never admit this to anyone, but I enjoyed having Fred carry me to the common room. My head was still hurting, it hurt just to have my eyes open. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. I heard him say the password and heard the portrait open. Fred had to turn and change his grip to get through the door, and for a brief moment I thought he was going to drop me.

"Relax." he laughed. "I won't drop you."

"Accidents happen." I said without opening my eyes. "And I get nervous when people pick me up, it's always bugged me."

"You're very strange, Miss American." Fred said, with a VERY odd accent. It sounded almost like a red neck, but it also sounded like something else too.

"Are you making fun of my accent?" I asked moving my head to look him in the eyes. "Because that is a very mean and not friendly-like thing to do." I said in a childish voice.

"Maybe I am," Fred said setting me down in a chair, "maybe I'm not."

I looked around and noticed that nobody was in the common room. How late was it? Had everyone gone to bed already? Hadn't dinner been just a little bit ago?

"You okay?" Fred asked sitting down next to me, well he was sitting on the arm of the chair but I guess that counts as beside me. "You look confused."

"Just trying to figure out the time." I said. "I could have sworn that dinner was just a few minutes ago, where is everyone?"

"Dinner was several hours ago, Leah. You were unconscious for about a half hour, and it was a while after you left the Great Hall before I found you with Abaddon." Fred explained.

"Oooooohhhh. That explains the lack of people." I muttered. It was quiet for a few minutes until I yawned extremely loud and broke the silence. Fred laughed. "Sorry, I didn't know I was that tired."

"You're beds right up those stairs." Fred said pointing. "If you're so tired that you're making sounds like a dying animal, go to bed." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't wanna." I said crossing my arms. "I don't want to dream." I said before I could stop myself. I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth and looked at Fred, hoping that somehow he didn't hear what I'd just said.

"What do you mean you don't want to dream?" Fred asked.

"N-nothing." I said. I felt my face get hot, I was blushing. This makes an already awkward situation and totally makes it worse. Stupid pale skin! Why couldn't I be gifted with an olive skin tone like my sister? No one could ever tell when she was blushing, but the way she acted made it obvious that she was. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"I kinda figured that much." Fred said. "But seeing as you've already said it, and I happen to be a curious person, you have to explain yourself now."

"It's not important." I said turning away from him. I felt my eyes start to burn, but I wouldn't allow myself to cry. I was stronger than this. I didn't cry, it wasn't who I was.

"I think it is." Fred said putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's why you left the Great Hall in such a hurry isn't it?" I nodded. "Talk to me Leah." Fred said softly. "Keeping stuff bottled up isn't healthy."

"I don't wanna talk about it." My voice cracked halfway through my sentence. Great, now there was no way to hide the fact that I was about to cry. I didn't want to look like a crybaby in front of Fred, I'd already embarrassed myself enough today without adding something like this to my list.

"Sometimes, something you need to do isn't what you want to do." Fred said. "What's bothering you?"

"It's Analiese." I said closing my eyes and feeling tears fall down my cheeks. "My little sister. She's dead, and I didn't do anything to help her."

Fred was quiet for a moment. "I can't say I understand how you feel, but I know how it feels to think you're going to lose someone like that." I turned and looked at him. Fred had his head down and his eyes were closed. "Last year I thought Ginny was going to die, and there was nothing I could do to save her."

"But Ginny's still alive." I said. I couldn't help but feel jealous, I knew it was stupid to feel this way. It wasn't like Fred had anything to do with Analiese's death.

"Yea, that's true, but it was still a hard time for me." Fred said. "I'm just telling you this so you know that I'll try and understand how you feel."

"Thanks Fred." I said. He looked at me and smiled slightly and I smiled back. Before I thought about what I was doing I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him.

"What was Analiese like?" Fred asked. "If you don't mind talking about her, that is."

"Analiese was..." I sat up and pulled away from Fred, "I really don't know how to describe her. She was quiet, she totally obeyed Mom and Dad, she was always happy, she was friends with everyone she met, and she was really athletic but she only liked to cheer. She was just a really nice person." I paused for a second, thinking. "She was the good kid; good grades, never had detention, the teachers loved her. I think the only thing she ever did that Mom didn't allow was dating Tony Brins. She snuck him into the house a few times." I scowled at the memory.

"I take it you didn't like Tony Brins." Fred said.

"I hated him!" I said. "He was an idiot, and every time he was over he felt the need to get me in trouble and there was a few times when it was extremely late, he would scare the wits outta me."

"So Analiese was the good kid, and you were the bad kid?" Fred asked changing the subject back to my sister.

"Yep." I said. "We were exact opposites. Analiese was a goody two-shoes until...my birthday." I felt the tears threaten my eyes again.

"Your birthday? What happened?"

"Analiese woke me up extremely early that morning because she wanted to fix me a birthday breakfast. Well after she nearly burnt the house down we got to talking about how I was suspended from school yet again and that Mom was going to kill me for dying my hair. She started saying that my friends, well one in particular, were all bad influences and I got mad and snapped at her and left. When I got home I found her in her room, drunk. She told me that she'd invited Tony over and that he'd left to get more beer. I was still angry about the morning so I told her she was stupid and that Tony was only with her until he got in her pants then he'd leave and I said other mean things, I just don't remember what all I said. That night my family was killed. When the phone rang, and I heard how quiet it was I yelled through the house that I was going to kill her if Tony was playing another joke. I didn't know she was already dead. I never got to apologize for being mean to her. The last thing I said was that she was stupid..." My voice cracked at the end.

Fred moved from the arm of the chair to the cushion beside me, I was practically in his lap because the chair wasn't big enough for the both of us, at least not sitting side by side. He wrapped his arms around me again. I laid my head on his shoulder and lost my hold on the tears. I put my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay." Fred whispered in my ear.

"How is it okay?" I asked into his shoulder. "Would you be saying that if it was your sister? You said she almost died, well if she had and the last thing you said to her was really mean, would you be 'okay'?"

"I'd probably be upset, but you can't let something like that hold you back. You know that Analiese knew how you felt about her, so what if you guys fought? You're sisters, you're going to fight."

"How would you feel if the last thing you said to one of your siblings was something really mean and then they died? You'd probably feel lower than dirt to!"

ok to magic quicker than her. Then she said it was her turn to be the lucky one, that her death was quick and painless but that mine wouldn't be."

"So you're saying that your dead sister tried to kill you, in a dream I might add, and she left that bruise on your neck?"

"When you say it like that I sound like a crazy person." I said.

"Just getting my facts straight, and you're not a crazy person. You sound like one though." I heard a clock chime, it was way later than I'd thought it was. "You should probably head to the Girl's Dormitory, we could both use some sleep before classes tomorrow." Fred said.

"Yea. I guess." I said standing up and stretching. I started up the stairs, but stopped and turned towards Fred. "Thanks." I said.

"That's what friends are for." Fred said.

I smiled and jumped down the stairs and hugged Fred. "Thanks for not thinking I'm crazy." I said before running back up the stairs, leaving Fred in the common room. I changed quietly, trying not to wake anyone up, then I got into my bed. When I laid my head on my pillow I heard a noise, like paper crumpling. I put my hand on my pillow and found a folded piece of paper. It wasn't parchment, it was lined muggle paper. I pulled my blanket over my head and lit my wand so I could see the paper. When I unfolded it I nearly screamed at what I saw.

_Happily-ever-afters never last, Lesi, and yours is about to come to an end. I'll be watching._

It was Analiese's handwriting. Shaking I put the paper on the table next to my bed. I laid my head on my pillow, knowing that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

The next morning I was barely able to drag myself out of bed. I was exhausted. Every time I'd fallen asleep I'd seen my sister. It was awful. I don't know what I was going to do, I couldn't stay awake forever, I'd definitely go crazy then. Somehow I managed to get dressed, although I had some trouble with my shirt. I was so tired I kept putting it on backwards. Finally I slowly made my way down the stairs to the common room.

"Hey Leah, you got to see..Whoa!" George said. "You feeling okay?" he put a hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "Jus' real tired."

"You look it." George put his hands on my shoulders. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be 'kay, um I don't know which twin you are..." I said. "Right now you're just a random Weasley twin, hope that's okay."

"I'm George." he laughed.

"'kay, 'kay Gorge, um George." I said tapping his shoulders. I turned and stumbled over my feet and landed in a chair. I cracked up. "Whoops! My bad!"

"Leah, are you sure you're okay?" George asked helping me sit up.

"Pfft yeah." I said. "Of course I'm okay. Pssh, why wouldn't I be? I mean, I'm only running on maybe an hour of sleep, and there's also the fact that my dead sister wants to kill me, but other than that I'm perfectly okay."

"What did you say?" George asked.

"Which part?" I asked. "The no sleep or my zombie sister trying to strangle me?" I saw Fred walk into the common room. "Hey Gorge! I found Fed!"

"Gorge?" Fred asked. "Fed?"

"Hehe." I laughed. "I has had zero sleep." I held my hand up with my fingers in the shape of an o. "This many." I held my hand up to my eye. "That's not a lot." I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"You didn't sleep at all?" Fred asked.

"Nope, nada, none, zilch, zero...ummm is there another way to that?" I asked. The twins gave me weird looks. "Whaaaaaat?... You two look funny." I collapsed into the chair in a fit of giggles.

"Leah, are you okay?" Fred asked. He stood next to the chair and looked down at me.

"Yesssss! I'm okay, Gorge just asked me that!" I grabbed Fred's tie, suddenly finding it amusing. "I told Gorge that I'm perfectly okay, well minus no sleep and that my dead sister is leaving me strange mean notes and tried to strangle me. Jeez Fed, you gotta get with the program." I was pulling his tie one direction then another.

"Analiese left you a note?" Fred asked. He pulled his tie away from me.

"You're mean." I pouted. "Stupid meanie pants." I stuck my tongue out at him. I busted up laughing at the look on Fred's face.

"How did your dead sister leave you a note and try to strangle you? That's not possible." George said.

"Yes it is Gorge!" I said trying to get off the chair. I sat on the arm and nearly fell backwards. "It is too possible." I reached into my pocket and grabbed the note. "See? This is my sister's handwriting."

George took the paper and read it. He stared at it for a minute.

"What's it say?" Fred asked.

"Happily-ever-afters don't last, Lesi, and yours is about to come to an end. I'll be watching." George read.

"This is where the music goes dun dun DUN." I said, completely serious.

A/N: I wrote this last month, and I wrote it in different pieces, so if parts of it doesn't make sense please let me know. I haven't had a chance to reread this chapter at all, so it's a complete draft, maybe someday when my computer desides to stop being mean I can get on here and fix it. And thanks for the reviews ^^


	14. Chapter 11: Snooze Time

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! Life got crazy, and this story just didn't seem important compared to all of that. I have a somewhat good internet connection now, so I should be able to update more often. I hope! Okay, well here's the next chapter...I hope it doesn't suck from the humongo time gap, cuz I honestly don't remember what I originally had for this chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Snooze Time**

The twins had bribed the Fat Lady to keep me in the common room, no matter what. I could tell that she was enjoying holding me hostage. She would allow me to open the portrait just enough to get my hopes up before slamming shut in my face. It didn't take long before I got bored with her "game", so I drug myself to one of the chairs and curled up into a ball hoping to catch some much needed sleep.

The fire in the common room had a slight allure, probably only because I was drop-dead tired but none-the-less I was completely dazed by the fire. I watched the flames dance around the logs for what seemed like forever, until I finally managed to blink. I looked around the common room and had to fight to keep my eyes open. The things around me were starting to get blurry, and it felt like there were weights on my eye lids. I thought I saw something move from the portrait to the girls' dormitory stairs, but I shrugged and allowed the weights to close my eyes.

There was a loud crack. I put my arm over my face and buried my face against the back of the chair. I heard the crack again, only it was louder. Closer. I sat up and looked around, blinking rapidly to unblur my surroundings. What was going on?

BANG!

I jumped and smacked my back against the arm of the chair. The portrait was opening and slamming shut, making a lot of noise. Why was nobody investigating this? Aren't most people usually concerned about abnormal slamming noises in the middle of the night? Ok, never mind about that. I just had a bad mental image, and it's something I don't think I can share. Haha, get my drift? I'ma perv, my bad.

I heard the crack again, it was so close and loud that I had to cover my ears. I got out of the chair and walked over to the portrait. The noise was coming from the other side of the door. "Hello? Can I leave now? Hello?" I pounded my fists against the back of the portrait, but nothing happened. "Let me out!" I yelled. "I want out of here!" I didn't like the feeling of being trapped, at all. Earlier when the Fat Lady had been keeping me in the common room, she'd laughed whenever I'd tried to open the door, but now there was no laughter, just eery silence. "Let. Me. Out!" I screamed hitting the door. With the last word the portrait flew open and I stumbled into the hall on the other side.

"Get back in here!" The Fat Lady shrieked. "You're not supposed to leave!"

"Not a chance." I staggered to my feet and started running down the corridor. I wanted as far away from that odd room as possible.

After awhile I noticed that the corridor wasn't coming to an end. At all. I slowed to a jog and looked around. I swear I had already passed that suit of armor. I know I did. And I passed that portrait forever ago. What the heck? There's something weird going on.

CRACK! It sounded like it was right behind me. I turned my head, but saw nothing. When I turned around there was something in the middle of the corridor, sadly I didn't get all the way moved over and I smacked my hip on it. I cringed in pain and rubbed my sore side. The "thing" in the corridor turned out to be a student. A stone student. Randomly sitting in the hall. What the hell?

I heard people laughing nearby. It sounded almost like several hyenas. It was, well, odd. I turned away from the stone student and continued down the corridor, toward where the laughing was coming from.

"Hellooooooooo?" I called. As soon as my voice left my lips the laughter stopped and it got extremely quiet. Kind of like when you're sitting in class and you say something really really really retarded and everybody gets silent. Except, I'm not in class or surrounded by students.

I continued down the corridor, hoping to at least find something. I had given up on finding anything when a spark of light flew past me. It looked like fireworks. I laughed and watched it explode against the far wall. Now I was completely sure that the twins were up to something. They had to be.

"Fred? George?" I called. The hyena laughter started up again. "Okay you guys, you got me. I'll admit it." No answer, just crazed hyena laughter. "This is getting creepy. Come on, cut it out."

"Lesssssssleeeeeeahhhhhhh." a voice called. I froze mid step. Not again. That voice, why could I hear that voice? They couldn't be here, could they? I shook my head and started walking again. I was hearing things, I just had to be. "Lesssleeee-" someone grabbed my arm. I screamed loud enough to wake the dead, I'm sure of it.

"Bloody Hell!" I recognized the voice instantly, it was one of the twins. "Jeez Leah, you're gonna make my ears bleed!" I turned and saw Fred, the look on his face was hysterical.

"Fred!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. I was glad to see a normal person. To be honest, I had started to believe that the school was empty. Totally a stupid thought, I know.

"You have a very shrill scream." Fred said, he kinda glared at me.

"Sorry," I said. "but I was starting to get freaked out. There was this strange laughter and a stone student and then it got really quiet and there was this firework-like thing and then there was laughing again and then I thought I heard someone say my name and then you grabbed my arm." I took several deep breaths at the end of my sentence.

"Leah, what are you talking about?" Fred's expression was completely puzzled. "I didn't hear any laughing and I've been here for awhile, and there wasn't any fireworks or stone students."

"Student." I said. "Just one."

"Fine, there wasn't any stone _student_." Fred said.

"Yes there was!" I stamped my foot, that's really childish but I was getting frustrated. "He's back that way a little bit."

"Leah, listen to me, there's nothing there." Fred grabbed my arms, just below my shoulders. "Maybe you should go back to the common room, get more slee-"

"NO!" I shook my head. "I'm not going back there." I remembered the strange noises that had woken me up. I didn't know what they were, but at the moment I really didn't want to find out. I totally sound like a coward, and normally I'm not. But under the circumstances, which happen to be my dead sister trying to kill me and leaving me a note, I was scared out of my mind.

"Leah, you need to sleep." Fred's hand slid down my arm and grabbed my wrist, hard. He started pulling me back the way I had come. "You're going back to the common room and this time you're going to sleep."

"I don't need sleep!" I dug my heels into the ground, trying to make Fred stop. He just kept on walking as if he didn't even notice. His grip steadily got tighter until the tips of my fingers started to tingle. "Fred, you're hurting me. Let go."

Fred kept walking, all the while muttering about the common room and sleep. Something wasn't right, there was something wrong with him. I looked down at my hand, my fingers were already changing colors.

"Fred, let go of my wrist." I said sternly. Fred stopped walking and I stumbled into him. "Oof." I said staggering backwards, well as far back as the length of my arm.

"YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THE COMMON ROOM!" Fred turned and I gasped. His face was completely blank, no emotion what-so-ever.

"Le'go of me!" I screamed pushing away from him. Fred grabbed my free arm and twisted it. I cried out in pain. What was wrong with him? The only thing I was sure was that I had to get away from him, and fast. I turned so that my back was to Fred, this actually took a lot of pressure off my arm. I kicked my foot up and heard a crack as it connected with Fred's face. I felt back for kicking my friend in the face, but after what he'd just done, he'd totally deserved it. I staggered forward, suddenly released from Fred's death grip. I turned and saw Fred standing with his face in his hands. I know I'd broken something. I'd taken thirteen years of martial arts, if I didn't break something then Fred was one lucky guy.

Fred said something but I couldn't understand it. I watched as he started to shake, violently. His cloak started to change, the Gryffindor red vanished until just a black cloak remained. The hood lifted itself and covered his red hair. When he looked up, I saw the mask.

"No!" I screamed backing away. Fred couldn't be one of them. He couldn't be.

I turned and ran as hard and as fast as my legs could carry me. I heard Fred behind me, he sounded royally pissed. The corridor was suddenly cluttered with broken paintings and smashed suits of armor. I staggered and barely managed to keep my balance as I charged through the mess. I needed somewhere to go, but where could I? Fred knew the school way better than I did, no matter where I went, he would find me. A bright glint of light caught my eye and I noticed a strange door. It didn't look like anything I'd seen before. Deciding to test my luck, I opened the door and went into the room. Anything was better then running through the mess in the corridor.

I don't know where I ended up, but the room was huge. I couldn't really see much, there wasn't much light.

"One, two, three, four." I heard two guys counting. "One, two, three, four."

I stumbled through the room, toward the voices, maybe, just maybe I'd find someone normal. Or at least somewhat normal.

I dug through my pockets, hoping like crazy that I had my wand when I left the common room. Luckily I found it. "Lumos." I said. The room lit up and I started laughing almost instantly.

Standing in the middle of the room was Dumbledore and Snape, and they were doing the can-can. Every time they said a number, their legs kicked up. I was surprised by how flexible they were.

"Leah!"

I jumped, slipping off the chair. I blinked and looked around. I was in the Gryffindor common room. Was that all a dream? Whoa, talk about freaky! I looked up and saw that the twins were both giving me concerned looks.

"You're not going to attack me, are you?" I asked in a small voice.

The twins started laughing.

"Why would we attack you?" Fred asked.

"We can't attack our triplet," George said. "that'd be immoral."

"Besides, you haven't crossed us-"

"Yet."

* * *

**A:N/ Well, I got this chapter done, finally lol. I've actually got the next chapter started, so it shouldn't take me very long to get it posted. And the next chapter won't be spooky, at least I hope not. I didn't even plan for this one to be spooky or anything, I just have a habit of writing spooky stuff lol**

**Please review and let me know what you think.  
**


	15. Chapter 12: Who's Your Daddy?

**Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone likes it. I've had this idea in my head forever lol and I never wrote it down because I'd manage to lose it. The title of this chapter is stupid, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else that fit haha. Well, enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 12: Who's Your Daddy?**

I made my way slowly toward the common room. My stomach was on empty, big time. I felt like I was going to pass out every time my stomach growled. I hadn't woken up in time for breakfast, so I was going to have to suffer until lunch.

The twins had been giving me odd looks all morning. It was probably because of the question I'd asked them last night. Well, it's not my fault that my dream happened to be very realistic.

"So, Wilson." George said putting an arm on my left shoulder. "Feeling less, odd, today?"

"I'm always odd." I answered. "I'm American. I'm the queen of oddness."

"I can't argue with that." Fred said putting an arm on my right shoulder. "You really are strange."

"You two wouldn't change me and you know it." I laughed. I put my arms around them, mostly because if I didn't I'd hit something inappropriate. "I feel like the three stooges walking like this."

"Who's that?" the twins asked.

"Only the best comedians I've ever seen." I explained. "You wouldn't know them, they're muggles."

"Then they can't be very good." Fred said.

I stopped walking and ducked under their arms. "Take that back! The three stooges are the best."

"Nah." Fred laughed.

"You're a jerkface!" I narrowed my eyes. "How can you possibly be human and say that about the stooges." I playfully tapped Fred on the forehead. I gulped and looked at George. "George, I'm sorry to inform you that your brother happens to not be human, you are in fact not a twin and Fred is simply a clone." I was fighting not to laugh when I finished because of George's face.

"It can't be true!" George said. He dramatically fell to his knees. "How could it be? I never had a twin? Mum lied to me!"

"What? I'm not George's clone." Fred said, obviously missing the joke.

"Poor, poor Fred. Living your whole life thinking you had your own identity." I taunted.

"I am NOT his clone!" Fred said. George gave me a weird look, it was time to end the tormenting.

"Relax Fred." I said. I tapped him on the shoulder playfully. "I know your not George's clone. I was being sarcastic. You know, a joke. Most people laugh at them."

"I know what a joke is." Fred said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed both of their arms and pulled them toward our first class. "Calm down Fed." I said. Fred looked away from me. "Hey Gorge, I got an awesome idea for a prank. I thought about telling you and your brother about it during McGonagall's class, but if Fred doesn't want anything to do with it, then I guess it's his loss."

"Hey, hey, don't go excluding me." Fred said.

"I thought you'd see the light." I laughed.

"So, it's settled then?" George asked, after I'd explained the entire plan to them.

"Yep!" I grinned.

"Hogwarts is in for a shock." Fred had a lopsided smirk on his face, I kinda liked it.

No. I scolded myself. You do not like his smirk. Not one tiny bit. You can't do this to yourself Leah!

"Hello?" George was waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth to the triplet."

"Huh? Oh, sorry 'bout that." I said.

"Let me guess, you lost again." Fred said. I laughed and nodded. "I'm not gonna even ask about the verdict."

"Smart kid." I said.

McGonagall dismissed the class and the students began to file out of the room. The twins grabbed my arms and pulled me toward the front of the room.

"Miss Wilson, I need to speak with you later." McGonagall said when we were close to her. "Stop by after your classes are finished."

I nodded as the twins pulled me through the door.

"It's a good thing she didn't steal you right now." Fred said.

"That would ruin our plans." George said.

"Yeah, yeah. As if you two honestly need me." I laughed.

"Well, I could do this on my own," George said, "now my retarded twin on the other hand, might need your help."

"So, I'm the retarded twin?" Fred asked. He stopped walking, but George hadn't so I was momentarily stretched.

"Yes, you are." George laughed.

I rolled my eyes as they launched into a full scale argument over who was smarter blah blah blah blah. "I thought you two wanted to pull a prank today." I said, hoping that reminding them of the plan would make them stop arguing. I went completely unnoticed. "HELLO?" I said raising my voice. "Will you please listen to the girl you happen to be holding hostage?" I regretted it as soon as I said it. Two pairs of eyes instantly locked onto me, both with identical smirks.

"Now there's an idea." Fred said.

"Bondage." George said.

"You perverts!" I tried to pull my arms away. "Le' me go. I'll yell rape."

"Not if we hex you." Fred said.

"You wouldn't." I glared at them.

"You underestimate us Wilson." George said.

"Let go of me or I'll bag the both of you!" I was starting to get ticked off.

"Relax Leah." Fred said pulling me close to him. "We're just kidding."

"Yeah, we'd never do that." George let go of my wrist. "We're crazy, but we do have standards."

I shoved Fred away from me and glared at George. "That was not funny." I crossed my arms and walked to potions without saying a single word to the twins.

"Leah, come on." Fred said. "It was a joke. You set yourself up for it."

The twins had bugged me nonstop, constantly saying that they were sorry and that they didn't mean it. By lunchtime, I was ready to strangle them both.

"I don't care if it was a joke!" I yelled, finally having enough. "You don't joke about something like that, epically when..." I clamped my mouth shut. I wasn't going to spill my guts to them. No, that wouldn't happen.

"Epically when what?" George asked.

"N-nothing." I said.

"Leah-" Fred began.

"Look, it's nothing ok? It's not your business. It's my past, not public knowledge!" I was so mad, I was shaking. To be honest I was more angry with myself. I shouldn't have made a comment to put myself in this position and I never should have nearly mentioned...that. I took a deep breath and decided that the subject desperately needed to be changed. "We need to get started, or we'll miss our chance." The twins gave me funny looks. "The prank. Seriously, are you two that forgetful?"

An hour later, everything was nearly set up. The twins had even gotten Peeves in on the whole thing. I was stoked about this whole thing. I'd never worked with anyone else on my pranks, I mean, I'd gotten ideas and such from my friends back in America but I was a solo worker.

"You two gotta get one of the teachers to go down this corridor, but not until I'm ready." I said. "I don't care who it is, or how you do it, but remember, if either of you stand too close to the teacher you'll go along for the ride."

"Might be fun." they laughed. "Don't worry, we got this."

"Don't screw it up." I warned before skipping off in a different direction.

I sighed and stood near a statue. The twins were taking forever. I began to wonder who they managed to get to follow them, and how. Finally I heard footsteps and voices. I looked around the statue and saw Professor Flitwick struggling to keep up with the twins. The twins had no problem stepping over my enchantment, but poor Professor Flitwick wasn't so lucky. Within seconds he was soaring through the air. I hadn't expected it to do that, but then again I hadn't expected them to get Professor Flitwick. Any other teacher would have only been knocked back a few feet and into Peeves' trap.

"Fred! George! Catch him!" I called.

The twins raced toward the sailing teacher. We were so getting in trouble for this. Well, I gotta say it's worth it seeing Flitwick flying through the air. The tiny professor landed lightly in George's arms. This prank had totally backfired.

"I should give you three detention," Professor Flitwick said when George put him down. "but seeing as there wasn't any injuries, I guess I can overlook this."

"Thanks Professor." the three of us said lamely.

"Balls." I said once we were away from Professor Flitwick.

"Did you just say-" Fred said.

"What we think you said?" George finished.

"What? Balls?" I asked, completely loving the looks on their faces. "It's a common word in America." I said.

"That's-" Fred shook his head.

"Strange." George patted me on the head.

"Americans are crazy George."

"Indeed Fred, utterly insane."

"Maybe we should save the Ministry the trouble and lock Leah up now." Fred gave me his lopsided grin.

"One less crazy person on the street? Not a bad idea." George said.

"You two are ate up." I laughed.

"Ate up?" Fred asked. He faced his brother, a confused look on his face. "George, do you happen to remember ever being eaten?" I was struggling not to laugh, both of the twins had seriously confused looks on their faces.

"I don't believe I have ever been eaten." George tapped his finger against his chin. "And to my knowledge you have never been eaten either."

I started laughing so hard my stomach began to ache. "Oh God, you two are a riot. You completely screwed up the meaning of that phrase!" I heard a clock chime. "What time is it?" I asked.

"I believe dinner just ended." George said.

"Balls! I forgot to talk to Professor McGonagall! I'll catch you two later!" I called turning and running down the corridor.

I reached the classroom and had to pause long enough to catch my breath. I wasn't out of shape, but I'd went the wrong way several times and ended up exhausting myself.

"She deserves to know about this!" I heard McGonagall say. I leaned close to the door to listen. Ok, so this isn't one of my brightest ideas, but nether was launching Professor Flickwit through the air.

"She would be better off not knowing something like this. It would ruin her to know the truth." The guys voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it to anybody.

"So, she should go on living a lie?" Professor McGonagall sounded really ticked.

"At least the lie is better than what she would live with if she knew the truth."

I had no clue what they were talking about, nor did I care. I knocked on the door, I wanted to see what McGonagall wanted so I could go back to the common room. "Professor?" I asked opening the door slightly. "Sorry about waiting so late to come back. I, well, I forgot."

"That's fine Wilson, sit. I have something to discuss with you." McGonagall ushered me into the room and I saw who the guy was that she'd been arguing with was Fudge. Why was the Minister of Magic here?

"Miss Wilson I'm sure you've heard about the escaped Azkaban prisoner, Sirius Black?" Fudge asked.

"Yea." I said. "There was even a lot of publicity about him in America. They say he killed a lot of people."

"Did your mother ever say anything about him?" McGonagall asked. "They went to school together." She said when I gave her a questioning look.

"No, she would always change the subject if someone brought it up and if it came up on the news she'd change the channel." Now that I thought about it, Mom became really angry whenever Black was concerned.

"I see." McGonagall said.

"Minerva, this is pointless." Fudge said. "Things are fine how they are."

"What's fine?" I asked.

"This isn't for you to decide Minister." McGonagall said.

"Decide what?" I raised my voice slightly.

"Lesleah, there's something you don't know about your mother." McGonagall said. She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her robes. "I was instructed to give this to you, if anything happened to your mother." She handed me the paper and I unfolded with shaking hands. The handwriting belonged to my mother.

_My Darling Leah,_

_If you are reading this then the war has reached our home. I only hope that if it did, you and your sister are okay. I don't yet know what the Death Eaters have planned, but if you're ready this, the situation is far worse than I had thought._

_Leah, I know you're going to be angry with me. You have always had a bad temper. I wish I could have told you this to your face, as I had originally planned to do. I'm sorry that you must find out from a letter, it was wrong of me to keep this from you even for a short time._

_You see, Leah, Greg isn't your father. At least, not your biological father. He is in every aspect your father because he raised you and adopted you when you were still very small. You've already seen what the world thinks of your biological father. Have you figured it out? Your father is the infamous Sirius Black. You were born Lesleah Alixzandriah Black. When you were young, about two, I cleared your memory of Sirius, because of the trouble he was in. I thought it would be better for you if you didn't remember him. _

_Again, I'm very sorry you had to find out this way Leah, truly I am. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I did what I thought was best for you at the time._

_With all my love,_

_Maggie_

I sat staring at the paper for a long time. I couldn't believe this. My father...was Sirius Black? I was the child of a murderer. I looked up at Professor McGonagall, completely at a loss as what to say to her. How was I supposed to act? Angry? Happy?

"Lesleah, I'm terribly sorry that you had to learn this under these circumstances." McGonagall said softly.

"It's, um, it's okay." I stood up and looked at the door. "Is it alright if I head back to the common room now? I'm really tired and I need to think."

"Yes, that's alright." McGonagall said. "If there is anything you want to know about your mother, don't hesitate to ask. Maggie was one of my favorite students."

I nodded and slowly left the room. As soon as the door shut I waded up the letter from my mother. I stuffed it into my pocket and started walking. My vision was starting to blur, but it wasn't because I was sad. I was extremely angry with my mom. I can't believe that she would keep something like this from me! And she cleared my memory! What kind of a person does that to their daughter?

"Stupid idiotic ugh!" I kicked at nothing and waved my arms around. I was throwing a temper tantrum, but I was so mad I really didn't care. Something caught my arm, scaring me. "What the?" I asked turning to see Fred staring at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I snapped pulling my arm from him.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine!" I yelled. "I don't wanna talk to anybody. Just leave me alone!"

"What happened?" Fred asked. Dang, he was persistent. "Leah, talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you!" I hadn't realized that I'd started crying at the end of my sentence. "I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna be alone." I slid down next to the wall and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Leah, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I just left you alone right now." Fred sat down next to me. "Something happened. You can tell me."

"If you really wana know..." I told him about what I'd heard McGonagall and Fudge saying, about my mom writing me a letter because she knew something would happen, and about Sirius Black being my biological father.

"Bloody Hell." Fred said.

"I'm screwed! Royally!" I buried my face in my hands.

"It'll be okay Leah." Fred put his arm across my shoulders. "So what if he's your father? That doesn't make you a bad person. Nobody's gonna judge you for it."

"You really think that?" I asked looking up at him. "How can you be sure? Everybody's so hell bent on bringing Sirius down and he's killed people and he's supposed to be insane."

"That doesn't make you insane."

"How do you know? That could be why I'm such an idiot all of the time!"

"You're not an idiot." Fred chuckled slightly.

"I don't see how you can be optimistic about this!" I said. "I just found out that my dad isn't my dad and that a murderer is actually my dad. How can you possibly see a good side to this?"

"I never said I saw a good side to this. You have to make your own good side. If you don't, it'll never get better."

"Did you get that from a fortune cookie or something?" I asked, giggling slightly.

"Just something I've picked up over the years." Fred said.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. "You know, maybe you're not just an annoying jerkface. You can actually be kinda sweet."

"Tell anyone and I'll deny every bit." Fred laughed.

"You're secret's safe with me." I leaned against him and shut my eyes. Fred wrapped both arms around me.

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. Once I actually sat down and started working on it, I couldn't stop lol. I hope everybody liked reading this chapter as much as I like writing it. I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar/spelling errors, I reread this several times but I'm horrible at catching my own mistakes, so if you find any huge mistakes please let me know. Please review. I won't post the next chapter until people start telling me what they think. So please please please review =]  
**


	16. Chapter 13: Secrets and Dementors

**I don't own Harry Potter, duh. If I did, I'd be a very happy person XD**

**Chapter 13: Secrets and Dementors**

Snuggled up on a comfy chair with a book, even if it is a school book, is probably one of my most nerdiest past times. Eh, it's relaxing. And that's something I'm in dire need of lately. Between my crazed sister, who's dead by the way(I keep saying that because I can't quite accept it myself); my own retarded imagination; and the bomb that McGonagall dropped on me was just too much to process in just a few days. I needed to reboot my brain. Maybe I should put a sticky note on my forehead that reads "Processing" for a couple of days. That might get people to leave me alone.

I yawned and flipped the page. I was actually completely interested in this book, mostly because I'd never heard of most of the creatures in it. Maybe the twins are right, maybe Americans are deprived. I was particularly interested in the part about Dementors. They sounded really freaky, and just reading about them gave me the creeps, but I couldn't quit reading.

"Hey Wilson." The twins said. I had a total of three seconds before my book flew across the room and both of the Weasleys were sitting on me.

"Get offa me, lardos!" I groaned. "You two are friggin' heavy."

"I believe Leah just called us fat." George laughed.

"It must be all those sweets we used to sneak!" Fred said, sounding like he'd just solved the world's hardest puzzle. "Mum always did warn us. We should have listened." With his last sentence I felt Fred move slightly, his weight was lifted from my crushed stomach, before he sat back down.

"Get off!" I pushed my hands against their backs, but I couldn't get them to move. "C'Mon, yer squishin me!" It was getting harder for me to catch my breath. To be honest, the twins weren't hurting me, at all. They actually were more boney than heavy, I just have this thing where I HATE being held down under any circumstances. In fact, I was pretty sure I was going to freak out if they didn't get up soon. "Please!" I heard myself beg. "Get off, please!" My voice cracked.

I heard the twins say something, but I didn't catch it. My mind was miles away. I was distantly aware that they did in fact get up. But, to me, I was no longer in Hogwarts anymore. I was back in that cabin, so many years ago. Back when I cared about everything and everyone, as Analiese always said. This was when everything changed. After this day, nothing mattered anymore.

"Leah?" I heard one of the twins say.

"Wake up. Hey, come on."

One of them was shaking my arm gently, the other had a hand on my face. I opened my eyes and all I saw was a shirt. I turned my head and saw that I was now in a sitting position instead of laying down. I felt an arm across my back. I tried to push away from whichever twin was holding me. I wanted to get away from people right now.

"Are you okay?" George asked. "You started freaking out. You were kicking us, and muttering to yourself."

"It was like you were under a curse or something." Fred said.

"You can call it a curse." I said to myself.

"What?" The twins asked.

"N-nothing." I pushed away from them. "Look, I'm fine, really. I just need some time alone right now." I turned to avoid the looks on their faces. They were concerned about me and I was pretty much just blowing them off. "I'll talk to you guys later, I've just got a lot to think about right now. I've had a weird few days."

I left the common room and wandered the corridors aimlessly. I wandered around until I came to doors that led outside. For some odd reason, being inside (even in a big castle) made me feel cooped up. It was starting to get cold, I wondered if it would snow soon. That would be pretty cool. I hadn't seen snow in years. Lived too far south for that.

I finally decided to sit down next to a tree, it was close enough to the school that if I lost track of time it wouldn't take me long to get back, but far enough away that curious eyes wouldn't notice me. It wasn't long when I felt a tear slide down my cheek. My life was shit, no, worse than shit. I couldn't process it all. I wanted to take my brain out and shake every stupid memory out. I didn't want to remember anything.

"Why couldn't I have died instead?" I asked myself.

"Why would you ask something like that?" I heard someone ask. I jumped and saw George standing just a few feet away from me. "Sorry, I thought you saw me standing here."

"N-no. I was thinking, wasn't paying attention."

George closed the distance between us and sat down. "Are you sure you're okay?" he was quiet for a second. "We're worried about you, you know. You really scared us earlier."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault. Why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything. We shouldn't have sat on you."

Silence followed, but it was a comfortable silence. The thing about George is that I didn't have to worry about a smart-ass remark. Okay, I'll admit it, I deserved some of the remarks that Fred says to me. But some are just mean. George is a lot nicer than Fred, but there was something about Fred that I liked. And that scared me, no correction, terrified me.

"If you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm always here." George said standing up. "I'm sure Fred would even listen to, even if he does act like a jerk sometimes." He smiled and turned to head back to the school.

"Wait!" I said. "Can you stay? Just a bit longer. I, uh, decided that being alone isn't the best thing for me right now."

"Sure." George said sitting back down.

"Can I tell you something?" I said after a few minutes. "You can't tell anybody, not even Fred."

"I won't speak a word about it."

"Thanks." I said. "It's about why I freaked out earlier... I hate being held down. I can't stand it. I can hardly catch my breath. I feel trapped."

"Claustrophobia?" George asked.

"I wish. No, it's not that simple. I wasn't born this way." I sighed. "I've only been like this for about a year or so. It's the result of something that happened."

"You don't have to tell me, if it's too personal." George put a hand on my shoulder. "I won't bug you about it.'

"N-no, I need to tell somebody. It's driving me insane. It's just that I haven't told anybody. So, bear with me please." I took a deep breath. "It might be hard to believe, but I used to be a lot different. I didn't pull pranks, well nothing that ever got me in trouble. I played sports, had good grades, pretty much the perfect muggle daughter. I probably would have stayed like that, if it hadn't been for one person... His name is Tony. I've known him for years. He's a total jerk." I was quiet for a moment.

"Leah-"

"I let someone control my life, and I didn't do anything to stop him." I started shaking. "I could have stopped it- should have stopped it. I could have done something! I should have-"

"Leah, it's okay." George put an arm across my shoulders.

"No it's not!" I cried. "It's not okay. Don't you get it? He ruined my life! He messed up everything!"

"You really believe that?" George asked. "Sure, what he did was wrong, really wrong. I agree with you about that. But you can't let that ruin everything. He just messed up a little part of your life. You've got to stop tormenting yourself about it." George sighed. "You say he ruined your life. That he messed everything up. Your past made you who you are."

"I don't like who I am!" I screamed. "I hate it! I don't wanna be who I am if I have to live with a past like that."

"Leah, listen to yourself." George looked directly at me, his face was set. "You're a funny person, an amazing prankster, and you can put up with me and Fred. Leah, you're a good person. Your past may be messed up, that guy may have done you wrong, but that doesn't make you a bad person. This is definitely not the type of life you should just give up on."

"Why not?" I asked. "My life is horrible! My family is dead, my dead sister is trying to kill me, my father is a murderer, and-" I couldn't continue talking. I started crying so hard that I started coughing. George put his arms around me, gently.

"Leah, it'll be okay. I promise you."

I leaned against the trees. I closed my eyes and listened, but couldn't hear anything. It was creepy. Was this because of the dementors that were roaming around everywhere? The twins kept insisting that they had seen several of them over the last few days. No matter how much I looked around, I didn't see any of them. I've become convinced that the twins are simply trying to scare me. They're failing epically. How do they expect to scare me, if I've never seen a dementor? I don't know what they do, or even have a vague idea.

I heard growling behind me. I slowly turned around and saw the huge dog that had been standing near me and Harry when we'd left the Dursleys. I backed away slowly. Dogs were a bad thing, a very bad thing, where I grew up. Big dogs, were even worse.

"Stay away from me." I said.

The dog growled and moved closer.

"I mean it. Stay away."

There was a soft sound behind me. Kind of like a whoosh; but then again not really. It was like the noise you imagine when you read a really scary book and the killer is standing right behind the main character, about to strike. I felt goosebumps form on my arms, and I was suddenly really cold. I'd been in a bad mood earlier, but now I felt like curling up into a ball and bawling, and I didn't know why. I turned and I'm pretty sure I'd met Death.

"A d-de-dementor!" I jumped away from the horrible thing, which sadly, meant I was now closer to the demon dog.

The dog growled and the dementor's attention left me for a brief moment. After a second the dementor decided that the dog was useless and focused back on me. I took a step back. I had no idea what to do. What was I supposed to do? I'd never even heard of a dementor before, much less ever been taught how to protect myself from one.

The dementor moved it's long arms towards me. The world around me slowly started to blur and I heard faint screaming. I put my hands over my ears. I looked up at the dementor, and could only barely see it, everything was so weird looking.

"Expecto Petronus!" I heard a guy say. There was a bright light, which made me cover my eyes. After a few short moments of listening to my heart pound wildly I slowly moved my hands away from my face and looked at the scene before me. The dementor was gone, no where to been seen. One point towards awesome luck. The giant dog was also gone. Two points for luck. That's where my "awesome" luck ended. Standing just a few feet in front of me was none other than the infamous Sirius Black; well-known killer, and my sperm donor. I refused to think of him as anything else.

I raised my wand, attempting to keep my arm steady. I was no match for an adult wizard, let alone a crazy murderer. I took a deep breath. Well, too late now. I was royally screwed.

"Put your wand away." Sirius said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You honestly expect me to believe the word of a murderer?" I scoffed. "You killed innocent people...including my cousin's parents"

"Your...cousin?" Sirius gave me a confused look. "You're related to Harry?" He took a quick step towards me.

Shit! I shouldn't have said that. I shook my head. "N-no." I said in almost a whisper.

"You're lying." Sirius laughed. His laugh was dry, scratchy. "You've always been a poor liar, eh Maggs?"

I gasped. Did he really just mistake me for my mother?

Sirius quit laughing and looked back at me. "No, you're not Maggie. You're...her daughter, perhaps?"

I gripped my wand tighter. Oh, please don't tell me he's still madly in love with my mom. That would be majorly creepy. I mean, I know they dated and all, or they did _something_ at least; otherwise no me. But still, that was a long time ago.

"It's been a long time...Lesleah."

My hand started shaking. He knew my name? How could that be? I'd never met Sirius before. _I cleared your memory of Sirius._ The words my mother had wrote suddenly popped into my mind. So, I had known Sirius? Talk about weird.

"I know you're mother taught you to talk," Sirius let out another scratchy laugh, "and to be polite."

"Stop talking about my mom!" I shouted. "You know nothing about her!"

"Know nothing about her?" It was Sirius's turn to get angry. "I loved your mother. I grew up with her. I planned on-"

"I don't care what you planned." I spat. "I don't give a damn that you loved her, or that you grew up with her." Sirius started to interrupt, but I kept talking. "You're nothing but a murderer. All you did was hurt people. You hurt several muggle families; you hurt Harry; and you hurt my mother." I was shaking so much, I thought my knees would buckle at any moment.

"I never meant to hurt Maggie." Sirius said.

"Like hell you didn't."

"You're just as stubborn as your mother." Sirius said. "Even if I told you the truth, you wouldn't listen."

"Try me." I said, slightly lowering my wand.

"I never killed those people." Sirius said. "And I didn't betray Lily and James."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" I asked. "If you're innocent, then why were you locked up all these years? Explain that."

"I was framed."

"Whatever."

"Ask your mother. She was in Britain then, she remembers everything."

"And I can do that...how exactly?" I asked. "My mom's dead." I was even surprised by how cold my voice was.

"What?" Sirius looked at me and I was reminded of a wounded animal. "What do you mean-"

"Exactly what I said: she's dead."

"How? What happened?"

"Some wizards in hoods and masks showed up at our house and killed my family." I said softly. It was quiet for a moment, both me and Sirius lost in our own thoughts. "You should have been there." I whispered.

"Huh?"

"You should have been there." I said louder. "You say you loved my mother, but you weren't there when she needed you. You were never there for her. If that's love, then I say 'screw it'. You had to go and get yourself locked up and leave me and Mom. And because you weren't there, now Mom, Analiese, and Dad are dead. It's your fault!" I screamed sinking to my knees. My vision blurred, but I refused to cry.

"I'm sorry Lesleah. Really, you have no idea."

"You're right. I don't." I said. I looked up at Sirius. I still couldn't believe that he was my father. It just didn't make sense. After a long silence I stood up. "Do us both a favor and get out of here." I said. "I don't want you around, and you'll just be dementor bait if you stay here."

Without waiting for a reply, I walked away leaving my father behind.

"Leah? Are you alright?" The twins asked when I walked into the common room. I nodded slowly and sat down in a chair. George sat the arm to my left, Fred did the same on my right.

"You look scared to death Leah." George said.

"Almost like you've seen a ghost." Fred attempted to make a joke. Sadly his little comment about my earlier freak out episode with the ghosts was wasted.

"Pretty much." I whispered. "Dementor."

"Bloody Hell, Wilson." Fred said.

"No wonder you look freaked out." George said.

"What happened?" They asked together.

"I was walking around the grounds and stumbled into a dementor." I said simply.

"It didn't kiss you?" Fred asked.

"What?" I turned and looked at him.

"A dementor's kiss," George explained, "steals your soul."

"Why couldn't you explain things, like George?" I asked Fred.

"You sound like Mum." The twins laughed.

"Except, we're usually compared as a whole-" George said.

"Not as individuals-" Fred said.

"Almost always compares us to Bill or Charlie, Mum does." They finished together.

"Whoa." I said. "I'll never get used to that."

"Now back to the dementor." Fred said after the twins stopped laughing.

"Well, before I saw the dementor I ran into this huge demon dog, which turned out it wasn't a dog at all. It was..." I looked around to make sure no one was within ear shot. I don't know why I was making sure nobody knew I'd run into Sirius, but I just felt like I shouldn't let people of authority know. "Sirius." I finished softly.

"Black?" George asked, his voice loud enough to carry across the room.

"Shhh!" I clamped a hand over his mouth. "But you can't tell anyone. Promise me."

The twins gave me confused looks at first but then they both agreed.

"Thanks...I don't know why I'm protecting him, to be honest. But, I feel like I have to keep it quiet. I don't know." I couldn't stop myself from yawning and quickly put a hand over my mouth. "But it was Sirius that saved me from the dementor. If he hadn't been there, I'd be soulless or whatever."

**A/N: So, I hope everyone likes this chapter. Review and I'll add the next chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 14: Quidditch, Halloween, and

**Don't own Harry Potter. I'd gladly take Fred off J.K. Rowlings hands though lol just kidding, okay maybe not.**

**I got to go to the Harry Potter World at Universal Studios XD it was so cool! I could have stayed there forever! Thanks to that I finally feel like finishing this chapter that I've spent way too long on lol**

**And the reason it took me so long for this certain chapter is because fanfiction hates me and decided not to let me upload it. it was quiet frustrating lol  
**

**Chapter 14: Quidditch, Halloween, and The Fat Lady**

"You're not busy today, right Wilson." Fred said grabbing my arm as I walked out of Potions.

"We've got three essays to finish Fred." I said. "And I'm completely positive that you and George haven't even started yours yet."

"Oh, good, you're not busy." Fred started pulling me down the corridor despite my protests. I was barely able to keep up with him without dropping all of my books. "Come on Wilson. You're going to make me late."

"Since when do you care about being on time?" I laughed. Fred drug me outside and over to this giant stadium like thing. I gapped at it for a minute when he let go of my arm. "What is this?" I asked.

"Quidditch." Fred said. I just shook my head. "You've got a lot to learn. Come on." Fred grabbed my arm again and started dragging me.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking Fred Weasley." I joked.

"If you sit here, you can see the whole time without having to worry about the sun." Fred said.

"You want me to watch you practice, don't you?" I asked. "I could be finishing my essays, and working on other stuff, but you want me to sit out in the cold while you do...whatever it is you do in Quidditch."

"Pleeeeeeeeease." Fred put his head on my shoulder and flashed me puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine." I pushed his head off my shoulder. Fred fell to the ground laughing. "But only because I'm curious about Quidditch. Otherwise, I'd go back to the common room."

"Nah, you'd stay." Fred laughed.

"Whatever you say Fred." I looked up and saw a couple people on broomsticks. "Uh, aren't you gonna be late?" I pointed.

Fred didn't even look up, instead he charged off muttering about having to change and about me making him late.

"I had nothing to do with it!" I called after him.

After several hours of watching the team I was sure I had the game figured out. It really didn't look all that hard. Now, getting on a broom, now that would be slightly challenging. On my part at least.

"Cold?" Fred asked tossing his broom on the ground next to me. I nodded, noticing that my teeth were chattering. "It's colder when you're flying around." Fred laughed putting his cold hands on the side of my face.

I jumped up screaming. "Fred Weasley! You jerk!"

"It's really not that cold." Fred said. "It's only going to get colder."

"S-so? I'm not used to cold weather." I said. I wrapped my arms around my midsection, trying to stay at least slightly warm. "It never got this cold where I lived."

"Wow." Fred turned away from me for a moment. "Here." he said tossing me something fuzzy looking.

I looked at the object in my hand for a moment before realizing it was a sweater. "Don't you need it?" I asked.

"Not as much as you do." Fred said.

"Thanks." I smiled putting on his sweater. The sleeves were way too long and the bottom of the sweater nearly went to my knees, but I was grateful for the warmth it brought. "F?" I asked, noticing the giant F that was stitched onto the front of it.

"Mum made it." Fred said, his ears were starting to turn slightly pink. Was he embarrassed? "She put everybody's initials on them."

"Oooooh." I swung my arms watching the sleeves sail through the air. "It's really warm." I grinned. I started walking toward the school.

"Wait." Fred said. I turned and saw that he'd picked up his broom. "Have you ever rode on a broomstick before?"

"No." I said. I took a step back. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Fred laughed. "Come on. It'll be fun." I looked at the ground. "I won't let you get hurt." Fred said softly.

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. It did look like fun. "Just be careful. Don't try anything funny."

"Me? Funny? Ha!" Fred's sarcasm cheered me up slightly, even if it also made me fear for my life. Odd combo, I know, but with Fred, it's possible.

"Do I sit behind you? Like riding a horse?" I asked. Fred started laughing again. "If you keep laughing we'll be out here for hours."

"You're the one making me laugh." Fred said. "Stop being a clueless American, and I'll stop laughing."

"Because I can totally help that." I said under my breath. Fred mounted his broom and gave me a questioning look when I just stood there. "Oh, sorry." I got behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

When he kicked off the ground I screamed and tightened my grip. "Leah, loosen up." Fred said. "You're going to squeeze me to death."

"Sorry." I mumbled. I leaned against his back, keeping my eyes closed.

"Hey, open your eyes." Fred said. I shook my head. "Don't be scared."

I moved away from Fred's back and opened my eyes slowly. "Whoa." Everything looked cool. The trees were way below us. Even the Quidditch field looked little.

"Look." Fred pointed to his left.

"Wow." I was pretty much speechless at the sight of Hogwarts. The school was lit up and it shone brightly in the evening light. "It's beautiful."

Fred brought us back to the ground, and surprisingly he didn't laugh at how scared I had been at first.

"Thanks." I said. "That was amazing."

Fred grinned. "It's past curfew little miss." He took my arm with his free hand and started pulling me towards the school. When we got in the school I heard Filch behind us. He was grumbling about something under his breath. Fred stopped walking and put a hand to his lips. What was he planning?

Just as Filch was about to walk past us, without noticing us which surprised me, Fred jumped towards him screaming like a maniac.

"Run!" Fred yelled grabbing my arm. We took off running and laughing down the corridor. Filch followed, screaming for us to stop. Fred pulled me into a space behind some kind of a statue and shh'd me. I glared at him momentarily, before realizing just how close I was standing next to him. I was pretty much completely pressed against him. Stupid little hiding place. I looked at the ground and tried not to think about him.

"You two are around here somewhere." I heard Filch say. I tried to see where he was, but I couldn't see over the statue. I felt Fred put a hand on my shoulder. I knew without a doubt that my face was more than likely bright red, I was really glad that it was hard to see.

"If he notices the statue," Fred's breath tickled my ear, "run to the common room. I can talk Filch out of getting you in trouble."

"No." I whispered. "That's not fair. If you get in trouble then we both do."

Fred didn't answer, but he tightened his grip on my shoulder. We waited in silence for what seemed like forever when Fred let out a sigh. "He's gone." I exhaled a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Fred looked around, making sure Filch was gone. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me the rest of the way to the common room.

The Fat Lady was annoyed when we woke her up, but she didn't say much other than to be back before curfew next time.

The common room was empty, was it that late? Usually there were still a few students doing some last minute homework or talking, or something until really late.

I yawned and stretched, but then I realized that Fred still had a hold of my hand. "Um." I said softly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Fred let go of my hand quickly, his ears starting to turn pink again.

I couldn't help but grin. I sat down on one of the chairs, pulling my knees up. Fred sat on the arm, well kind of. He was more leaning on me than he was sitting.

"Should we turn in?" Fred asked. "Or possibly I could persuade you to help me with those essays?"

I gasped. "Crap!"

"What?" Fred asked looking around.

"My books!" I said. "I left them..."

Fred started laughing. "Only you would do that."

"Ugh, and I was almost finished." I crossed my arms.

"It'll be okay." Fred said, "You can finish tomorrow, _after_ we get back from Hogsmeade."

"I can't go." I said. "Remember? Vernon wouldn't sign Harry's form, and he didn't even know about me being a witch so..."

"I never said you were going the normal way." Fred said.

"I should have known you'd have something up your sleeve." I laughed. "You always do."

Fred laughed. "Well, we should probably turn in. If we're both groggy tomorrow George might suspect something." Fred wagged his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Poor George. He'd miss all the fun." I said sarcastically. Fred slid onto the seat.

"Hmm, fun?" Fred asked grabbing the front of the sweater he lent me. I stumbled forward and landed on his lap, my legs on either side of him.

I knew my face had to be bright red, I felt it heat up almost instantly. Ohmygawd! What in the world was he doing? "F-fred?" my voice shook.

"Yeah, poor George." Fred said. He was grinning, kind of like he was joking around, but his actions still made me really uncomfortable.

"Can you let go of me?" I asked. "Please?"

Fred looked away. His face looked like he was thinking something over. "I don't know." he said, looking back at me. I started to pull away when he stood up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Don't you dare drop me!" I said.

"Would I do that?" He asked. "Honestly?"

"Maybe." I said weakly. Fred let go of my legs and I slid towards the floor. "Aah! Okay, okay, you win! You wouldn't!" I felt him grab my legs, just as I thought I was going to crash into the carpet. Fred laughed, but didn't put me down. "This isn't fair. Put me down!" I swung my arms and kicked my legs. That just made Fred laugh more.

"You want me to put you down?" He asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Alright." he said simply. The world blurred slightly as he swung me back over his shoulder.

"I feel like a rag doll." I muttered once my feet were on the ground. "Hey, why'd you put me on the stairs?"

"It's late Leah." Fred said. "Normal people are asleep at this time."

"I'm not normal, remember?" I asked.

Fred shrugged. "I forgot." he smirked at me.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. To be honest, I was dead on my feet. I was so tired I could have fallen asleep standing up. But, I didn't want to go to bed yet. I liked spending time with Fred, even if he was a jerk sometimes.

"Goodnight Leah." Fred said softly.

"Night Fred." I turned to head up the stairs, but Fred caught my arm. I looked up at him, slightly confused. "Um?" Then he kissed me on the cheek.

Fred flashed me his goofy grin, then he turned and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. I put my hand on my cheek, shocked about what had just happened. After a minute, I remembered that I really needed sleep so I slowly made my way up the stairs to my bed.

The next morning there was loud chatter among all of the students. Everybody was excited about going to Hogsmeade. In a way, I was too. I'd never been to any place that was wizard dominant, so this would be really cool.

I found the twins sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

"Look who finally crawled out of bed." George laughed. "Never thought you was going to show up."

"It's about time, you almost missed breakfast." Fred said. "And we all know that would end horrifically."

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Bite me." I said. I started putting food on my plate when I noticed that George was giving me a funny look. "What?" I asked, suddenly really self-conscious. What was his problem? Neither of the twins had ever said anything about my eating habits before, and I'll admit that maybe I eat more than the average teen should; but hey it's not my fault I burn through calories quick.

"Nothing." George still looking at my plate like it was going to attack somebody.

"George wasn't thinking anything at all." Fred said. His voice was dark, kind of like a warning.

I turned so I could look at both of them. "Okay, really. What the heck is your problem? And why are you staring at my plate like it's a monster?"

"Noooooo reason." George gave Fred a funny look. "Better watch her Fred, you might end up-"

"Shut up!" Fred punched George in the arm. I noticed that Fred's ears were slightly pink.

"What're you...ugh you perv!" I got up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall. I couldn't believe this. What was his problem? Is it a guy thing to be sweet and understanding one day and then be a total douche-bag the next day? Where the twins bi-polar or something? I couldn't keep up with them. I just didn't get it. George was always uber sweet and understanding about everything, and Fred was almost always a jerk to me. But yesterday, Fred was really sweet and now George is being a jerk.

"Leah!" I heard someone call. "Leah, wait."

I started running down the corridor. Screw Hogsmeade, I didn't want to go anymore. Not if it meant I had to put up with the twins all day, especially is they were going to be acting like this the entire time. When I was sure that the twins weren't following me anymore, I slowed to a walk. I just didn't get how George could say what he'd said this morning. After what I'd told him...did he think I was joking about that? Why would he think that? How could he think that? Why would I even joke about something like that?

"Sucks to be you." I heard a girl laugh. I gasped. Oh great, now I was hearing Analiese talk to me while I was awake. As if I didn't have enough issues right now. "Poor Lesi." Analiese taunted.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning toward her voice. Of course, she wasn't there. I was arguing with a figment of my imagination. Analiese couldn't be here, she just couldn't. Then again, dead people don't usually leave notes or try to strangle people.

"I'm real Lesi." Analiese's voice drifted through the halls. "I'm not dead anymore. My Lord brought me back. He gave me the power to get revenge on you for not saving me."

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Analiese laughed. "Once my Lord has enough strength to show himself, everybody will see what he plans. The world will be great."

"Liese, what do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Analiese laughed and then everything became quiet.

I shook my head, trying to figure out what my sister had said. She wasn't dead anymore? Could that be true? If so, I was happy. My sister's still alive, even if she is kind of weird now and only wants to kill me. And who was this "Lord" she kept mentioning? Analiese had never seemed like the type to call anyone "Lord". And what was he planning? Whoever "he" is.

"Hey, are you okay?" Somebody grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and screamed, I really hated it when people snuck up on me. "Leah!" I heard two voices say. Fred and George both, somehow, managed to put an arm around me. I hadn't realized that I was shaking until then.

"I...uh...I thought...Analiese..." I couldn't get a single sentence to form correctly. Everything I said ended up jumbled.

"Leah, calm down." Fred said softly. I nodded and took several deep breaths. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I said. I decided not to tell them about Analiese. I knew they wouldn't believe me, it was crazy. Besides, I'm not even sure I believe it myself. "Really." I insisted. "I think I just got too worked up. I'm fine now, promise."

"If you're sure." They said after a minute.

"Now, are we still going to Hogsmeade?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. That made the twins grin. "Uh, how are we getting there, exactly?"

"You've got a lot to learn." Fred laughed. He turned and started walking away. I started to follow, but George stopped me.

"Leah, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay George." I said.

"Oy! Hurry up or I'll leave you two here!" Fred called.

"C'mon!" I laughed as me and George chased after his twin.

"Uhhh, where are we going?" I asked after we'd walked through several halls. "I'm pretty sure Hogsmeade is not inside the castle, and I've never even been there."

"We're almost there." Fred said.

"Here, hold this." George handed me a piece of old parchment.

"What's-" I started to ask.

"Turn it over." George said.

"You're looking at the wrong side." Fred said.

I turned the parchment over and gapped at what I saw. "It's a map!" I said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." The twins laughed.

"Shut it you two." I snapped. I looked back at the map. There were tiny dots with names next to them. I scanned the page until I saw three dots with our names. "This is so cool!"

"Would you be so kind-" Fred said.

"As to watch around our dots-" George said.

"Wouldn't want Filch catching us-"

"That would be disastrous."

"I'ma go mental if you two keep talking like that." I said. "So, just watch the dots?" The twins nodded. "Okay, but I still don't see how we're getting to Hogsmeade from...oh I see it now." I said once I noticed the passage that was just slightly ahead of us on the map.

"She's seen the light George!" Fred threw his hands in the air.

"Praise the Heavens!" George mimicked his brother. *

"Oh, you two are a friggin' riot." I rolled my eyes. Looking back at the map, I noticed Filch was getting closer. "Hey, we better hurry. Filch is comimg."

"Dissendium." Fred said once we stopped at an old statue of a weird looking woman. The hump moved away.

"Sweet." I couldn't help but get excited.

"This isn't even the best part." George laughed. "Wait until you see Hogsmeade."

"What's it like?" I asked.

"You'll see." Fred laughed.

I followed them through the passage. There wasn't a lot of room, and it was really small. You couldn't have picked a better passage?" I asked, mostly to myself, not meaning for the twins to catch it.

"If the princess doesn't like sneaking through a grimy passage-" George said in a squeaky voice.

"Then she can stay in the castle." Fred said in an equally squeaky voice.

"I am NOT staying behind." I said. "And I'm not a princess."

The twins laughed and before I knew it they were opening a small door. I stepped through and saw that we were in a cellar. "Impressive." I said. "Hmm, never saw anything like this before."

"Just hold on." Fred grabbed my am and pulled me up a set of stairs and through yet another door.

"Must you drag me every- WHOA!"

"Welcome to Honeydukes!" The twins said together.

"This is so cool." I said walking from shelf after shelf. "I've never seen so much candy!"

"This isn't even the best part." Fred said.

"Just wait til you see the rest of Hogsmeade." George finished.

"There's Zonko's, The Three Broomsticks-

"Dervish and Banges, and the Shrieking Shack."

"Show me." I laughed holding up my arms.

"Gladly." The twins laughed and linked their arms through mine.

Hogsmeade had been amazing. I was exhausted by the time the twins finally drug me back to the castle. I was in a combo perverted/laugh-at-everything mood. So the twins pretty much threatened to gag me several times to keep me quiet.

"But I don't wanna leave yet." I whined once they managed to drag me part of the way through the passage.

"We have to get back Leah." George laughed. "Besides, if we don't hurry we'll miss the Halloween feast."

"Screw the feast." I muttered. "I'm not hungry."

"I find that hard to believe." Fred chuckled.

"Okay, you caught me." I whispered. "I'm starving."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat as much as you do." George said. "And you're scrawny."

"I'm American." I said, as if that justifies everything about me. "Americans like big things." I started laughing. "Ha ha, that sounded wrong." Both of the twins were laughing so hard they had to stop walking.

"Why couldn't you have moved to Britain sooner?" George asked. "You would have made life a lot more...interesting."

"I did live in Britain," I said, "when I was younger. I think my mom moved to America shortly after Lily and James died."

"Oh," The twins muttered. The happy mood switched to awkward silence.

"Ugh, buzzkill." I sighed. "Change the subject."

We walked in silence for what seemed like forever until George finally spoke. "Did your mum know Lily and James?"

"Well, yeah." I said. "Harry's my cousin, remember? And my mom was really good friends with Lily when they were in school."

"So, you probably knew them too?"

"I think so." I muttered. "I don't know. I don't remember anything from when I was little. My mom cleared my memory."

"That's harsh." The twins said together.

"Now, can we stop talking about this?" I asked when we reached the entrance to the Great Hall. "I'd like to have an enjoyable feast and right now I'm pretty bummed."

"Of course Your Highness." Fred bowed and pushed the door open.

"Why you little..." I narrowed my eyes at him. Sometimes he really got on my nerves.

"Those stairs hate me!" I said once I caught up with the twins. We were heading to the common room after the feast.

"Maybe." Fred laughed.

"Nah, they don't hate you." George said.

"They just like to pick on you."

"There is a difference."

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes. "But really, how many other students have to worry about every single staircase moving at the exact moment they step on it? I mean really, did you two have anything to do with it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Fred asked.

"You suspect us of foul play?" George gave me a hurt look.

"Why would you ever think that we-"

"Would do such an awful thing."

"The idea is preposterous."

"Outrageous. Fred, we have been set up."

"I agree George."

"You two are digging yourselves deeper graves." I chuckled. "I know you two had something to do with it-" I walked into a younger student. "Hey, what's the hold up?" I asked.

I looked over the tops of people's heads to get a better look and regretted it. The Fat Lady's portrait had been slashed. It was horrible. Who in the world would do such a thing? And why?

"Nasty temper he's go, that Sirius Black." I heard Peeves say.

I couldn't believe it. I'd actually kind of believed Sirius when he'd told me that he'd been framed, but here was proof that he was nothing but a liar. If I ever saw that man again, I'd make him very sorry that he ever lied to me. I can handle being lied to by most people, but for some reason knowing that Sirius lied about what he'd done hurt worse than anything else.

All of the students were escorted to the Great Hall. This would be fun, all of the students sleeping in one room. Kind of like the lock-ins that my old school used to have. Except this is because my murderous biological father is supposedly inside the castle and he might attack at any minute. Oh, and there's also ghosts floating around randomly, but other than that it's the exact same.

"You can sleep in the middle Leah." Fred said moving three sleeping bags next to each other. I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he serious?

"We'll protect you." George said, puffing out his chest to imitate his brother Percy.

"You'll protect me?" I asked. The twins nodded. I grinned. "Oh joy, my knights in shining armor are here to protect me." I looked from one twin to the other. "Nah, you two are my losers in tin foil." I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. "I'm just kidding."

"Just for that, you can sleep alone." Fred kicked my sleeping bag and stuck his tongue out at me.

"That's like sleeping on the couch." I muttered.

"What?" The twins asked.

"Nothing." I said. "You two wouldn't understand." I giggled slightly at their faces. Price-less! "It's a muggle thing." I said after a minute.

"Ooooohh." The twins laughed slightly.

"There she goes again Fred." George said.

"I agree George." Fred said.

"Talking about weird muggle stuff."

"Do we lock Leah up now?"

"I'm right here you know." I waved my arms, attempting to get their attention. "Helloooo?"

"Perhaps that would be a good idea-"

"Before the funny farm talks starts back up."

"Oh, you two are hopeless!" I groaned laying down on my sleeping bag and closing my eyes. I listened to them talk for a few minutes before I finally fell asleep.

**A/N: I'm slowly losing interest in this story :/ I'm kind of ashamed with myself on how long it takes me to finish chapters, but I start one and then I get bored because I have trouble thinking of what to add next. I'm hopeless XD**

***Fred and George's behavior here kind of reminded me of the MacManus Brothers in Boondock Saints :P Best movie ever**


	18. Chapter 15: Rest of the Year Part 1

**I don't know about any of you, but I'm ready for the next year in this story lol I think this year has druuuug on way to long. So, I'm going to attempt to wrap it all up. Hopefully, I don't fail epically XD I had several chapters planned originally, which is why there are subtitles, but at the last moment I decided to lump all of them together and make one long chapter. This is mostly because all of the other chapters I had were short and kind of lame.**

**Don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 15: The Rest of the Year...Part One**

_**An Awkward Moment**_

If I have to spend one more day putting up with Sir Cadogen and his ever changing passwords, I'm going to stab his stupid pony wanna-be. He was driving me insane. If his lame passwords made even a little bit of sense it wouldn't be a problem, but they're always so random.

I heard Sir Cadogen say something and the portrait swung open. I turned and looked over my shoulder. The twins were back from Quidditch practice, with just enough time for me to "help" them with their essays. Jeez, those two are so lazy, it's not that they're not smart enough to do it themselves, they just don't care.

"Leah, m'dear." George said sitting next to me, throwing an arm across my shoulders.

"Our bestest mate." Fred slug himself on my lap.

"Not this time boys." I rolled my eyes, attempting not to laugh.

"But you're our favorite American." George said happily.

"Well, actually you're our _only _American." Fred said.

"We promise not to lock you up-"

"Or change the color of your hair anymore."

"Without your permission, of course." they said together.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not writing your essay or doing any part of your homework. You two might want to start using that thing between your ears before it becomes empty space." I shoved Fred off my lap and started to get up.

"Where do you think your going miss?" George asked grabbed my arm. I turned, attempting to glare at him, but mine and Fred's legs were somewhat tangled because he had been on my lap, and I ended up losing my balance. Because George had a hold of my arm, he flew forward. As I fell back I reached out and grabbed something to keep from face planting, namely Fred's sleeve.

"Ow." I muttered and then I noticed the position me and the twins were in. "Uhhhhh."

I was for the most part laying on George, with Fred on me. My right leg was bent and pretty much wrapped around Fred. Do I need to go into more detail on that position?

This is awkward, I thought to myself. I tried to turn but then noticed that my head was pretty much in George's crotch.

"Orgie anybody?" I asked laughing.

"And that would be?" The twins asked.

"Wilson," George said.

"This is not the time for your muggle talk." Fred finished.

"Too bad for you." I laughed. "I like my muggle talk, and I do NOT like this position." I attempted to somehow get into a sitting position.

"On the contrary," the twins said.

"I'm quite comfortable, how about you George?"

"Very comfortable Fred."

"Haha, so funny." I rolled my eyes. "G'offa me." It took several minutes before the twins finally decided to get up. "I'm still not helping you two." I said once I was able to stand again.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" They begged. Both twins gave me puppy dog eyes.

"That's NOT going to work." I crossed my arms over my chest. They kept up the sad faces. "No, I won't do it. You two shouldn't have slacked off and waited 'til last minute."

"You always wait until last minute." George noted.

"But I do my OWN homework." I snapped.

"C'mon Leah." Fred said gently shoving me to the side, what he expected to accomplish by doing that, I'll never know. "You're the brains of our operation and you're a girl that means-"

"Do NOT finish that sentence Fred Weasley!" I growled.

"You get the paperwork." Fred smirked.

I picked up my book off the table and hit his shoulder with it as hard as I could. The loud thump made several students, well the ones that weren't already watching, turn and stare.

"Now you've done it!" George threw his hands in the air. "Gone and ticked her off."

"It slipped." Fred said simply.

"That's what he said." I cracked up. Without explaining my sudden outburst of laughter, I turned and left the common room.

_**Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff**_

Cold, cold, cold. I hate cold.

Despite the wind and extreme freezing cold weather, the match was still exciting. Gryffindor kept a good lead on Hufflepuff.

"Do you reckon there's something odd about Harry today?" Ron asked to nobody in particular.

"He can't see." I said at the same time as Hermione. Without saying another word, she turned and left.

"Where's she going?" Ron asked.

"Who knows." I shrugged.

After a few minutes Hermione returned, grinning. I shook my head and focused on the game, well, actually on one of the two beaters. I couldn't help it. I'd noticed over the past few days, that I'd purposefully find a reason to look at him. Sounds kinda stalkerish, but I did. I couldn't deny the fact that I was starting to develop a crush on Fred, even though he drove me insane at times. And a few nights ago in the common room, when he'd kissed me on the cheek, I thought I was going to pass out.

No no no. I HAD to get over this little crush-thing, pronto. No matter what. I couldn't allow myself to fall for Fred Weasley. There was no way I was going to allow myself to like Fred, under any circumstances. I was going to get over this. Even if he did have dreamy eyes, and an adorable smirk when he was up to something. Okay, Leah, STOP!

I shivered. An odd silence had fallen over the entire stadium. I looked around and saw several dementors.

"Look!" Hermione screamed pointing. I looked up just in time to see Harry fall off his broom towards the ground. I saw Dumbledore walking towards Harry, and even though Dumbledore slowed Harry's fall somewhat, he still hit the ground hard, and didn't move. Dumbledore magicked a stretcher and Harry started floating towards the school. I exchanged a worried glance with Hermione. "You don't think he's..." her voice was soft, scared.

"N-no." I stammered. "He can't be. Sure that was a long fall, but I'm sure he'll be okay."

Me, Ron, and Hermione rushed through the crowd and headed down to where the Gryffindor team was waiting. They all had grave faces as well, which didn't help my nerves. Harry couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. I'd already lost my sister, mother and "father" in one night, was I going to lose my cousin too? Harry was pretty much the only family I had left. And even though I'd spent several summers in Britain, I'd never really gotten to know the kid. I was kind of looking forward to it.

Everyone was solemn as we waited around to be allowed to go in and see Harry. Ron had an arm across Hermione's shoulders, attempting to comfort her. George was talking softly to Katie and Alicia

"He's tough, he'll be okay." I heard Fred say as his arms wrapped around me. I hadn't realized that I was shaking until then. Probably from both the cold and shock.

"I'm scared for him." I whispered. I laid my head against his chest, my eyes never leaving the door to the Hospital Wing. Why couldn't we go in there? Was it that bad?

"He'll be okay." Fred said again, running a hand through my rain soaked hair.

After moments of long silence, Madame Pomfrey ushered everybody into the Hospital Wing saying that we could see Harry for a few minutes but that he needed to rest.

"What happened?" Harry asked. He looked pale, and to be blunt, he looked horrible.

The twins started explaining everything to Harry. How far they thought he fell, Cedric catching the snitch, and even though they were trying to cheer him up by saying this was the only time he'd missed the snitch, it felt like the twins were being a bit too harsh. Then they started debating about how many points they would need to score to be back in the running for the Cup. After catching the look on Harry's face, I elbowed them.

"Hey, change the subject you two." I said.

Madame Pomfrey came over and told everyone to leave after a few minutes. I gently hugged Harry and told him he had no choice but to get better soon. He'd grinned weakly, there was something on his mind.

_**Meeting With Sirius Again**_

The days drug on slowly. I hadn't heard anything about Sirius and the dementors were still around, so I'm guessing that means he's still alive. Whenever I thought about talking to Sirius, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I hadn't fully given him a chance to explain everything, I guess. Still, the thought of the Fat Lady's portrait made me angry. Why would he do such a thing?

Even though it was the middle of the night, I couldn't force myself to sleep. After tossing and turning for a little bit, I threw my blanket off my bed and left the girls' dormitory. Maybe walking around would clear my head or something. There wasn't anybody in the common room, so I easily got out of there.

"And where do you think you're going lass?" Sir Cadogen asked as the portrait shut.

"I...uh...I couldn't sleep, um." I turned and started running down the corridor. Jeez, I am such a moron!

Hogwarts at night is really stunning. I liked the way the moonlight illuminated everything, it was almost enchanting. I wondered around aimlessly for awhile. When I reached the exist, I decided to head back to the common room and try to sleep.

"Leah."

I stopped in my tracks. Okay, no more midnight walks for this kid. At least not until I'm over this stupid paranoia or whatever it is. I looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Leah, over here." I turned and saw someone standing in the shadows.

"Sirius?" I whispered, squinting to see his face.

"I need to talk to you." Sirius said.

I rolled my eyes, but walked over to him. "What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just wanted another chance to convince you that I didn't betray Harry's parents." He pleaded.

"Okay, you didn't turn them in. Can I go to bed now?" I asked.

Sirius chuckled. "You're just like your mother."

"That's what I've been told." I turned and started walking away, but that stupid feeling was back. I sighed and turned back to face Sirius. "Listen, I want to apologize for how I acted. I was rude. I shouldn't have went off on you like that. I guess I was just upset about how everything has turned out."

"It's okay Leah." Sirius smiled weakly and I swear I saw his eyes light up somewhat. "You should be angry with me, you have a right to be angry at a lot of people."

"So does Harry, but he doesn't just go off on people." I said. "Well, I don't think he does anyway."

Sirius made a sound that was almost like chuckling and then it was quiet for a minute or two.

"You should probably get some sleep." Sirius said.

"Yea, I'm really tired." I yawned.

"Good night Leah." Sirius turned to leave.

"Um, night." I took a few steps away. "Oh, Sirius, be careful."

**A/N: So, I split this chapter-thing into two parts. I didn't want to do this, but after looking at all of the reviews I was getting, I decided to update what I have so far. I'm really really sorry that it is taking me an eternity to update this. Seriously. But, I'm kind of stuck on how to finish this year, hopefully I'll figure it out soon cuz like I said earlier, I'm getting sick of this year. Time for the next year lol.**


	19. Chapter 16: Rest of the Year Part 2

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 16: Rest of the Year...Part 2**

_**Dungbombs**_

"This so lame." I muttered following the twins.

"Oh, hush up." Fred snapped waving his arm at me. His sleeve smacked the side of my face.

"This is a classic." George insisted.

"Uh huh." I said, growing more bored by the minute. "Sure is. That's why even muggles are able to pull a prank like this. Jeez you two claim to be awesome pranksters but you're using the most predictable, not to mention lamest, trick in the book."

"If you keep up the negative attitude Wilson," Fred said.

"You'll just have to stand by like everyone else." George said.

"I'm soooooo scared." I said, pretending to shake out of fear. "Totally quaking in my nonexistent boots."

The twins just rolled their eyes at me.

"Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, and guess what...it's LAME!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Wilson." Fred said, voice full of annoyance.

"What is it, dear Weaselly?" I asked, unable to stop myself from laughing. "Did my lame song insult you? Hmm, mkay, I can change it." I started skipping down the hall. "Uber lame, extra lame, incredibly lame, very lame, amply lame, astronomically lame, vastly lame, monumentally lame-"

"Okay, that's it." Fred said. I stopped skipping and I gulped. Okay, maybe I took the tormenting a smidge too far.

"Uh-oh." I turned and started running down the corridor. I could hear Fred's footsteps.

"Don't kill her Fred." was all George said in my defense.

"No promises." Fred said. I felt his hands wrap around my waist.

"No! Le'me go." I said turning away from him. Without a word, Fred threw me over his shoulder. "Not this again." I grumbled. "Put me down."

"Say that our pranks aren't lame." Fred said.

"Never." I laughed.

"I don't think you're at liberty to argue." Fred said, letting go of my legs.

I screamed and grabbed ahold of his robes. "Put me down!"

"I tried," Fred said, "but you seem to have become attached to my robes. If you don't stop pulling on them, Wilson, you're going to pull them off of me."

I instantly let go of his robes and tumbled to the ground. "Ow." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

"Now run along with you." Fred waved his arms at me. "Shoo, shoo."

"Funny Fred." I rolled my eyes.

"You insulted our genius, now you get to have no part in our end-of-term celebration."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, oh genius." I bowed and started walking away. "Have fun with your lame stink-bombs."

_**Gryffindor v. Ravenclaw**_

"Come on Leah." George begged. "You've gotta come to the match."

"No." I said again, for almost the hundredth time. "I don't want to go and that's final."

"Leave her be George." Fred said. "She's just being crabby."

I launched someone's _Care of Magical Creatures_ book at him. The book missed him by mere inches.

"I think you're aim is a little off." Fred laughed.

"Why you-" I lunged toward him, but George caught me.

"Are you two still arguing about the Dungbombs?" George asked. "That was forever ago, get over it."

"We're not still arguing about that." I hissed. "Fred is just a stupid, inconsiderate jerk!"

"I'm the inconsiderate one?" Fred asked.

"Yes, you are." I snapped.

"I don't get it." George said throwing his hands in the air. "If you two aren't fighting about the Dungbombs, then what are you fighting about?"

"I borrowed Leah's essay, simply to get an idea on how to start, and before I knew it she came at me like an animal." Fred said.

George fought back a laugh. "Okay, Fred, I'm not backing you up this time."

"What? Why not!" Fred gave his brother a sorrowful/laughable look. "You're my brother! You're supposed to defend me. How dare you leave me vulnerable to the she-beast!"

"Fred Weasley!" I screamed. "You are the most inconsiderate, vile, horrible, and completely frustrating person I've ever met!" Scowling I threw my stuff in my bag and stormed up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory.

*****(A/N: So, while I was typing this, I randomly started humming the presidential song. Ahahaha. Just thought I'd throw that in randomly XD)*****

I could hear people talking excitedly even before they reached the common rooms. So, I was pretty sure that Gryffindor had won the match. I made my way to the common room and saw Hermione sitting on one of the chairs.

"How was the match?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"We won." She said right as several people came streaming into the common room.

"I can see that." I laughed. I got up and started searching for the twins. Even if Fred had made me mad earlier, I still wanted to congratulate George. Okay, maybe I should congratulate Fred too, I guess.

"You missed an amazing match Wilson." I heard Fred say.

"I must agree." George said. "We were pretty amazing out there."

"Oh, you two are so full of yourselves." I laughed.

"So, Leah," Fred said. "We were thinking about going to Honeydukes, to get some stuff for the celebration, you care to join?"

"I guess, even though you are a brute."

"I'll trust the journey to Honeydukes to you two." George said tapping me on the shoulder. "I suddenly feel exhausted, I think I'll lay down or something."

"What? George are you-" I started to ask why George suddenly didn't want to go with us to Honeydukes, but Fred was already pulling me toward the portrait.

"Let's go." He said. "George will be fine."

"Um, okay." I said, allowing myself to be led away from the common room.

The trip to Honeydukes was quiet, really quiet. Fred didn't say a word to me for awhile.

"You missed a good match." He said after we reached the statue. "The end of it was the best though." I heard him laugh.

"Oh really? How so? Other than Harry catching the snitch and Gryffindor winning." I said.

"You remember the match against Hufflepuff, when Harry fell off his broom because of the dementors?" Fred said solemnly.

"Yea," I said, thinking back to seeing Harry hit the ground and how he had looked in the hospital wing. "That was horrible, Fred, why'd you bring it up?" 

"There's a reason, trust me." Fred said. "Well, towards the end of the match, everyone saw what they thought were dementors, near the edge of the field."

"Oh no. What about Harry? He didn't look hurt when I saw him."

"Let me finish." Fred huffed. "Well, Harry used some kind of spell and this silver thing shot towards the dementors-"

"A Patronus." I said. "I read about it." I said once Fred gave me a questioning look.

"Okay, a Patronus then." Fred said. "Like I said, Harry cast a Patronus at what everyone thought was dementors. Well, let's just say that having something blasted towards you, while you're under a huge cloak probably isn't a very fun experience."

"Huh? I'm confused."

"Malfoy." Fred said.

"Ohhhhhh, I can fill in the blanks now." I laughed. "So, Mouseboy thought it would be funny to sabotage you guys?"

"That's how it looked." Fred said.

"Slytherin must be worried about the Final then." I said.

"They better be worried." Fred said.

"Oh?" I asked. "Does Gryffindor have a vengeance now?"

"You bet we do." Fred said.

"You'll beat them." I laughed, walking ahead of him. "Gryffindor's got an awesome team."

"You're just saying that cause it's your house." Fred scoffed, pushing past me.

"No." I stopped walking. What was with the sudden temperament change? "I wasn't just saying that. I really think the team is awesome. I've seen you guys practice. The entire team is dedicated, which isn't something I've seen in any of the Slytherin team."

"Whatever." Fred said.

"If you were just going to snap at me, why'd you even ask me to come with you?" I yelled.

Fred didn't say anything, he just kept walking.

"Don't ignore me Fred!" I called after him. When he didn't answer, I got frustrated. "Why are you always such a jerk to me?" I asked. "I know you can be nice. You've been nice to me before. Do you like to torment me? Is that it? Is that why you asked me to come with you?"

"Because, I wanted to talk to you." Fred turned to look at me. "I wanted to apologize." Fred mumbled so softly that I barely heard him.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize, about earlier."

"Oh." I said. "Then why did you snap at me?"

"I don't know." Fred ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stand up in places. "When I asked you to come with me, I figured you were still upset about earlier and when you made the comment about the team, I figured you were being sarcastic."

"I made you mad. I'm sorry." I said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Fred asked. "You didn't do anything. I lost my temper."

"That's not why I'm apologizing." I said. "I have a habit of making you mad, I don't mean to, most of it's in good fun, but I don't know. It's like I always take it a bit too far with you."

"You're not the only one." Fred laughed. "I do that to you all the time. I purposefully make you angry and then I take it too far and you end up mad at me for days."

"So, it's a truce then?" I asked. Fred gave me a questioning look. "Now we both know that we both love to torment each other and that it is hardly ever meant to actually be mean." I held out my hand. "Promise to always keep that in mind?"

"Can do Wilson." Fred laughed taking my hand.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful rivalry, Weasley." I laughed.

_**Quidditch Final**_

"You two nervous about the match tomorrow?" I asked. I looked around the common room. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, and he looked like he was going to throw up. Oliver was sitting over a mini field-thing. Poor guy, does he ever rest.

"Nope." George laughed.

"We're ready." Fred said.

"Glad you two aren't nervous." I said, "Everyone else is."

"Team! Bed!" I heard Oliver say. I hadn't even noticed that he'd abandoned the mini field.

"Okay, you heard him George." Fred said. He grabbed me, only instead of throwing me over his shoulder like normal, he held me bridal style. "Let's go."

"Put me down, Fred Weasley." I laughed.

"But Oliver said to go to bed, I'm going." He started up the stairs.

"I am not going to bed with you!" I said, instantly feeling my face heat up.

"Aw." Fred laughed, putting me down.

George walked by us and ruffled my hair. "Good night, dear triplet."

"Night George." I said. "Well, good night Fred." I said, noticing that Oliver hadn't left the common room yet, and I seriously doubted that he would until every member of the team was in bed.

"Good night Leah." Fred said wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close to him. I felt his fingers run threw my hair, making me shiver. He leaned down and again kissed me on the cheek.

I felt myself blush and stumbled down the stairs without somehow falling and breaking my neck. I grabbed my stuff and hurried off to bed.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" Lee Jordan yelled. Everyone erupted in cheers and I screamed along with them. The Slytherins booed.

"Oh, hush up, ya pricks!" I yelled. Ron gave me a funny look. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Ron said, grinning slightly.

"Oh, you know you wanted to yell at them too." I laughed.

"Oh no, he's gonna hit her." Hermione said, just seconds before Marcus Flint collided with Angelina.

"Get your head out of your ass and watch where you're friggin' going!" I yelled just as Ron yelled "You no good, dirty, cheating, rotten son of a b-"

"RON!" Hermione scolded. I couldn't help but snicker at the look on her face.

"What?" Ron asked. "Well he is." The three of us were quiet for a moment before Ron yelled "Way to go Fred! That'll teach him!"

I grimaced when I caught a look at Marcus's face, but gave Fred a thumbs up when he looked over at us.

Throughout the game, Hermione kept giving me and Ron harsh looks whenever either of us would swear at the Slytherin team. I was pretty sure after just a few minutes, she'd been completely offended.

"You dumbass!" I yelled at Mouseboy. "Get your pathetic waste of space back on your janky broom!" Even Ron gave me a funny look that time. I laughed. "Americans are known for being very loud and obnoxious."

"They can't do that, can they?" Hermione asked a few minutes later. I looked up to see the entire Slytherin team in from of the goal.

"That's low." I said. I saw Harry zoom towards them and they scattered. I was beside myself with laughter.

"Malfoy's seen the snitch!" Ron yelled pointing, silencing my laughter. I scanned the field and sure enough Mouseboy was diving toward the ground, his face was easily readable.

"Go! Harry! Go!" I screamed.

"Watch out!" Hermione screamed just as Harry managed to miss being hit with a bludger.

In no time at all, Harry caught up with Mouseboy. Both of them were only inches from catching the tiny ball. The crowd around me, Ron, and Hermione erupted in cheers and Harry pulled out of the dive, his hand raised in the air.

"Congrats." I said hugging Harry as soon as I saw him. He looked happier than I'd ever seen him. "You did great out there."

"Thanks." Harry beamed.

I saw the twins out of the corner of my eye. Waving a good-bye to Harry, I turned and made my way to them. George wrapped me in a bear hug the moment he saw me.

"Congrats guys." I laughed. George released me from his strangle-hold after a minute or so. "I thought you were going to suffocate me."

George laughed. "Nah, wouldn't happen Leah."

"Oy." Fred said. "What is this? George gets a hug, but I don't? This is mutiny I tell you."

"You dork." I laughed throwing my arms around his neck. "If you're jealous of George, just say so." I said with a wink after letting go of Fred.

"W-what?" Fred's face went slightly pink. "I am not jealous. Not in the least. It's just not fair that you congratulate one of us with a hug when we both helped win the Cup. That's all I was pointing out."

I giggled. "Whatever you say Fred."

_**Rat Man (na na na na na na na na na na na RAT MAN! ahahahaha)**_

The sun had set several minutes ago. I knew that I should be heading back to the school, I doubted that I was even aloud to be out on the grounds right now. But it was peaceful here, and after a day of exams, I needed peace and quiet. Sitting under one of the huge trees, I was sure that if I didn't get up soon, I'd fall asleep.

I heard someone yell and when I looked up, I saw Ron suddenly appear a few feet away from me. I blinked. What the? Was I seeing things? I saw that Ron was chasing after a cat and after a minute, Harry and Hermione appeared out of thin air as well. What the hell was going on? 

"Sirius?" I saw the giant black dog charge toward the trio. I jumped up and started towards them when I saw Sirius knock Harry to the ground and attack Ron. Sirius drug Ron towards the Whomping Willow, Harry and Hermione followed after them. "Harry!" I called, hoping to catch their attention.

They turned and gave me a questioning look. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said, "But first, let's go after Ron."

"The dog pulled Ron under the Whomping Willow." Harry said. "There has to be a way to get under there."

"But how?" I asked at the same time as Hermione.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione's cat dart towards the tree and place a paw on the tree, causing the tree to freeze instantly.

"That was weird." I said. "Smart cat."

"Keep your wands out." Harry said heading to the gap in the roots of the tree. Harry followed the cat, then Hermione, and then me.

"Where are we?" I asked after we had followed the cat quite a ways. We were in a very grimy room. Broken furniture was everywhere.

"I-i think we're in the Shrieking Shack." Hermionce said.

"Keep an eye out for Ron." Harry said.

"Ron!" Hermione said, once we found him. I felt horrible for him, his leg was definitely broken. Why had Sirius attacked them? It didn't make sense to me.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked. I noticed that his eyes kept darting around.

"Not a dog." I muttered.

"It's a trap." Ron said. "He's an Animagus."

I gasped as I caught a glimpse of Sirius. Harry turned and glared. Without thinking, I stuffed my wand in my pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius said. Harry and Hermione's wands shot towards Sirius. He gave me a momentarily confused look but then focused back on Harry. Sirius started to talk about how brave Harry was, how much he was like James. I could tell that this was only making Harry angrier.

"You'll have to go through all of us to get Harry." Ron said. "You're outnumbered Black."

"That won't bother him." Harry muttered. Hermione tried desperately to hush Harry, but he only got madder. He lunged at Sirius, caught him off-guard, and knocked him to the ground. I saw Hermione kick at Sirius and Ron landed on his arm.

I pulled out my wand and with a flick, everyone separated. Keeping my wand up, I stood between the younger three and Sirius.

"Leah, what are you doing?" Harry growled at me.

"You're making a mistake Harry." I muttered.

"A mistake?" He yelled. "It's a mistake to want to avenge my parents? How can you say that? You of all people should know how I feel! You lost your family too!"

I felt tears sting my eyes. "I know how you feel Harry, I know it hurts and sometimes it seems like just being angry is the only thing you can do. But, you've got to listen to me. You're making a mistake."

"No, I'm not." Harry raised his wand. How he had managed to grab it, I wasn't sure. "Move Leah." his voice was emotionless.

"No." I said raising my chin.

"Why are you defending him?" Hermione asked. "He's a murderer."

"He's also my father." I said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared at me.

"But...but...Greg? I've met your father!" Harry stammered.

"Greg was my adopted father." I said.

"So, you're going to protect him then?" Harry asked. "Even though he murdered all those muggles, and my parents..."

"He didn't murder them Harry, you've got to listen to me. Please." I begged.

"Leah," Sirius said. I turned slightly to look at him. Just then there were footsteps around us and Hermione started screaming for help.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin said once he was in the room. My wand, along with Harry's flew to him. Harry looked torn as he stared at Sirius. I sighed, hopefully Lupin would be able to explain everything. "Where is he?" Lupin asked.

Sirius raised his hand a pointed at Ron. I saw Hermione and Ron exchange confused glances. Harry gave me a confused look, I only shook my head. I had no clue what was going on. Lupin went on talking, about Sirius switching something and not telling him. Then Lupin helped Sirius to his feet and embraced him.

"WHAT?" Herimone screamed. "You...I can't believe this!" Her voice cracked. "I even helped cover for you."

"I trusted you." Harry said.

"Harry, Hermione." Lupin said. "Let me explain."

"Don't trust him Harry." Hermione said. "He's a werewolf, he probably wants you dead too."

"So it's you that's been helping him get into the castle." Harry said.

"I haven't been helping him." Lupin said.

Harry started to say something, but I interrupted. "Harry, let them explain. I didn't want to believe Sirius at first either, but it's the truth. You need to know what really happened."

"How did you know where to find us." Harry asked.

"The map." Lupin said simply. "I'm Moony Harry." He said after a minute. "I saw you three heading towards Hagrid's and later, I saw you again but you had others with you. One of which I didn't expect to ever see on the map."

"Sirius and Leah were with us." Ron said. "But you already knew Sirius was close to the school."

Lupin dismissed Ron's comment and kept talking. "I saw Sirius pull two of you into the willow, so I came as quickly as I could." Lupin walked over to Ron and held out his hand. "Can I take a look at the rat?"

Ron hesitated, but handed over the rat. "What's my rat got to do with all of this?"

"He's not a rat." Sirius said, making me jump. He'd been so quiet, I'd almost forgotten about him. "An Animagus, but the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"You're mental." Ron said.

"Black killed Pettigrew," Harry said. "Twelve years ago."

"That's what everyone thought, Harry." Lupin said. Lupin started explaining everything. That Peter, James, and Sirius had become Animagi to help him during his transformations. About why the Whomping Willow was planted, and the why there was a tunnel under it. Then he started telling about the prank Sirius pulled on Snape.

"So, Snape doesn't like you because he thought you were in on the joke that Sirius pulled on him?" Harry asked.

"That's right, Potter." Snape said, suddenly appearing in the room. He tossed something to Harry. "That was very useful Potter." There was silence before Snape spoke again. "I've told Dumbledore not to trust you, that you've been helping Black. Of course, he wouldn't listen. He insisted that you were safe, tame."

"Severus-" Lupin began, but Snape didn't give him a chance to speak. Within seconds, Lupin was tied up with then snake-like cords.

"Stand aside, Miss Wilson." Snape growled at me. "I said stand aside."

"Maybe, we should let him explain." Hermione whispered. "It wouldn't hurt-"

"Keep quiet, you stupid girl!" Snape glared at Hermione. She sunk back against the wall. "Now, move." He said to me.

"No." I said.

"Leah," Sirius placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. I'll go, as long as the boy brings the rat, everything will be okay. Once we're at the castle-"

"The castle?" Snape asked. The smirk on his face made my stomach uneasy. "You won't be going to the castle, Black. The dementors are eager to see you. They might even give you a kiss when they see you."

"You're horrible!" I yelled. "Y-you...you can't do that!"

"Come on." Snape said. He turned toward the door, but Harry was blocking it. "Get out of the way, Potter."

"Not until you let them explain." Harry said.

"Explain? Listen Potter, if I hadn't saved you-"

"Lupin could have killed me many times this year." Harry said. "And, if Sirius really wanted to kill me, he could have done it before I even got to Hogwarts. He could have taken care of me in a muggle neighborhood and nobody would have known who did it."

"Get out of the way." Snape said. "I don't care to fathom how their twisted minds work-"

"So, just because they made a fool out of you in school, you might let two innocent men go to Azkaban? You're pathetic." Harry raised his wand, again I wondered how he'd managed to get it. "Expelliarmus." I heard other voices say the spell as well.

Snape was knocked off his feet and thrown back. I had just enough time to cover my face before he crashed into me, causing me to slam into the wall behind me. Somehow, Sirius had managed to move out of the way in time.

"Ow." I muttered rubbing the back of my head. I could already feel a huge headache coming, and the edge of my vision was blurred.

"Leah, are you okay?" Harry and Hermione rushed towards me. They grabbed Snape's arms and pulled him off me.

"I think so. I-i hit my head on the wall." I slowly stood up and instantly felt woozy.

"You need to sit down." Hermione said. "You've probably got a concussion. We'll have to take you to the Hosital Wing with Ron." She pushed me into a sitting position on the floor.

"Thank you Harry." Lupin said. I hadn't noticed that Sirius had untied him.

"You said you were going to explain." Harry said.

"Yes." Lupin said. "Can I see the rat?"

"You're still insisting that Scabbers has something to do with this?" Ron asked. "Just because Pettigrew could become a rat, doesn't mean that _my _rat is the one you're after. Besides, how would Black know where to find him? He's been in Azkaban!"

"He's got a point Sirius." Lupin said. "Care to explain?"

Sirius held up the front part of the Daily Prophet, a picture of Ron's family smiling was shown on it. "Fudge gave me his paper during one of his inspections. I knew Peter at once. I'd seen him transform many times."

Lupin studied the picture closely. "His front paw...the toe...it's missing."

"So?" Ron asked.

"Pettigrew cut it off himself." Sirius said. "He yelled to get the attention of the muggles and then he blew up the street, killing everyone, and then he went into the sewer."

"The biggest piece of Pettigrew that they could find...was his finger." Hermione said softly.

"Not to mention, the rat is very old." Lupin said. "Much older than normal rats live. And he doesn't look to well right now. Probably been losing weight and acting strange lately."

"It's that cat!" Ron said.

"Ron," Hermione said. "It does all make sense."

"So, Sirius couldn't kill Peter before and now he wants to finish him off." Harry said. "I should have let Snape take you with him."

"Harry!" I said, but even I could tell that my voice was barely more than a whisper.

"All this time," Lupin said. "we've had it all wrong. Sirius didn't betray your parents Harry, Peter did. Sirius was framed."

"It was still my fault." Sirius said. "I told Lily and James to use Peter instead of me. I thought that would be safer. Who would suspect Peter would know anything? By the time I realized that there was something wrong, it was too late."

"Ron, if you give me the rat," Lupin said. "everyone will know for sure what really happened that night. Come on. If it is, as you say just a rat, then I'll give him back, unharmed."

Ron handed over the rat and Sirius and Lupin pointed wands at it. There was a bright light and Scabbers started growing. In it's place was a short man, with then hair and a bald spot. I had to squint just to see him.

I heard them talking, but I couldn't concentrate on what was going on. My head was pounding and I could hardly tell who was who anymore. Everyone was blurry. I kept blinking, hoping that my vision would clear up. I put my hands on my temples, nothing helped take the pain away.

"-hiding from Voldemort's followers-"

"-madness-"

"-difficulty...innocent man-"

My eyelids were steadily getting heavier. I finally let them shut, hoping the pain would go away soon.

"Leah, wake up." I heard Hermione say.

"Nnngh." I opened my eyes slowly.

"Come on." Hermione helped me up slowy. "Everyone's going back to the castle. We're taking you and Ron to the hospital wing and Lupin is taking Peter to Dumbledore."

I had to lean on Hermione every so often, because everything was still so blurry that I kept tripping over my own feet. "Sorry." I said when I tripped and nearly took Hermione down with me.

When we got outside, the moon was shining brightly. Hermione stiffened next to me. "He didn't take his potion tonight." She said. "Lupin's not safe!"

"Run!" I heard Sirius yell. I was aware of someone pushing me and I heard Harry talking, arguing with Sirius I think. I heard a bang and saw somebody laying on the ground, another bang, but I couldn't tell if anybody was hit.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. I heard him say something to Sirius and then I heard paws hitting the ground.

Hermione helped me walk somewhere and had me sit down. "Is Ron okay?" She asked. I heard her and Harry talking, but they were interrupted by a weird noise. It sounded like an animal. "Leah, stay with Ron. You've got to stay awake, in case Lupin comes back."

"I...i'll...try" I said. I gripped my wand tightly. I heard their footsteps leave.

After several minutes, I heard a noise behind me. I turned to look, but everything went black.

_**Trip Back**_

"You sure you're okay Wilson?" Fred asked again.

I sighed and laid my head against the window. "Yes Fred, I'm fine. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't have let me leave unless I was."

"True," he said.

"Now what is taking your brother so long?" I asked. "Is the trolley lady that hard to find? We're on a train, she couldn't have gotten too far away."

Fred laughed. "Okay, now I believe you're okay."

"Here's your candy!" George said happily throwing open the door to the compartment.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands together. "Hooray for Gorge!"

George laughed and sat down across from me and Fred. He set the candy on the seat next to him. "Okay, since Leah was in the hospital wing she gets first pick."

"Yahoo!" I took my time picking something, loving the look of annoyance I got from Fred. "I waaaaaant...that one." I said grabbing something at random. I noticed a smirk on George's face, just as I put the candy in my mouth. Instantly, they started laughing. "What did you two do?" I screamed once I'd swallowed the candy.

"Noooothing." They said together.

"Uh huh." I check my reflection in the mirror, no purple hair. I could talk, so they didn't mute me again. What had they done?

"We seriously didn't do anything." George said.

"You see," Fred said. "We came up with this genius idea."

"Utterly brilliant really."

"Only problem was that when we decided to test it-"

"We couldn't find you anywhere." George said.

"We looked everywhere for you-" Fred said.

"Gave both of us quite a fright."

"Then we find out you spent time in the hospital wing."

"So we decided to wait until we knew for sure that you were better-"

"To test our brilliant idea." They said together.

"Which was what, exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely-" George said.

"Nothing." Fred said.

"We didn't have to do anything."

"Just act like we might have-"

"You did the rest yourself." They finished together.

"You two are horrible." I laughed. "I'll admit, that was brilliant, but you two are still horrible."

"But you love us." They laughed.

When the train finally stopped and everyone was unloading their stuff, I just sat there, still gazing out the window.

"Leah?" George asked. "It's time to go."

"I don't want to leave." I said.

"Sadly, everyone has to." Fred said. I sighed.

"Maybe, we'll see each other before school next year." George said.

"Yeah, the Quidditch World Cup is this summber. I'm sure Ron will want Harry and Hermione to stay so they can go with us. We'll pull some strings so you can come too." Fred said. "O-only if you want, that is." he added after a minute.

"I'd like that." I grinned.

Once we were through the barrier, it hit me that I really was going back to the Dursleys. I scowled and then noticed the look that Vernon was giving the Weasleys. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Good to see everyone." Molly said, hugging everyone.

"See you Leah." George said hugging me. "We'll let you know about the Cup." he let go of me and followed after his family.

"Well, guess I'll see you Wilson." Fred turned and started walking away.

"What? No hug?" I snapped. "Fred Weasley, get back here."

He turned and gave me that goofy grin. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Nah, you don't need a hug. George is a very good substitute." He laughed. "After all, he's just like me."

"Hmmm. Nope." I said. "He's nicer."

"No hug for you then." Fred said turning away like he was angry, but I could tell he was still grinning.

"Fred Weasley!" I grabbed his shirt and made him turn around. His arms instantly went around my waist. My face got hot in seconds.

"See you soon, Leah." Fred said, I felt him let go of me. Without thinking, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"See you." I said walking away. His face was slightly pink but I was sure that mine was even redder. I couldn't believe that I'd just done that!

When I caught up with Vernon and Harry, I heard Harry talking about his Godfather. I smirked. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: This chapter has taken FOREVER! Ahhh I never thought I was going to finish it. So, I started to think that I could end this story here, or I can keep adding to it. Review and let me know if I should continue or not :) If I do continue this story, it's going to be a lot longer, and I've already got a fairly good idea of how to end it if I do add more. I've got three or four different endings at the moment. Anyway, review please XD I love hearing what everyone thinks of this story.**


	20. Chapter 17: Summer

**So, I decided to continue :) Hopefully I will be able to update this more often from now on. Well, I've got an idea from here on out. I think that every now and then, I'll ask a question (or something like that) and depending on how everyone reviews, will decide on how I continue the story. I've got several ideas, I just can't pick which to use lol so I'll stop rambling now. On to the next chapter :)**

**Oh and I put a flashback in here, its from the last school year. I just thought of it and I didn't want to edit an existing chapter. So I took the lazy way out XP**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 17: Summer**

"Good morning, dear odd family." I sang skipping into the kitchen, late for breakfast as usual. Flashing Harry a devilish grin, I grabbed Dudley's grapefruit off his plate. "Ooooohhh, grapefruit for breakfast. Yum!" I giggled slightly and took a small bite of the stolen food. "Oh, sorry Dudley." I said, acting like I had only just noticed everyone staring at me. "Do you want it back?" I held the grapefruit up to him. Dudley shook his head. "Mkay, suit yourself." I laughed, eating the rest of it and leaving the room.

I opened the front door and had to instantly cover my eyes. "Oh my effing gawd!" I yelled. "Who pissed mother nature off? Jeez, she's on the rag again." I stumbled back into the house, blinking rapidly to get rid of the stupid dot that blinded my vision. "Aahh, it's the dot of death!" I laughed. I held onto the railing of the stairs and slowly made my way up the stairs.

"You're retarded Leah." I heard Harry say.

"Yep." I laughed. "Where are my sunglasses?"

"Somewhere in the mess you call a room, maybe." Harry laughed.

I sighed and started to go through my stuff. Fifteen minutes later, I emerged from my room victorious, sunglasses grasped firmly in my hand. "Haha, take that room! I win!" I started walking down the stairs, sliding the shades on my face. "Thought you could get the best of me? Ha not a cha- WHOA!" My foot missed the next step and I slid down the last five or so steps. "Mkay, so apparently the stairs got the best of me today." I muttered, rubbing my now sore butt.

Every house in Privet Drive is almost exactly alike. It's so boring. I sighed and slowly made my way down the street. Was there any place that would actually be not...quite so lame? Ha, that was so not the right way to phrase that.

It was a good ten minute walk before I noticed a small shop. Okay, so normally an antique shop wouldn't be on my list of stores that even peak my interest, but I was bored so oh well.

I slowly made my way past the shelves that were packed full of pretty much anything. I was about to leave when a small snow globe caught my attention. I smiled and picked it up to examine it. Inside the globe was a two small people. I thought at first that they had red hair, but then I realized that they had hoods painted on.

"Almost like the twins." I said putting it back on the shelf.

_I sat up slowly and stretched, while attempting to untangle my legs from the blanket. I finally got up and managed to get dressed._

"_Oy! Leah, hurry up!" I heard someone, one of the twins, yell from the bottom of the stairs. I rolled my eyes and slid on my shoes and made my way to the common room._

"_Loudmouth." I laughed when I saw the twins._

"_We've got a surprise for you." George grinned._

"_But you've gotta close your eyes." Fred said._

"_Nu uh. Not a chance." I said, instantly grabbing my hair with one and hand and putting the other on my throat. "You two are evil."_

"_It's a good surprise." They both insisted._

"_I don't knoww." I bit my lip. "Okay, I guess."_

"_You won't regret this." Fred said putting his hands over my eyes._

"_This way Leah." George grabbed my hands. With that, they led me away. I heard the portrait open and then shut._

"_Where are you two taking me?" I asked._

"_You'll see." Fred said in my ear._

_I heard a scratching sound and instantly got cold. "Are we outside?" I asked. "Why did you take me outside? It's COLD!" I heard them laugh and George let go of my hands._

"_Are your eyes closed?" Fred asked._

"_Yesss." I lied. I could barely see the outline of Fred's fingers._

"_You're lying." Fred said. "I can feel you blink."_

"_Dang it." I sighed. "Okay fine," I closed my eyes, "they're closed."_

_After a second Fred removed his hands. "Keep your eyes closed for a second." I nodded. "Ready George?"_

"_Ready Fred." George said. I gulped._

"_Surprise!" They said together._

_I opened my eyes slowly and gasped. The ground was completely white. "Oh my God." I said._

"_You said it never got very cold where you lived." Fred said._

"_So we assumed you didn't see snow very often," George said._

"_Or maybe not at all."_

"_So we decided to surprise you when we noticed that it had snowed last night."_

"_Wow," I held up my hand and caught a snowflake. "this is amazing." _

_It was silent for awhile. "Here," Fred handed me his sweater. "you were starting to shake."_

"_Thanks." I said._

"_We thought about asking Mum to make you one." George said._

"_But then we realized that she puts the first letter of your name on the front." Fred said._

"_Normally not a problem-"_

"_But as you happen to be anything up normal-"_

"_Of course a simple sweater wouldn't work for you-"_

"_You'd have a giant L." Fred laughed._

"_L for Lame." I laughed. We laughed for awhile, then I got a clever idea. "Look over there!" I yelled. The twins looked and I took the opportunity to grab as much snow as possible. When the twins turned around, I launched my lame attempt at a snow ball at them. I somehow managed to cover both of the twins in snow._

"_Leah, we do hope you realize-"_

"_This means war."_

I walked past a couple more shelves, but nothing caught my attention, so I decided to leave. I slowly made my way back to the Dursleys. I guess if I was going to be bored, I might as well be bored someplace where I could easily take a nap.

The first thing that greeted me when I opened the front door was yelling from Dudley. The oaf was screaming about food. Blah blah blah. Smirking I suddenly had a very good idea. I edged my way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I couldn't make something like the twins had, well not on such short notice anyway, but I could rig it to implode. I grabbed a small pastry from the back and hid it behind my back and left the room. I ran to my room and grabbed my potions bag. I grabbed one and grinned. It was odorless and tasteless, so Dudley would never notice it, and when mixed with saliva it causes a slight boom. Completely harmless, I hope.

Dudley stormed up the stairs and slammed his door shut. I made my way across the hall and knocked on his door. "What?" Dudley snapped, throwing the door open. He narrowed his eyes at me. "What do _you _want?" he snarled.

"Jeez, temper." I said. I showed the pastry, "Okay, fine. I won't give you this. I felt bad because the adults are being jerks, but never mind." I turned and started walking back to my room.

"Give me that!" Dudley snatched at the pastry.

"Nu uh. You're not supposed to have sweets. I, on the other hand, could actually do with gaining a pound or two." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Give it here you git!" Dudley shoved me down and took the treat. "Don't you dare tell Mum or Dad." With that he retreated to his room and shut the door.

Harry, who had been coming up the stairs, looked at me on the floor with a funny look on his face. I winked and he shook his head. No doubt he was able to figure out what was going on. There was silence for a second, followed by a slight popping noise and then Dudley's door flew open again. He was covered in icing and pieces of food. Harry and I burst into fits of laughter.

"Remember Dudley Dear," I laughed, "you can't tell about that. Or Mummy and Daddy would know that you tried to sneak sweets while you're supposed to be on a diet." I got up off the floor and went into my room, still laughing.

My good mood instantly died when I saw the box in the corner of my cluttered room. It was just an ordinary cardboard box, but it put me in a horrible mood whenever I saw it.

"Get it over with Leah." I told myself. "You have to do it sometime, might as well be today."

I sat the box on my bed. My fingers trembled as I lifted the lid. For some reason, I had been unable to go through the box of my sisters stuff. My "grandmother", Greg's mother, had sent it to me while I was at Hogwarts. She'd claimed that it was stuff that I should have, because I was closer to Analiese than anyone else was. If only she knew how wrong she was about that.

The first thing I grabbed was a bright pink photo album. It was full of really bad pictures, most were taken by Analiese when she was young. But as she got older, the pictures got a lot better. Analiese probably could have made a good career out of being a photographer someday. I reached into the box and pulled out another album and a picture fell out, onto my lap.

When I looked at it closer, I saw that it was a picture of me on my eleventh birthday. The day Mom announced that I was a witch. In the original picture I had been holding Mom's wand and had playfully pointed it at Analiese as she clumsily held the camera in her hands. But now my face was gone, scratched away by something. And the edges of the picture were crumpled, like someone had stuffed it somewhere.

I grabbed one of the newer albums out of the box and flipped through it. Sure enough, every picture with me in it had my face scratched off, sometimes with vulgar writing written on the picture. I could only stare at the pictures. How could I have never realized that Analiese was so unhappy? She'd always seemed to be the happy one. She was always smiling. And why did she hate me so much?

"Leah?" Harry opened my bedroom door. I jumped and dropped the album that was on my lap, photos scattered all over my floor. "Sorry." Harry mumbled.

"It's okay," I said. "It was an accident, I shouldn't have been in La-La Land anyway."

"Riiight." Harry laughed. "Well, I thought I'd let you know that we're going to the Weasley's tomorrow."

"Weasley? As in, the twins?" I asked, brightening up.

"Unless you know other Weasleys."

"Nope, sure don't." I laughed. Harry shook his head and left my room.

*_Knock knock knock* _I groaned and buried my face into my pillow. The knocking continued. "Go away!" I yelled into my pillow. "I'm sleepin in here!"

"Leah, wake up." I heard Harry say. "The Weasleys will be here in an hour."

Instantly I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. "Oh my God! It's almost four!" I jumped out of bed and threw my door open. "Is it seriously after three in the afternoon?"

"Uh, yeah." Harry gave me a very dull look. "You wouldn't wake up."

"Crap." I slapped myself in the forehead. "They're gona be here at five, right?" Harry nodded. "Ugh and I have nothing packed." Harry gave me an apologetic smile and went into his room.

I threw a bunch of stuff onto my bed and grabbed clothes and ran to the shower. Thirty minutes later I walked back into my room. My wet hair soaked the top of my Rolling Stones shirt. With one hand holding onto the belt loop of my skinny jeans, I started rummaging around for a belt and socks. After making my room even more of a mess, I managed to find the belt, but the socks still eluded me.

I turned on my straightener and while it was heating up I started putting stuff in my trunk. I reached across my bed and hit the power button on my stereo, Move Your Body by Eiffel 65 started blaring. I danced around my room, grabbing everything I needed and tossing in into my trunk. After I was pretty sure I had everything, even though I was completely sure that I was forgetting something, I went back to my straightener.

My hair is normally straight, but I usually have to straighten half of it or it lays funny halfway through the day. Eiffel 65 eventually gave way to Europe. I couldn't help but get excited. Before long I was dancing around my room and my straightener was now a microphone.

"It's the Final Countdown! Dida-da-da dida-da-da-da dida-da-da the final countdown." I sang into my straightener. I went crazy during the guitar solo. Not to brag, but I'm ace at air-guitar. Haha. "It's the final..." I stood up and noticed Fred in the mirror. I jumped towards my stereo to shut it off, hit the button and dropped my straightener. It landed right on my foot.

"Holy balls!" I yelled. I grabbed the stupid thing, shut it off and tossed in on my dresser. "That hurt." I said sitting on my bed. Fred laughed and sat beside me. "How much of that did you watch?" I asked.

"Enough." he smirked.

"I feel really stupid now." I said. I got up and shut my trunk. "Well, we going?"

"Yeah." Fred said helping me with my trunk. "So, me and George thought of a good plan for your cousin, Dudlin wasn't it?"

"Dudley." I laughed. "And I can't wait to see this."

When we got in the living room, it was like the cold war. Only without the nuclear threat.

"Okay, well, Fred you can go first with one of the trunks." Mr. Weasley said. I helped Fred carry one of the trunks to the fireplace and noticed that he'd dropped a trail of candy through the living room.

"I think you have a hole in your pocket." I said pointing.

"Be a doll and get those, won't you Leah." Fred winked at me. With that he waved at everybody and said "The Burrow" and vanished.

I rolled my eyes and started picking up the candy. Fred had said to leave one, but not to make it noticeable, so I left one behind the coffee table.

"Okay George you're next." Mr. Weasley said. Harry and George put the last trunk in the fireplace and George winked before vanishing. Then Ron left. "Leah, you're next. You know what to do?"

"Yep." I said. I stood in the fireplace and stared at the Dursleys. "I'd say 'see ya later', but I don't want to torture myself." I said. I heard a faint coughing sound and caught a glimpse of Dudley. His tongue was starting to grow. I couldn't help but laugh. "The Burrow" I said through giggles.

"That was genius!" I said once I saw the twins. "Utterly brilliant."

"We've got a lot to catch up on." They said. They drug me through the place and up several stairs until we came to a small room, a bedroom I'm guessing. I sat on the bed and the twins sat on either side of me. I noticed that Fred made sure that there were several inches between me and him.

"So, why did you drag me up here?" I asked.

"Because Mum and Dad are going to be furious with us." George said.

"And maybe if it takes them a bit to find us-" Fred said.

"And once Mum sees you, she'll probably calm down." George said.

"Greeat, you're using me to get out of trouble. Some friends you are." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. "Your mum is still going to kill you."

"You know Leah," George said, "your American accent is starting to fade."

"That was a bit random George." I laughed.

"Did you hear that?" Fred asked after awhile. He got up and looked out the window. He turned around and grinned at us. "C'mon, let's go." He said leaving the room. I followed the twins down the stairs. When we were almost to the kitchen Fred stopped us. "Don't be seen by Mum." he warned.

We made it almost to the door when Mrs. Weasley turned around and saw us. "Fred! George! Where do you two think you're going?" she said sharply. She tossed her wand on the table and stormed over to us. "I've had it with you two and these _jokes!_ You two are-"

"Look Mum," George said pushing me forward.

"Leah's here!" Fred said. They both stood behind me. Cowards.

"Hello Leah dear," Mrs. Weasley gave me a quick hug. "Now..." but she stopped talking. I turned to see what had caused her to stop mid-sentence and saw the twins running away.

"Cowards!" I yelled after them. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head. I left the room slowly, unsure about what Mrs. Weasley was going to do. "That was low." I told the twins when I found them outside.

"Yep." George said.

"Why should we face our mother's wrath," Fred said, "when we have a friend we can use as bait to get away?"

"You jerk." I slugged him in the shoulder. Fred gave me a dark look.

"Careful Wilson." Fred said. "Wouldn't want anyone knowing about..." he balled his hand into a fist and held it to his face. I felt my face heat up. I muttered an apology for hitting him and took a step back.

"What was that about?" George asked. Fred just laughed and shook his head.

"Oh my God!" I said, the table of food catching my attention. "There's food on that table!" I said happily.

The twins burst into fits of laughter.

The next morning was horrible. Since I'd slept pretty much the entire day the day before, it was impossible for me to go to sleep last night. I kept falling asleep at the table waiting for everyone to wake up.

"C'Mon Leah." George said dragging me through the yard.

"I don' wanna." I pouted. "It's too early."

"It's not that bad Wilson." Fred snapped walking past me and George.

"What's his problem?" I asked George. "Did somebody shove a stick up his butt or something?"

George grinned. "Nah, he's just cranky. He'll be fine."

But Fred didn't get over his "cranky" attitude anytime soon. Every time I tried talking to him, he got annoyed and would walk off. I just didn't get it. Yesterday, it was like old times and now it was like he couldn't stand me.

"Did I tick him off somehow?" I asked George while we were setting up the tents.

He sighed. "I...it's complicated Leah. It'll be okay, he'll be the regular Fred soon enough."

"I hope so." I sighed. I'd given up trying to talk to Fred awhile ago, when he'd bitten my head off when I'd asked about the joke shop that he and George had been talking about. It was "none of my business" and I "shouldn't worry about what the guys are doing because I was just a little girl". If Arthur hadn't been standing behind him, I would have slugged Fred for the comment.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off, to get water I think. I settled with watching Arthur try to start the fire. I couldn't help but laugh whenever he dropped a match.

"Let me see that Arthur." I said, taking the match from him.

I lit the fire and saw Arthur's face light up with excitement. When the other three got back, a tall blond guy showed up. He asked if anyone wanted to make bets on the match. The twins instantly jumped on the offer. Arthur wasn't excited about it, but they did it anyway.

It was time for the match. Everyone was buying souvenirs and other fun stuff. I stood with the twins, who looked at everything longingly. "Pick something out." I told them. "I'll pay." The twins instantly got excited.

"You're a doll." Fred said putting a giant hat on my head. "It fits you." He laughed.

"Not a doll," George said, his voice drifted from somewhere ahead of us. "she's heaven sent." The twins both laughed.

"You two are strange." I sighed.

I practically had to drag the twins to the top box to keep them from spending all of my money. We talked for awhile before I heard the Bulgarian mascots be announced. I was confused as to why a Quidditch team would use women as mascots, then I noticed the twins and figured that the mascots weren't normal women.

"They're amazing." Fred sighed. He leaned over me to get a better look at them. I shoved him over. What was with him? His face twisted in anger and he shoved me out of the way and took my seat, because it was closer to the whatever-they-were.

"Stop being such a pig!" I snapped. Without thinking, I smacked Fred on the side of the head, as hard as I could. Fred blinked several times and looked around.

"What just happened?" Fred asked. He put a hand on his cheek. "And why does my face hurt?"

"Uhhh." I couldn't really think of an answer for that. What could I say? That I'd momentarily become jealous of the fact that my best friend was drooling over some weird looking women and had smacked him?

Just then, the Irish mascots were announced and leprechauns were zooming past everyone. Gold was flying every which way. I saw several people diving for it, including the twins.

I had to deal with the twins commentary the entire match. At first it was funny, because they would say the stupidest things and then argue about it (they got into a fake argument about which seeker was cuter. I know question their sanity.), but after awhile, I began to get annoyed.

"Leah m'dear." George said. "We need your opinion on this matter."

"Are you two still arguing about the seekers?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course not." George laughed. "We settled that. Now we're arguing about with team has the better beaters."

"Hmm well." I looked up at the match. "Bulgaria is good...I guess...but they're ruthless and their tactics kind of remind me of Slytherin...I'd have to say Ireland."

"Of course you side with him!" Fred huffed. With that he turned his back on me and didn't say another word for the rest of the match, which wasn't long.

"I...what?" I rolled my eyes and focused on what was going on.

I watched the seekers again dive toward the ground, and again, Lynch hit the ground with a sickening thud. When Krum rose into the air with his hand raised the crowd was silent.

"He got it...but Ireland...they won!" I said excitedly. "Fred! George! You guys won the bet!"

"What?" They asked in unison. Both of them focused on the scoreboard and it was almost as if they couldn't believe it themselves.

When we got back to the tent, everyone was still really excited about the match. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were talking about Krum; and the twins were dancing around and singing so loudly, and horribly, that I couldn't really tell what anyone else was doing.

"You two are weird." I laughed at their dancing.

"That's okay!" George said.

"Yes, Miss American, we can be as weird as we like now. Because we are rich and can now do as we please." Fred said picking me up and swinging me around. I laughed and all thoughts of how Fred had been acting earlier left my mind. He was normal now.

The celebrating was cut short by a scream from outside. Everyone froze and stared toward the door as Arthur took a look outside. His face was extremely pale when he turned to face us. "There's trouble." he said calmly. He looked at us and said. "You seven are to go to the woods, and stay there. Don't go looking for trouble. Stay together." he motioned for us to go ahead. Everyone piled out of the tent and was shocked at what was going on. Hooded wizards were making their way through the campsite, knocking down tents, catching things on fire, and even levitating the poor muggles. "Go!" Arthur said firmly. We started making our way in the opposite direction of the hooded wizards.

Several people ran past us, making it extremely difficult to stay together. After a bit I looked over my shoulder and noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone.

"Fred! George!" I yelled to get there attention. "They're gone." I said.

"Those three always end up finding trouble." George sighed.

"They'll be fine." Fred said.

"If we don't get moving, we'll be run down." Ginny said as a big guy shoved her aside. With that the four of us started running again.

Someone elbowed me in the ribs and I staggered to the ground. I managed to keep my balance without getting stampeded but when I looked up the twins and Ginny were gone. I looked over people's head, but I couldn't find them anywhere. "Fred! George!" I called. "Ginny?" I felt someone grab a hold of my elbow and pull me away from the crowd of scared people. "Le'go of me!" I yelled and jerked my arm away.

"You're welcome." Abaddon's tone was light and slightly humorous, despite everything that was going on.

"You scared the crap outta me." I said. I heard screams from behind us. "You haven't seen any of the Weasleys have you?" I asked. "We got separated."

"Haven't seen any of them." Abaddon leaned against a tree.

"Why are you so calm?" I asked. I felt as if every nerve in my body was on fire.

"Because I know that I have nothing to worry about, and you don't either, do you?" Abaddon raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"As long as you're not muggleborn, you have nothing to worry about."

"Those people..." I took a step away from Abaddon, "that's horrible." A twig snapped behind me. I turned and saw one of the masked wizards standing not too far away from us. I could only stare at whoever it was. "That...mask..." I muttered. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw Abaddon raise his wand and the cloaked figure backed into the shadows.

"You need to be careful." Abaddon warned. "I'll be able to protect you, okay?"

"Oka-" I said.

"Oh God! Nooo!" A voice drifted above the others. I gasped. It couldn't be. I took off running toward the voice, leaving Abaddon behind.

"Analiese!" I called. I ran deeper and deeper into the trees. "Analiese!"

"Help me!" Analiese screamed.

"Liese!" I yelled, noticing a small figure on the ground. I turned the person around and gasped.

"Hello Lesleah." Analiese smiled, but her eyes were emotionless.

"L-liese?" I asked. "Is that really you?" I felt my eyes water.

"Oh, don't act all sappy." Analiese snapped. "You don't care if I'm alive or not. You never cared about me."

"Liese, you're my baby sister, nothing in the whole world matters more to me than you." I insisted.

I thought I saw something flash in Analiese's eyes, but it was gone in a second. "If you really cared you wouldn't have let me die! You would have protected me!" Analiese screamed.

"You're not dead Liese." I said. "You're standing in front of me." I put my hand on her arm. "You're warm. Liese, you're alive!"

"No thanks to you." Analiese spat. "I'm alive because my Lord brought me back. He told me the truth about you Lesi. That you're only my half-sister. That's why you're better at magic isn't it? That's why you think you're better than me! Well, my Lord doesn't think that. He thinks I'm special. He told me I'm just like him." she smirked.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"How stupid are you Lesleah?" Analiese scoffed. "Voldemort." She rolled her eyes and vanished into thin air.

I sat with my portable DVD player on my lap. I still wasn't sure how it got in my bag of clothes, but oh well. The only DVDs I had with me were home videos. Mostly of me and Analiese throughout our younger years. I played one at random and when I saw what showed up on the screen I couldn't help but laugh.

The video was from several years ago. I saw my younger self, probably thirteen, doing cartwheels and back handsprings in the backyard of my old house. I couldn't help but laugh when eleven-year-old Analiese tried to copy me. I was still laughing when the door opened and Fred walked into the room.

"There you are." He said sitting next to me. "Me and George were starting to wonder where you'd hidden yourself."

"Killing time." I muttered. "Watching old embarrassing videos."

"Uh huh." Fred said, noticing the device on my lap. "Don't let Dad see this. You'll never get it back. Okay, you'll probably get it back, but it won't work anymore."

"You're dad's harmless." I smiled.

In the video Analiese announced that she was the "bestest cheerleader in the world" and did her best cartwheel. She ended up stumbling and nearly falling over. Fred and I laughed.

"So, that's Analiese?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I was trying to teach her how to do cartwheels and stuff like that. She wanted to be a cheerleader, so I offered to help her."

The video ended and I put in another. It was about a year or so after the first one. I groaned when I realized it was one of the basketball games Mom had recorded.

"Where are you?" Fred asked. I hesitantly pointed out myself amongst the cheerleaders. "You're skirt is reaaally short." he commented.

"Of course you notice that." I sighed. "And hey! My skirt wasn't that bad! Megan's was way worse." I huffed, crossing my arms. Fred laughed.

We watched in silence until half-time. Every now and then Mom would turn the camera and catch Analiese doing the motions of the cheers. It made me sad to see her so happy when I thought of how she acted at the Cup yesterday. I reached for the power button, but Fred stopped me. "Who's that?" he asked pointing to the boy who had picked me up and carried me away during the dance team's show.

"He was my best friend. His name is Sam." I muttered. I hit the power button and put the DVD player away. 

"No more funny videos?" Fred fake pouted.

"I don't wanna watch anymore." I said softly.

"You alright Leah?" Fred asked.

"I...yeah...just had a lot on my mind." I said.

"You can talk to me Leah." Fred said.

"It's about Analiese." I said. "She's alive. I saw her yesterday. When all of those wizards with the masks showed up."

"T-that's great." Fred said. "Well, not that she's with them, but you're sister's alive."

"Yeaaa." I sighed. "If only it was a good thing." I leaned forward and grabbed my bag. I opened a small pocket and pulled out a couple of pictures. I showed them to Fred. "These are all from my sister's photo albums." I explained. "My face is scratched off in every single photo. Analiese hated me, and I never noticed."

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said." I snapped. "Apparently Analiese was pretending to be the happy little sister all these years. She told me herself yesterday. She said that her Lord brought her back and that he told her that I was only her half-sister and that was why I thought I was better than her."

"Wait...her Lord?" Fred gave me a confused look.

"Some guy named Voldemort." I shrugged, then caught the horror-struck look on Fred's face. "What?" I asked. "Is he that bad or something?" Fred sighed and explained exactly how bad Voldemort really was.

**A/N: I just noticed that there are over 100 reviews on this story. ^-^ Yay. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I absolutely love reading what everyone has to say about this story. It makes my day :). So, I've decided to do something special in honor of the 100 reviews. If there is something that anybody wants me to add to this story, it could be anything, a dancing house-elf (random, but it would be funny), or anything at all, review and let me know and I'll add it to the story somehow :) Oh and before I forget, I thought about starting another story about Analiese. It'll tell her side of everything, but it's still just an idea. I'm not sure what to call it or really how to go about writing it. So, keep an eye out, it might become reality someday lol**


	21. Chapter 18: Hate

**I'm setting a goal to update at least once a week from now on; hopefully I'll be able to stick to that. Wish me luck :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed, like ****ever, on my story ****I heart all of you. But there are two I want to mention….drum roll (lol) bluebookbutterfly and thebritishone, because they both reviewed and told me what they would like to see in this story and I've worked very hard on making this chap****ter something I hope they will both like. Well, and I hope everyone else likes it too, don't worry I'm not leaving anyone out.**

**Enjoy :P**

**Still don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 18: Hate**

"I'm going back to Hogwarts. I'm going back to Hogwarts." I said doing a victory dance in the compartment on the Hogwart's Express. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan simply laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, fake glaring at them. "Am I not allowed to be excited?"

"There's nothing wrong with being excited." Fred said.

"But you're a bit over the top." George added.

"Over the top?" I asked. "Nah, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" With that I sat down and started humming the Hampster Dance. The three of them laughed again. "I can't help it, I'm hyper." I said after a bit.

"We noticed." They said together.

My stomach growled loud enough that the three boys gave me very funny looks. "Guess I'm hungry too." I laughed.

"You're always wanting food." George laughed. He stood and grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him out of the compartment. "C'Mon, let's go get her something to eat, before she becomes carnivorous."

"I wouldn't do that." I pouted, leaning back in my seat. Fred nodded but didn't say anything. Was he in another one of his bad moods again? "Sooooo." I said, the silence was starting to get slightly annoying.

Fred didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm excited to be back." I said, acting as if talking to a brick wall was normal for me. "I really missed Hogwarts. You have no idea how horrible it is being away from everyone."

"Sure, I don't." Fred mumbled.

"And I even spent the summer coming up with some awesome prank ideas, well I think they're awesome. I can't wait to show you and George."

"Uh huh."

I was starting to get annoyed. What was up with Fred? I was seriously starting to think that he was bipolar or something. I know that I've said that before, but now I was seriously considering getting him actual help for it. It was like once minute he was fine with being around me, joking like he used to last year. But, I'd noticed sometimes last year, that I seemed to get on his nerves a lot. But whenever I talked to him after the Quidditch match, he said it was simply that we both loved to pick on each other all of the time. Was I starting to get even more annoying now? Was that why he seemed to get frustrated with me more often now? With a sigh I leaned against the window and watched the scenery pass by.

"It was oddly quiet." Fred said suddenly. I jumped and gave him a funny look. "This summer. It was oddly quiet. Normally, summer doesn't bother me, because me and George are normally able to keep ourselves occupied, but this past summer, it was different. Too quiet."

"Oookay?" I asked. "Well, that's not my fault that you're a stick in the mud." I laughed. Fred gave me a dark look. "Okay, you're not a stick in the mud, I'm just kidding."

"Uh..huh." Fred said. He started looking out the window.

Great, now I've gone and ticked him off. I sighed and lay down on the seat. If Fred wasn't going to talk, then why should I waste my energy?

The entire way to Hogwarts was quiet, even after Lee and George got back. Every time someone would say something, Fred's "bad" mood would silence any sort of conversation. When we finally got to the feast, I'd decided that I'd had enough of Fred's horrible attitude. I gave George an apologetic smile before I went off on his brother.

"Okay Fred." I said once I was sitting at the Gryffindor table. "You seriously need to get over yourself, and soon. You're driving everyone crazy. All you do is act like a stupid little emo kid. If something's bothering you, or if you're mad at someone just friggin say it! George said you're only like this when I'm around. If you have a problem with me, then say it to my face. Don't just act like I don't exist or that I'm the dirt you walk on."

"You want me to just say it?" Fred asked. He turned and looked at me, his face held little to no emotion. I gulped and nodded. "Fine. You drive me insane. Everything about you. You're accent is annoying, you're the weirdest person I've ever met, you act completely stupid all the time because you think it's funny. Frankly, I can't stand being near you. You're annoying. I thought last year that having you around would give me a good laugh, but it wasn't long before I wanted to crawl up a wall, so please, do me a favor and just leave me alone."

"I..I..well." I couldn't think of anything to say. I hadn't realized that Fred actually felt that way. I sighed and saw George giving me a sad look from behind his brother. He gave me a sad smile and mouthed _You're still my friend, _and winked.

"And you're still sitting here." Fred said.

Without thinking, I grabbed my cup and dumped the entire thing on Fred's head. "Asshole!" I yelled, loud enough that every student turned and stared. Glaring at Fred, I got up and left the Great Hall.

I had been sitting in the common room for a while, when a red haired boy came in and sat next to me. I jumped up, thinking it was Fred, but when I noticed that it was George I sat back down.

"You missed the big announcement." He said.

"I don't care." I muttered.

"I think it'll cheer you up." George said. He started explaining about the Triwizard tournament that was going to be held here this year. I nodded and pretended to listen, but I just couldn't focus. It wasn't long before George noticed that I wasn't listening to a word he said. "It'll be okay Leah." He put his arm across my shoulders. "I don't know what's got into Fred, but he won't be like this for long. He'll be like he normally is soon."

"You said that before." I sighed. "And he was better for a bit and now he's worse. I give up."

"Don't give up on him." George said. "Leah, I know he said he couldn't stand you, but he really did like having you around. I'm his twin and I know things." He added when I gave him a funny look.

"Well, don't expect me to be nice to him. Not for a very, very long time. I'm not going to forget what he said very easily, and he's going to have a very hard time ever living it down."

"He'll come around, you'll see."

"Uh huh." I sighed and pushed his arm off my shoulders. "Well, I'm exhausted." I lied. "I'm going to bed early. Keep me up to date on the Tri-thing." I started up the stairs and could hear George laughing at my comment.

I ran down the corridor as fast as my legs would carry me. The first day of classes and I'd overslept. Snape would murder me if I was late. I took the stairs to the dungeons two at a time. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I collided with someone.

"Sorry!" I gasped. The person just chuckled. "Abaddon?" I asked.

"Running late Leah?" he teased.

"A bit." I mummered, slightly embarrassed.

Abaddon laughed and led me to Potions. Snape didn't even say anything about us being late. But because we were late, I ended sitting with Abaddon, instead of the twins like I normally would. The twins gave me funny looks the entire class. Fred more than George. When one of them would look over at me, the other would have his head down. It kind of annoyed me, so when Fred looked away and George looked up, I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. George started laughing so hard that he knocked the cauldron over.

"I take it you didn't get hurt after you ran off." Abaddon said after a bit, to break the silence between us.

"Oh...I freaked out, the whole mask thing...and...I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't apologize." he said. "I just would have felt bad if something had happened to you."

"Oh...and, um, thanks for whatever you did when the guy in the mask showed up. I would have been royally screwed if you hadn't been there."

"It wasn't a problem." Abaddon smiled. We talked for the remainder of class and Abaddon even walked me to my next class. "So," he said once we were outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, "are you and Weasley..." his voice trailed off.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you and...Fred together?" he asked finally.

"N-no!" I said, a bit too loud. "We...we're just friends." I laughed nervously. "Well, we were friends….um, I gotta go. Seeyabye!" I called escaping into the class. I took the empty seat next to Fred and put my head down. Maybe if I ignored him, he wouldn't be in one of his horrible moods. I was glad that the teacher was late; it gave me a chance to think.

"What wrong with you?" Fred asked.

"Nothing." I said without lifting my head. I owed him no explanation.

"Well, you're face is red and you rushed into the classroom." George said.

"Soo?" I asked. "That means nothing."

"It's that stupid Slytherin." Fred said. There was something in his voice. Annoyance, maybe; jealousy? But why would Fred be jealous of Abaddon? He definitely didn't have a right to be butting into my business anymore.

"So?" I asked. I raised my head and gave Fred the coldest look I could muster. George and Lee looked away, so I'm guessing I looked pretty pissed off. "It shouldn't matter to you who I associate myself with. You shouldn't care if I hang out with Slytherins, or Hufflepuffs, or anything for that matter. And you _certainly_ shouldn't care if I walk away from a very cute guy blushing. Because, frankly Fred Weasley, this is none of your damn business."

Fred didn't look fazed. He just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, something that sounded like "house traitor".

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice was full of annoyance.

"You heard me." Fred muttered. "I said you're a house traitor."

"You're such a prick Fred." I huffed, turning in my chair so that I was facing the front of the classroom.

"At least I'm not the one that follows a Slytherin like a lost puppy."

"I didn't follow him, you ass." I snapped. "If you really want to know, Abaddon was nice enough to walk me to class, because apparently the people I thought were my friends turned out to be nothing but immature little children."

"You're making yourself look stupid Lesleah." Fred sighed. "Just stop talking while you're ahead, won't you? Besides, your accent is getting on my nerves."

I turned, saw the smirk on his face and lost my temper. I punched Fred in the face as hard as I possibly could. I heard several people gasp around us. Fred's chair toppled backwards and he grabbed my robes and pulled me with him. I landed on him, pretty much straddling him. Any time before this, I would have been extremely embarrassed, but today I was way too ticked off to even care.

"I hate you!" I couldn't stop myself from yelling. "I don't know why I even bothered being your friend! I knew you'd be trouble!" Fred started to say something, but I didn't let him. "Go to Hell you doucher!"

I stood up and started to leave the room, but something grabbed me. I turned and saw Fred had gotten up and was holding onto my arm. "Get off!" I snapped.

"Wait.."

"Let go!" I said and Fred was pushed back a few feet. He toppled over the sideways chair and fell into the floor. I'd forgotten that I still had a bad habit of doing that when I got angry. After learning magic without a wand for so long, I'd never really thought about it once I started actually using a wand.

I left the class without another word and sat in the common room for the rest of the day. I didn't even bother going to dinner to see who was going to be the "champion" or whatever. After a while, George came into the common room and sat next to me. He'd brought me a plate of food from dinner. I hugged him after taking the food from him.

"I figured you'd be hungry." He laughed. I nodded, not wanting to be rude and talk with food in my mouth. "Well, I doubt you've noticed, but Fred has a black eye now." I choked on my food, trying not to laugh. "Everyone, especially the people that saw what happened, has been giving him hell about it."

"Serves 'im righ'." I muttered.

"Sadly, yeah, he did deserve it." George sighed. "Leah, I don't know what's up with him. At the end of last year, he told me that he really liked you, a lot." I felt my face heat up instantly, George kept talking as if he hadn't noticed. "He told me that he'd started to like you throughout the year and that he'd tried to drop hints so you'd know and then he said that you kissed him before you left with Harry. All he talked about all summer was you and how he couldn't wait to see you during the Quidditch Cup. He drove me insane, actually. Don't get me wrong, Leah, you're my triplet, always will be, but Fred talked about you non-stop."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I could think of anything to say. "Is Fred bipolar?" I asked, I still hadn't completely dismissed my theory yet.

"Well, I think he needs help, but that could just be because I'm his brother and I think he's the stupidest person in the world." George flashed me a coy grin. "Other than that, I have no clue."

"Well, you say he talked about me a lot, and that he really liked me. But every time I see him, all I see is this stupid jerk. Last year, he had me so confused. One minute he was really nice and I would start to think that he liked me and then he'd be a doucher and then he'd be sweet again. But, ever since the Cup, it's been worse. He goes from being my friend, to hating my guts in like no time."

George sighed. "I don't know what that's abou Leah. I really don't."

"Is it me?" I asked. "Is there something wrong with me?" I felt my eyes water. I knew I was pretty messed up, more than a normal person anyway.

George looked at me for a minute, before realizing what I mean. "No. There's nothing wrong with you." He wrapped an arm across my shoulders.

"You still think I have the type of life I shouldn't want to give up on?" I asked coldly.

"Yes, Leah." George said. "Besides, I would miss you. And even though I know you won't believe me, Fred would miss you too."

"Yea right." I rolled my eyes. "You can say that all you want George, Fred hates my guts."

George didn't say anything, just ruffled my hair.

**Fred's POV**

"Ready George?" I asked.

"Ready Fred." My twin said.

"It's not going to work." I heard Hermione say from where she sat behind us.

I turned to say something to Hermione, completely forgetting that Leah was sitting right next to her. My words froze in my throat and I had to turn around to re-gather my thoughts. "I-it's completely fool proof." I said, pretty sure I sounded like an idiot.

"I doubt that." Hermione said simply. "Dumbledore made that charm, and I highly doubt that he can be fooled by something so stupid."

"That's where it's genius." George said. "Dumbledore would over look something so simple. He wouldn't even think of putting a charm against it." I turned back as George spoke.

I was pretty sure I saw Leah roll her eyes, but she never said anything. Just kept her eyes focused on the book that was resting on her lap. She crinkled her nose as she read; it was something I'd noticed last year.

Hermione scoffed, but didn't say anything else. With that, George and I drank our potions. I was sure I heard Leah say something to Hermione, but I didn't catch what it was. When we stepped over the age charm, everyone applauded. I looked over at Hermione and Leah, neither was looking up. I reached up to put the paper with my name on it in the goblet and a spark shot out at my hand. George and I were shot backwards and landed on the ground. When I looked at my twin, I was horrified to see that he'd grown a beard and was now sporting long white hair. George was giving me a terrified look; I assumed I didn't look any different.

"I told you it would work!" I heard someone say over the laughter. I looked to see Leah pointing at us and laughing slightly. It was the happiest I'd seen her in a while. I noticed the dimple on the right side of her mouth was showing, I wondered if she even knew it was there.

For some reason, seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, just anything about her, drove me insane. It made me angry and I'm not sure why. "You did this!" I yelled standing up.

The smile vanished from Leah's face. I saw hurt flash in her eyes for only a second, before they narrowed out of anger. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she snarled. "Like I'll ever actually tell you the truth." She slammed her book shut and got up. "Oh, and by the way, next time, don't leave potions for your _excellent pranks_ just laying around." She turned and left without another word.

**Back to Leah's POV**

"Are you okay?" Abaddon asked. "It's like you have a spring in your chair or something."

"Sorry." I apologized, then turned and looked at the door for about the thousandths time. "I'm waiting for somebody."

"The twins?" Abaddon asked. His voice seemed kind of sad.

"Yeah, but not so I can sit with them." I smirked. "I have a surprise for Fred when he walks in." So the prank I thought of was really juvenile and probably not very original, but I thought it would be funny.

The twins came into the room only moments before Professor Snape did. When Fred went to sit, the chair shot out from under him. Needless to say, Fred landed on the floor pretty hard. The class erupted into laughter, well everyone except Snape, although he did seem to enjoy himself.

"Mr. Weasley, this is a classroom. Use the chair, not the floor." Snape said.

"Sorry Professor." Fred said. He stood his chair up and tried to sit down, but again the chair shot out from under him. This time though, Fred was able to keep himself from falling.

"This is ridiculous Mr. Weasley, if you cannot keep control of your chair, you will stand."

Fred grumbled under his breath and pushed the seat away from him. When he leaned over the cauldron to put the potion ingredients inside, a large cloud of smoke began to pour from it. Snape instantly became furious and started demanding to know what was going on. Fred held up his hands, saying that he had nothing to do with anything that was happening.

"Mr. Weasley, if this is your idea of funny, it's getting very old. Fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape said. The look on Fred's face was priceless, and the fun had only just begun.

"Professor! I-" Fred started to object but a loud crack sounded from the cauldron. Every student was turned, staring wide-eyed at the dark cloud that was now starting to fill the room. I could barely keep from laughing, Fred was starting to get pissed, seriously pissed.

"Heelllllooooo everyone!" came a very high-pitched and very loud voice from within the cauldron. Fred and George both leaned forward to have a closer look and a small object zoomed by them. It stopped right in front of Fred. "You must be Fred Weasley!" the small object exclaimed. "You're my new best friend!"

There was slight laughter from the class.

"W-what?" Fred asked. "What the heck are you?"

"I'm Shromie!" It replied.

"You're a mushroom!" Fred exclaimed.

The class howled with laughter.

That's right Fred. I conjured a talking mushroom, and not just any talking mushroom. Shromie is very very very special. See, Shromie is very lovable, and only wants to have friends. The down side? Shromie is also very hyper and has a very high-pitched voice. I had told Shromie that Fred really wanted to be his new best friend. Shromie was very excited about this.

Okay, so maybe I made Shromie to be a little too special. Maybe I made Shromie just to tick Fred off. After all, he did say that I acted stupid and that my voice/accent got on his nerves, so I took those two things and amplified them in Shromie. Now Fred has a forever best friend that will drive him crazy. It's so sweet and I'm loving every minute of it.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'm slowly starting to work on the rest of the year, but that's actually kind of hard to do lol Well, review ****and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in maybe a week, maybe sooner.**

**So, Shromie is going to be in the story for awhile :) simply because I like Shromie, I think he's funny and a good comic relief lol**

**Okay, question time: I want reviews on what everyone thinks about this topic: Leah and Abaddon. I'll take what everyone says into consideration for future chapters, but please remember that I do have a plan for this story so please don't think that I'm completely giving up on Leah getting together with Fred, it just might take awhile lol**


	22. Chapter 19: Lost

**So, I fudged up that last chapter a bit, I'm planning on going back and fixing it. In the part where Leah talks to George, I wrote about the champion being chosen and then put the next part about when the twins tried to get over the age charm. That was a fail, and I had meant to add more to Leah and George's conversation, so if you haven't read their entire convo, please go back and reread it :)**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy. And I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 19: Lost**

I'd stopped going to the Great Hall for any meals. I was tired of getting glared at by Fred. Although the black eye and Shromie definitely cheered me up whenever I was near him.

"But you're my bestest friend!" I heard Shromie exclaim. I couldn't help but laugh. I heard Fred grumble and when he passed me in the hall, I winked at him.

"Enjoying the new friend?" I asked innocently. "How's the eye?"

"Shut up Wilson." Fred growled.

That only made me laugh harder. "Poor, poor Fred." I said walking down the corridor. I heard Shromie laugh and heard something hit the floor. I turned and saw Fred's books were scattered everywhere. He was chasing the giant mushroom. Every time Fred was close enough to grab Shromie, Shromie would giggle and float just out of his reach. Did I forget to mention that Shromie loves to play games?

I laughed and made my way to the common room. I sat on one of the chairs with a book on my lap. I was about to doze off when my stomach growled. I was starving. I yawned and stretched, my book slid off my lap and landed in the floor with a soft thud.

I heard the portrait open and saw George walk into the common room, food in his hand.

"You are my forever hero!" I exclaimed.

"You really should start going to the Great Hall." George said softly.

"Tell your brother to stop PMSing like a little girl and I will." I said.

George laughed. "So, you said to keep you up to date on the Triwizard Tournament." George started to tell about the champions that were chosen during dinner. "But the weirdest thing happened." He said after a bit. "After the three champions were chosen, another name came from the cup. It was Harry's."

I coughed and nearly choked on my drink. "Harry! As in, my cousin?"

George nodded slowly.

"He's too young!" I said.

"There's nothing you can do about it now, Leah." George said solemnly. "We can try and help Harry as much as possible, other than that, there's not much anyone can do."

Potions was boring. We weren't even working on a potion, we were just listening to Snape talk. I started to doze off, but Abaddon kept me awake.

"If you fall asleep, he'll freak." Abaddon said, when my head nearly smacked the table in front of me.

"I know." I yawned.

After Potions Abaddon walked me to Defense Against The Dark Arts, which was something he was doing a lot recently. I kind of liked knowing that at the end of my classes, he would be waiting for me. It was nice.

I said good-bye and started to walk in the door when Abaddon stopped me.

"Leah, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He wouldn't look at me. He kept his gaze on the ground. "I know that you said you and Fred were only friends, well that you were friends. So, I was wondering if you'd like to give us a try." His face was slightly pink. It was cute.

I felt my face heat up some. "Well….I…I'm not sure….can I think about it today and let you know in the morning? I'm not ignoring you, I swear. I just don't want to rush into anything."

"I understand." Abaddon smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I knew my face was burning red when I walked into the class. I sat in the only available seat, which sadly was next to Fred. I kept my chair turned slightly away from him. I didn't want to cause a fight, even though he seemed to think that was the only reason I existed.

"Been with your Slytherin toy again today?" Fred asked. He was looking at George, but the question was directed at me.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"It's quite sickening, really." Fred continued. George gave me a sad look, but I turned away from him and his brother.

Class droned on. Occasionally I caught part of Fred and George's conversation, well what Fred wanted me to hear anyway. It was mostly stuff about how I was becoming a house traitor. When class was dismissed I practically ran from the room, eager to escape. I was almost to the Great Hall when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. I was face to face with the Weasley twins.

"What?" I snapped. George gave me a sad look that Fred couldn't see.

"Just wondering why you left in such a hurry." Fred said. "What? No pranks today? No temper tantrums?"

"Leave me alone, I'm done playing your stupid games Fred." I said.

"Games?" Fred asked. "Oh, you mean like the kind Shromie likes to play? Nah, I'm not playing games Wilson." He paused for a moment. "I'll only tell you this once." He leaned close to me, so close that our faces nearly touched. "Stay away from that Slytherin."

I put my hands against Fred's chest and shoved him away from me. "So now you get to decide who I can hang out with?" I practically screamed the question. Fred was silent. "You have no right to tell me to stay away from him!" I balled my hand into a fist, ready to slug him. Instead, I turned my back on him and George. "Just get the hell out of my life. Leave me alone." With that I started walking down the corridor.

"Stay away from him Leah." Fred called after me.

I turned and glared at him. "Fuck you Fred Weasley!" I screamed. "You can't tell me what to do."

**Fred's POV**

Leah was seriously ticked. I knew that I should stop the whole thing now, before I ended up regretting everything, but I just couldn't. Some part of me wanted to make Leah as miserable as possible. Maybe George was right about me after all; maybe I do need mental help.

Leah came at me like she was going to hit me again. I smirked, I knew she had a temper but I also knew she wouldn't hit me, not again anyway. "You can tell me to stay away all you like." She snarled. Her eyes were narrowed. "I really don't care anymore." She looked at George and I swore I saw her face brighten up a bit, and that made me angrier. "And do you want to know why I don't care?" she continued without letting me answer. "Because you're an ass. I feel sorry for George, I really do. I would hate to be related to you, because George can't help but deal with your shit every day. At least everyone else has a chance of getting away from your bullshit." Leah stopped talking and stared at me for a minute. "I really should be thanking you Fred. Really. Because, if it wasn't for that cruel prank you pulled on me last year, I never would have even met Abaddon, much less got to talking to him or actually became friends with him. No, actually I should be thanking you for indirectly introducing me to someone who actually treats me like a person."

She didn't even have to say it. I already had it figured out. The way her face was always red, she always seemed flustered after Potions. Abaddon was the reason for all of that, not me.

Leah smirked. "That's right Fred, I don't plan to stay away from Abaddon. Why should I? He's actually nice to me. And he actually wants me around, unlike the people I thought to be my friends." She was quiet for a second. "Abaddon asked me out this morning. I was planning on telling him no, because for some stupid reason I wanted to still be friends with you. I actually wanted to go back to how things were last year, but we both know that won't happen. Will it, Fred? So, thanks for making my choice sooo much easier." She winked then turned and walked away without another word.

"Well, you've really managed to screw this up." George said.

"I pretty much shoved her and Abaddon together." I groaned.

"You were the idiot that couldn't tell her how you felt. You had to act like a little kid. Why'd you even do all of this? There was no point in making Leah miserable!" George was angry, angrier than I'd seen him in a long time. "Are you proud of yourself? I hope so, because she hates you. That's what you planned all along, wasn't it?"

George walked away, leaving me alone.

No, I wasn't proud of myself. Not at all. I don't know why I wanted to make Leah miserable. I just did. I sat with my back against the wall and just stared ahead of me. I'd lost her. The girl I never thought I'd have a chance with. I managed to lose.

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I know it's kind of short. But I didn't really get as many reviews as I was hoping for :( , so I've decided that the more reviews, the longer I'll make the chapters :P Maybe I don't know yet, I might stick with that, but probably not lol**

**Here's the next topic I wish for the amazing reader's to review on: Analiese. What does everyone think of her? How should she be in the story later? Good? Bad? And does anyone have any ideas of what I can call her story? I have her prologue and first chapter written, just waiting on a name for it lol**


	23. Chapter 20: Sleep Confessions

**So I just randomly thought of this while I was working on the actual next chapter. I decided that maybe Fred deserved a chance to redeem himself a bit. Enjoy! **

**This kid doesn't own HP**

**Oh! And I don't own the song Never Say Never by The Fray, just throwin that out there :P I felt like that song fit the situation.**

**Chapter 20: Sleep Confessions**

**Fred's POV**

"Freeeeeeed." A pause. "Frrrrrrrrrred."

I groaned and sat up. Shromie was going to kill me. There was no doubt in my mind that Leah had sent him after me. And as George loved to remind me, I deserved every minute of it.

"What Shromie?" I asked groggily.

"I don't like the daaaaarrrrrk." Shromie said from across the room, where I made him stay. "Can I sleep with you? Pleeeeeease?"

"No, you cannot." I groaned and laid back on my pillow. I covered my face with my hands.

"Pleeeeeease?" Shromie begged.

I threw my blanket off my legs and got out of bed. I had to get away from him. "Lay in my bed then, whatever, just be quiet. I'm going downstairs. Stay here, and be quiet."

I made my way slowly down the stairs to the common room. The room was lit by a small fire and I could see a figure curled up on one of the chairs. Probably someone cramming last minute for a class. I went to wake the person up and noticed that it was Leah. She had fallen asleep reading a book, which was now on the floor, open and her hand dangled just slightly above it. She was laying slightly on her side, with her cloak wrapped around her legs. Her face was mostly covered by her hair. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, probably from sitting near the fireplace. Her mouth was open slightly, a small smile played on her lips. I instantly wondered what she was dreaming about. Was Abaddon in her dream? Was that why she was smiling? I felt myself get angrier the more I thought about it. I hated seeing them together. The way she was always smiling when he was around. Every time he put his arm around her, I wanted to hex him.

"You don't have a clue, do you Leah?" I asked softly. Leah instantly scrunched her nose, like she did when she was awake if she was in deep thought or confused, almost as if she had actually heard me. "He looks at you like you're a toy, a prize." I moved part of her hair out of her face. My fingers just barely brushed her skin. Leah shivered and burrowed deeper into the chair.

I stayed there for several minutes before I noticed that I kept hearing someone talking, or well singing was more like it. I looked at Leah and noticed there was a small black cord-thing that was linked to both of her ears. Gently, I took one and put it to my ear, sure enough I found the source of the noise I had heard.

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go…..

I lowered the thing from my ear as the song started to repeat again. Leah had fallen asleep listening to just this one song, but why? I looked back at her, making sure she was still asleep. Then I put the thing back to my ear, to catch a part of the song. The chorus about being a guardian, it struck a nerve in me.

I was so wrapped up in listening to the song that I didn't notice that Leah had turned in the chair, pulling the chord away from me. The plastic part that I had flung towards her and hit her forehead. Leah frowned in her sleep but didn't wake up. I sighed softly.

"Leah." I said gently shaking her. The least I could do was wake her up so she could go upstairs. I doubted that the chair was actually comfortable. "Leah, wake up."

"Nnngh." Leah's eyes opened a tiny bit. A tiny bit of her of her baby blue eyes was visible. She turned so that she was in a crumpled version of sitting up. "I…I'm awake." She yawned, stretching her hands above her head. She rested her head against the chair, her eyes still closed.

"You should probably head upstairs." I said, starting to get up. I didn't want to upset her. The moment she realized who woke her up, I doubted that Leah would be in a good mood.

"Wait George." Leah said sleepily. "You don't have to hurry off. I don't want to go upstairs yet. Can you sit down here with me please?"

George? She thought I was George? Oh…of course she would mistake me for George. He was still her friend and they were always sitting together when they were in the common room.

"Sure." I said slowly. I made sure to sit across from Leah, I didn't her to realize that I wasn't George.

"Thanks." Leah smiled. A pang of sadness swept over me. I'd managed to make her smile in the first time in a while, but it wasn't me per say, Leah thought I was George right now. It was quiet for a few minutes, but the silence was comfortable. "George." Leah said softly. "Can you tell me something? And be honest, and don't say 'whatever makes you happy' or 'it's your choice', because that just doesn't help me at all."

"Um, sure." I said. Oh, crap. George was definitely the advice giver; I always had a bad habit of never thinking anything through, that was why I was glad to have my twin all the time.

"Do you think I made a mistake? I know I've asked you this before and you simply told me that as long as I was happy and all that bullshit, but honestly George, I'm not. I'm not happy at all. I thought I was, but I was only trying to fool myself."

"I…" I couldn't think of anything to say. She wasn't happy with Abaddon? Part of me wanted to get up and dance around the room, but the other half wondered why. "Why aren't you happy Leah?"

Her face got red. "I…uh…it's nothing." She was quiet for a moment. "It has to do with what I told you last year. I'm just not comfortable around guys, period. But you and Fred, you two were different. I had no problem trusting the two of you. When I found out that Fred didn't like me at all, even as a friend, it hurt a lot and now I just can't let anyone else in."

I didn't even realize that I'd hurt her that much. And I was curious about what she told George last year, about why she didn't trust guys. "Leah, what di.." I had started to ask about what she'd told George when it dawned on me. I knew what she meant. I looked at the girl across from me. She had her head down, her hair covered her face, but I saw a tear trail down her cheek. There was so much about her that I never even realized. "Leah, I…I'm sorry." Without thinking I got up and grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. "I'm sorry for everything."

Leah laid her head and against my chest and I heard her crying softly. "I just don't know what to do!"

"You should do whatever makes you happy. If being with Abaddon doesn't make you happy, then dump him. You deserve to be happy. Whatever you choose to do, I'll back you up, always." I kissed the top of her head. "If you decide that Abaddon is the one who makes you happy…." I sighed slowly, "then be with him." I pulled away to look at her face. "No more tears, okay?" I asked wiping away a tear. "I don't want to see you sad anymore."

Leah nodded slowly and sniffled quietly. Her eyes were still shining with unshed tears.

"You should get some sleep." I said gently pushing her towards the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Goodnight George." Leah said heading slowly up the stairs.

"Goodnight." I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore and even then, I just stood there. I didn't want to move.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and to my bed. Shromie was asleep, snoring slight, on my pillow. I sat down and looked out the window. A shooting star shot by, catching my attention. What was it that muggles did when they saw one of those? I know I had heard Dad talk about it at least once. What was it? Oh, they make a wish.

I laid down on my bed, laying around Shromie. "I wish that I could make Leah smile, not because she's with Abaddon or because she thinks I'm George, but actually me that makes her smile."

**A/N: So, what does everyone think? Too fluffy? Review and let me know please. And any criticism is welcome. And I will be the first to admit that my grammar sucks majorly, so just a heads up about that. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon :P **

**I put a poll up, at least I think I did, I'm still not sure I did it right, but anyway, I want to know what people think. I'm leaving the poll up for one week. After that week, depending on how many people answer my question and how many reviews I get determine if I continue this story or if I'll just get rid of it. I love writing this story, but I haven't been getting very good feedback lately. I want both positive and negative stuff. So, please people, for the story's sake, review :(**


	24. Chapter 21: Dun Dun Dun

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**So, this chapter is going to switch POVs at times, I'm pretty sure I didn't forget to put who's POV is where, if I did, please let me know and I'll fix it :)**

**Sadly this chapter is going to be short :/ bleh which majorly sucks because I have almost thirty pages typed but I have gaps that I cannot get to fit together and until I figure that out, I'm stuck. But, I promise that I will have an update soon!**

**Chapter 21: Dun Dun Dun**

Wherever I went, people stared. No matter what I did, I couldn't get them to stop staring. The worst was the glares from the Gryffindors. I was sure that Fred was having fun spreading all kinds of rumors about how horrible I was now. Oh well, I was used to it. I made my way around the school, just kind of casually walking around. I was mostly trying to avoid anyone, even Abaddon, right now. I sat down at the bottom of one of the many staircases. I didn't know if I would end up getting stepped on or not, but I sat there anyway.

"Hey Leah." A voice said after I'd been there for almost an hour. I looked up to see Harry. He looked exhausted, no doubt from having to work on the challenges and worrying about staying alive and all that. "You okay?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Yea, I'm fine." I shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing. Are you nervous for the challenge?"

Harry sighed and nodded slowly. "I still don't understand how my name got put in that cup. It doesn't make any sense. You saw what happened when Fred and George put their names in the cup. They were thrown back and turned old."

"Well." I said slowly. "The turning old part was me. I messed with their potion. But, yea, anyone who tried to put your name into the cup would have been thrown back, like Fred and George."

"I have got to have the worst luck." Harry mumbled.

"It's okay Harry." I said cheerfully. "Just go out there and, well, I don't know, have fun? Jeez, you get to do the challenges. Consider yourself lucky, you know that pretty much every other guy in this whole school wanted to be a part of the tournament. So, don't mope about it, it can't be changed, so you might as well make the best out of it."

"I knew you were good for something." Harry laughed slightly.

"Well yeah I'm….hey, wait a minute. That was an insult." I narrowed my eyes in fake anger. "Harry James Potter, do not think that just because you are famous and all that, that you can insult your prank-loving cousin and get away with it."

Harry's face broke into a huge grin. "Oh, no, I would never do such a thing." He said as he stood up. "Nope, not me. I'm the perfect Harry Potter. Why would I insult your _genius?_"

"I'll get you for this, you better watch yourself." I said simply.

I rolled my eyes as he walked away. Well, at least he was in a good mood now. That made one of us at least.

**George's POV**

"This would be a brilliant idea." Lee said. Me, Lee, and Fred were all sitting in the common room. Lee swore he had an excellant idea for a prank and the other two were trying to talk me into testing it on Leah. "It would be so funny." Lee said.

"You know you want to." Fred said. "Besides, Leah deserves it."

"Oh, she does?" I snapped. "She hasn't done anything that deserves this."

"I just think it would be hilarious to let her take the fall for this. And you know she would." Fred said.

"She did last time." Lee added.

"Just because she helped us out with Snape, _last year,_ does NOT mean that she will help us now. She would probably murder the two of you." I said.

"And she wouldn't kill you?" Lee asked.

"No, of course she wouldn't kill George." Fred sighed. "She likes George, they're best friends." His tone made me angrier.

"You know, Freddie," I said, "Leah did say last year that if you were jealous of me, just to say so."

"I-I'm not jealous." Fred stammered. "Why would I be jealous?"

I started to reply back, but the portrait slamming shut interrupted me. I looked up to see that Leah had just entered the common room. Her face was red and she seemed flustered.

"Slytherin prat." Fred mummbled under his breath.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I waved at Leah and walked over to her. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, um I'm fine." Leah smiled. "I...I have to go...bye George." With that she turned and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"That...was...weird." I said softly.

Over the next few days, every time I saw Leah, she would just walk away from me without even giving me a single glance.

"Sometimes, I hate being related to you." I snapped at Fred during dinner.

"What did I do?" he asked. "Just because your _friend_ won't talk to you, is no reason to resent me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you did something to her." Fred suggested.

"But what?"

"Oh, Georgie, there was something I wanted to tell you." Fred gave me a somber look. "Several nights ago, maybe three, I pretended to be you and talked to Leah. We had a very lovely chat and I found out so much about her. Apparently she tells you everything."

"Why would you do that!" I demanded.

"Hey, in my defense, it was the middle of the night and she called me George first. I just went along with it."

I slapped my forehead with my hand. "She probably figured it out-"

"No, if she knew, you'd definitely know that." Fred said. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if I could pretend to be you again. Only this time, I'll make sure you know what happened, so that if she asks you about it, she won't figure it out."

"No, you're not going to pretend to be me so you can talk to Leah." I snapped. "I don't care what you're reason is!" I got up from the table and left the Great Hall before he could say anything else.

**Leah's POV**

"Leah!"

I turned and saw Abaddon walking towards me. I couldn't help but grin. It was weird. Last year, and even now, I was still so sure that I really liked Fred. I liked pretty much everything about him. His boyish charm, and the fact that he was extremely goofy, although his anger at times kind of made me forget all of that. But, with Abaddon, it was different. Abaddon didn't have any "boyish" charm to him at all. He presented himself as someone who was better than those around him and he knew that it was true. He was arrogant, but sometimes he just seemed really down to Earth. Almost as if everything else is just a show.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Abaddon said putting an arm around me.

"I was, um, in the common room….I, uh…"

"You were hiding weren't you?" Abaddon asked, his voice humorous.

"Maybe, only a little." I said softly.

"You weren't hiding from me, were you?" Abaddon gave me a sad look.

"N-no!" I said quickly. Even though, I kind of was hiding from him and everyone else for that matter. "The…twins. I feel awkward around them."

"Don't worry about them." Abaddon said. He led me out of the school, we were following a bunch of people.

"Where are we going?" I asked. It couldn't be Hogsmeade, there were students walking that were way too young to go to Hogsmeade.

"The first challenge is today, rememebr?" Abaddon asked. "You're very forgetful, aren't you?" He laughed.

"I'm not forgetful." I said, feeling my face get red. "I...just...nobody told me that the challenge was today. I thought it was a few days away."

"I was only kidding." Abaddon stopped walking and faced me. "No need to get defensive." he was still chuckling slightly when he kissed my check.

**Fred's POV**

"Pay attention." George snapped. "If you're not going to help me, then just go away."

"You're still really mad, aren't you?" I asked. That was probably the stupidest question I've ever asked in my life.

"Mad? Oh, no. Fred, I'm not mad, not at all." George said sarcastically. "Why would I be mad? You only made one of our very good friends hate you and because of that she has a hard time talking to me because, I happen to look exactly like you. Oh, and let's not forget, you let her think that you were me and talked to her for awhile. If she was to find out about that, she'd never speak to me again, not to mention, she'd strangle you. And then you had the nerve to ask if you could pretend to be me, so you could talk to her."

"Okay, so I've messed up, royally." I said. "But, at least I'm trying to fix everything."

"No, you're not trying to 'fix' everything. You're taking the coward's way out. Fixing everything would be walking up to Leah, and explaining why you put her through hell, and admitting that it was you she talked to in the middle of the night, not me. Then, maybe if she didn't kill you, maybe then everything would be fixed."

"That still wouldn't get her away from Abaddon." I mumbled.

"That my dear brother is your own fault. You pushed them together, and if he makes her happy, then you're just going to have to deal with it."

"You didn't have to say it so harshly." I said.

"And you didn't have to act like such an arse, either."

I sighed. "Okay, you're right." I started following him and something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I turned, but nothing, err no one was there. I was completely certain that I had seen Leah standing there.

"What are you staring at?" George asked.

"I thought….nevermind." I decided not to bring it up to my twin. Now I was imagining Leah in places where she obviously wasn't.

**Leah's POV**

"We're not sitting with the Slytherins, are we?" I asked timidly.

"They're not all that bad." Abaddon said quickly.

"Yea, but they hate my cousin. And if I have to listen to them talk about him, I'm liable to deck someone."

"That's true." Abaddon said. "But we can't sit with the Gryffindors, the twins would make you miserable."

"So, in the middle then?" I asked.

Abaddon nodded and said "Hufflepuff" just as I said "Ravenclaw". We laughed and decided to sit at the first place we saw, no matter who was around.

I was a nervous wreck after the first three champions went against the dragons. I was so nervous for Harry that I couldn't stop myself from shaking. When Harry finally appeared in the rubble, I grabbed Abaddon's arm tightly.

"He's using his broom?" someone behind me asked, as Harry's Firebolt shot toward him from nowhere.

I grinned. "Way to go Harry!" I yelled. That was brilliant.

Harry shot into the air. Everyone in the stands looked up to watch him. I heard several people gasp as he circled around the dragons head.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as fire shot around Harry. The dragon's tail whipped around and Harry barely missed being hit by it.

"Will you let go of me?" Abaddon hissed.

I looked down and saw that I still had a death grip on his arm. "S-sorry." I muttered.

Abaddon rolled his eyes and absent-mindedly rubbed his arm. Sighing, I looked back up to watch my cousin.

After the challenge was over, I decided to head back to the Gryffindor common room. I was eager to congratulate Harry for getting the egg from the dragon. I said good-bye to Abaddon, who grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Wait." he said, "Don't go yet."

"But, I wanted to congratulate Harry." I said pulling my arm away from his grasp.

"He'll be there when you get back." Abaddon snapped. I saw anger flash in his eyes, but it was gone so suddenly that I was sure that I had imagined it.

"So?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Abaddon suggested.

"Um, well…I guess, I can wait to congratulate my cousin…" I muttered.

Abaddon grinned and led me back outside. I shivered and pulled my jacket closer. Stupid cold weather.

"D-do we have to be outside?" I asked. "It's cold."

"It's only a little bit chilly." Abaddon snapped. "Don't whine, please." His voice was harsh.

I blinked. Was I imagining that? I had to be. I wrapped my arms around myself, deciding to just tough it out.

Several hours later, I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts feeling like a Popsicle. I couldn't stop my teeth from chattering. Abaddon had ended our "walk" because he claimed that I was being a baby about the weather.

"It's not my fault that I never had to deal with cold fucking weather." I grumbled to myself.

"You poor thing." I turned and saw Fred leaning against the wall behind me.

"What do you want Weasley?" I snarled. I was not in the mood to deal with him.

"Oh, nothing at all, Wilson." Fred said straightening up. He took a few steps towards me.

"If you don't want anything, then leave me alone." I said.

"Actually," Fred said slowly, "I was wondering if you've heard from that dead sister of yours? You know, Analiese. The one you claim has come back and is with the Death Eaters now."

"Why….would you bring her up?" I asked in a whisper.

"Well, I was just wondering what kind of story you'll use for attention next."

"What? You can't honestly think that I use my own sister's death for attention!" I shrieked.

"Think?" Fred asked. "Please, Lesleah, I know you do. Every time something doesn't go your way, you magically see her or she tried to kill you or something. I'll even bet that you put that bruise on your neck yourself."

"No!" I choked back a sob. "I-I….wouldn't…."

"Whatever Lesleah." Fred said. "Just know that everyone is getting sick of your crap, even your precious best friend, George."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that. Fred had to be lying, he just had to be.

"You're horrible!" I lunged at Fred with the intent to hurt him. I don't know if I was planning to hit him or what. I just knew that I really wanted to hurt him.

Fred caught my arms and held them above my head.

"You are despicable, horrible, completely inconsiderate….ugh!" I couldn't tug my arms out of his grasp. "Let go of me!"

"But this is fun." Fred yawned.

"You ass!" I yelled, kicking my foot up and kicking Fred in the chest. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards, but he never let go of my wrists. I landed on him, smacking my chin on his chest.

I pulled away and stared at him. His eyes were wide, I could only imagine that mine wasn't any different. It was a good two minutes before I realized that Fred had let go of my wrists. Flustered, I stood up and backed away from him.

"Well, um." Fred seemed to be flustered as well.

"Looky here what I found." I heard someone laugh.

Fred and I simultaneously turned to see the malicious face of my little sister.

* * *

**Wheeeee I finally updated :P Yay, im proud of myself! Okay, so again I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I plan on updating agian soon. And reviews are very much loved :)**


	25. Author's Nte

**Sorry, if I made anyone think this was going to be the next chapter. I know I hate when I see that the story I'm reading has been updated and it's a simply author's note.**

**Anyway! I'm writing this to let everyone know that I finally decided to start working on this story again. I haven't updated in, what? 12342934729834629837428347 million years? Sounds about right to me.**

**I also wanted to inform everyone that it will be a bit before the next chapter is out. I started reading over what I had originally planned for the rest of the year and I'm not sure if I even want to post it. If I decide to keep what I originally wrote, then all I have to come up with is a very very very mean prank to be pulled and finish the year and everyone will have a new, hopefully long, chapter to read. Again, sorry if I made anyone think the next chapter was posted. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have not given up on this story. Promise.**

~*TwiliteEmo*~

**And on a side note, simply because I found this funny, it's been so since I've even been on this site that it seriously took me almost fifteen minutes to figure out how to add a new chapter. Maybe I am hopeless.**


	26. Sneak Peak

**Ahem *taps imaginary microphone* Do I have everyone's attention? Yes? Good **** I would like to gladly announce that I have managed to find my muse for this story. I sat down today and started to rewrite the chapter that was promised and it is only a few pages away from being finished. I want this chapter to be very long. As an apology for my laziness. I could go on and on and say that I had simply began to despise this story, which is true, but I couldn't give up on Leah, I started her story when I first fell in love with the Harry Potter Universe and I plan on finishing her story. Or at least trying. However, I wanted to give all of the people who have been asking me to update something special. This isn't called a "sneak peak" for nothing. I will separate the scenes so hopefully there won't be any confusion. For some reason my computer would not let me separate the scenes how I wanted, but I fixed it. Although, I didn't notice it was messed up until after I posted it. Sorry everybody!**

**Also, some of the previews will be out of order.**

**Please enjoy the special previews of the next chapter: "Are We an Us Now?"**

**Scene 1**

I was frozen. Not with fear, just from shock. I couldn't believe that Analiese was standing right in front of me. In retrospect, it did make Fred look like an ass for his earlier statement about her.

"You're….actually…" Fred didn't seem like he completely understood what was directly in front of him.

"Here?" Analiese asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Duh, I'm not a stupid apparition." Then she laughed, but it wasn't her normal care-free, happy laugh. It was one of those freaky, bone-chilling chuckles. "What am I saying? That's exactly what I am!"

"You're not an apparition, Analiese." I muttered. "You said you were brought back-"

"So what?" She snarled. "I'm still not fully alive. Not yet any way. I will be soon though." Analiese turned her cold gaze on me and I couldn't help but shudder. Analiese chuckled again. "What? Not happy to see me? After all this time? Not even going to wish me a late happy birthday? Some sister you are." She huffed and crossed her arms. For a second I was reminded of the real Analiese. The Analiese she was before all of this happened. Before she died.

"Analie-" I started to say something to her, but Analiese stopped me.

"Shut up Lesleah!" Analiese screamed. "I'm not here to talk, I'm here for one reason only." She turned her gaze to Fred. "I don't need you, red-head." She snarled. She flicked her wand and Fred was thrown backwards into the far wall.

"FRED!" I yelled. I started to run to him but Analiese turned to me.

"Not so fast." Analiese snapped. "You see, with Mummy dear and my useless muggle father dead, you're the only one I can use to come back to life." She grinned and I shuddered. "I did say you'd die; no promises that it'll be painless. Actually, I can promise that it will be painful."

She flicked her hand and the back of my head exploded with pain.

**Scene 2**

.With a sigh, Fred turned and sat next to me. "Look, I'm sorry."

"For what?" I slowly sat up.

"For..for.." Fred simply sighed.

"Do not bring up my sister anymore!" I snapped, jumping to my feet. "I don't want to hear it!" I turned and started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Wait."

I didn't even bother turning around. "Just save it Fred. I get it, okay? You hate me. You think I'm crazy. You don't believe that I think something is up with my sister. You don't have to rub it in anymore." I pulled away from his grasp and walked away. I was almost completely sure that I had heard him say something, but I didn't catch what it was.

**Scene 3**

**Fred's POV**

"I don't know Lee, maybe we shouldn't do this." I muttered.

Are you serious?" Lee's raised an eyebrow. "This was all your idea! You got up me all excited and now _you're_ the one backing out?"

"I just think the idea is _tacky,_ is all." I said quickly. "We could do so much better. Why are we lowering ourselves to something so….mediocre?"

Lee shook his head but didn't argue anymore.

**Scene 4**

"Hey," someone sat beside me. I looked up, saw red hair, and swung my arm. "Whoa!" George said catching my hand before it could come into contact with his face. "I'm not Fred!"

"Sorry." I muttered, pulling my hand away.

"You're still really angry, aren't you?" George asked sitting down beside me.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked. "I'm going to get those two back."

"Got anything in mind?" George asked.

**Scene 5**

"Leah, Let's go for a walk." Abaddon said coming up behind me and putting his arm across my shoulders.

"I'd rather just head back to the common room. I'm really tired." I gently pushed his arm off and started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Oh, come on." He said. "It'll only be for a little while."

I tried to pull my arm away but he held it too tight. "I said no. I want to go to bed."

"Just-"

Abaddon stopped talking as we heard footsteps approaching. I looked over my shoulders and saw the Weasley twins. Abaddon scowled and let go of my wrists.

"Everything okay?" George asked.

"Everything's fine. It's none of your business." Abaddon sneared.

The three of the them glared at each other for a minute before I saw Fred's gaze fall to my wrist, which Abaddon was still holding onto rather tightly.

"I was just heading back to the common room." I said. "Right?"

"Of course." Abaddon said sweetly. He let go of my wrist and hugged me. "Goodnight."

"Yea….goodnight." I mumbled.

**Scene 6**

"No." I said simply. "I'm not going."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "I assumed you were going with Abaddon."

"He hasn't said anything about it." I said quickly. "Besides, if I go you both know that everyone's night will be ruined." They were quiet; they both knew who I was talking about.

"You have it go!" Ginny said sharply. "My brother's an idiot. You can't let him run your life. Just because he's being a stupid git every time you're around doesn't mean you have to do what he wants."

"It's easier than making everyone else have to deal with his bad attitude." I shrugged.

"Well, Fred had best get off his man period before the Ball, or….or else." Ginny huffed.

I busted up laughing. I never thought I'd hear Ginny Weasley say man period or anything like that. "Oh my God! Ginny, I friggin love you!" I said hugging her.

**Scene 7**

"Yeah George?" I asked. I couldn't help but grin.

"Um," George looked slightly taken aback for a second. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance." He was quiet for a moment.

My grin widened. "Sure, I'd like that."

George was a surprisingly good dancer. Not that I had a lot of "dancing with guys experience" to really know or not. The song was slow, so we danced in silence for a while. And oddly, the silence was very nice.

"Um, George?" I asked to break the silence. "Do you think Fred will be mad?"

George took a bit to answer. "Why would Fred get mad?"

"He hates me, remember?" I sighed, laying my head on George's shoulder. I was surprised by the fact that even though I hadn't actually been friends with the twins this entire year, it still felt easy to rely on George.

"H..he doesn't hate you." George said, his voice became a whisper near the end.

I lifted my head off his shoulder. "Yeah he does George. I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Huh?" George looked completely clueless.

I giggled. "I know you promised never to tell Fred, but you don't have to pretend you forgot, even when he's not here."

"Sorry." George kind of laughed.

"You're such a goober George." I smiled. "No, but I mucked all this up. I know you said that maybe Fred would come around, and be okay with everything because we were such good friends, but I doubt it'll happen. Fred's really really mad at me, and to be honest, I don't blame him." George didn't say anything, so I kept talking. "I mean, I really liked Fred, really really really liked him. I still do, but...Oh who am I kidding? I messed up." I pulled away from George but he held my wrists.

"Leah, wait." He pleaded.

**Scene 8**

"Stop being such a tease Leah." Abaddon's face darkened. He grabbed my arms and shoved me against the wall.

_"You're such a tease!" Tony shouted. "Just shut up! I said shut up!"_

I felt the sting of the blows, even though Abaddon hadn't actually hit me; he'd opened a very deep wound. One that I would have preferred to leave unattended.

"Let go of me." I snapped.

"Just shut up and act like a girlfriend is supposed to." Abaddon hissed.

**Scene 9**

As if luck was somehow on my side, I noticed a corridor that went in the right direction. I took a quick glace over my shoulder and darted for it.

Just to discover that it was a dead end...

"Are you kidding me?" I said in frustration. "This only happens in bad movies!"

**Scene 10**

"Let go of me!" I tried to twist away from him, but only ended up falling on the floor. Abaddon gave me an almost animal like stare. I kicked my leg up and caught him in the chest, making him stagger. I got to my feet and heard fabric rip. Abaddon had grabbed at my dress, causing the part around my stomach to rip.

"What's going on?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw one of the twins. I didn't care if it was Fred or George. I ran to whichever twin it was and threw my arms around him. I hadn't realized until then that I was sobbing.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Abaddon growled.

"I should ask you the same thing. Forcing yourself on a girl is just not very becoming." he was quiet for a moment. "Leah, did he hurt you?" I only tightened my grip on him.

"What if I did?" Abaddon said. "She's my girlfriend. I can do whatever I want with her."

"If you hurt her.." Fred/George pushed me away from him gently and raised his wand, "I'll kill you."

"You don't have the guts." Abaddon laughed.

"Normally, no. But, Leah's special and if you did anything to her, I don't mind getting in trouble with the Ministry for that."

"Oh you're such a _hero,_" Abaddon scoffed.

"You bastard." he lunged himself at Abaddon, wand forgotten.

"Miss Wilson, what are you doing- Mr. Weasley!"I hadn't even noticed that Professor McGonagall was walking down the corridor.

**Scene 11**

I stopped walking and shrugged his arm off. "You can't do that Fred Weasley!" I snapped. He gave me a confused look. "You can't just keep playing with my emotions like they're a toy. All last year, you made me think you liked me and then at the Quidditch World Cup, you barely talked to me. It was like you didn't want me around. And when I started talking, just talking, to Abaddon you treated me like I was scum. You ignored me and lashed out at me. I don't understand you at all."

"George says he thinks I need medical help." Fred said simply.

"Fred!"

**Scene 12**

"I'm confused." I said.

"I never hated you Leah," Fred sighed. "I was just frustrated. I told you that Abaddon was no good and you wouldn't listen. I didn't want you to get hurt. And it really got under my skin, because..." he mumbled the last bit so low, I didn't catch any of it.

"I don't get it." I said. "You're not making sense. You better not be trying anything funny Fred."

"I'm not Leah. I'm trying to explain. Just listen for a minute, will you?" His voice rose slightly. I flinched. "Sorry, see that's what I mean. Leah, ever since we met you've had a way of getting under my skin. You drove me crazy. You pissed me off. There were times when I'd get so angry at you because of something you did or said and then you'd smile or laugh and it was like I wasn't angry anymore. And for some reason, that made me angrier. I didn't understand you. I didn't understand myself. So, I focused all of my energy on making you feel like I felt, or I tried to anyway. I don't even know if I'm making sense right now..."

"Over the summer, I realized that I liked you, a lot more than I'd thought. George said he was sure that you liked me to, so he said I shouldn't worry about anything. But, when you showed up, I panicked."

"Panicked?" I asked in disbelief. "That was you panicking? Oh dear Lord, I don't want to see you when you know exactly what you're doing!"

"Are you sure?" Fred asked softly.

"I honestly don't know." I mumbled. "Why should I even think that would be a good idea?"

Fred stopped walking and turned to face me. "Maybe you should give it a chance?"

With that he pressed his lips to mine.

**Scene 13  
**

The twins linked their arms through mine as we walked among the crowd of people. They were calling out to the students, trying to get people to bet on the champions.

"You two are absolutely horrible, you know that?" I grinned.

"You love it." They both gave me identical evil smirks.**  
**

**So, I feel as if I have given everyone a huge glimpse into the next chapter. I mean, a huge glimpse. But, I plan on making this chapter a minimum of 15 pages, and these sneak peaks ended up being about 6 pages. So, I don't think I gave too much away, did I?**


End file.
